Alas Rotas
by DarkSaider
Summary: A los treinta años Lapis está en una playa. Mientras observa las olas del mar y la marea llega a sus pies, da un vistazo al recorrido que ha hecho. Se pregunta cómo llegó ahí ¿Qué decisiones y eventos la hicieron quien es ahora mismo? Sonríe de lado, recordando que todo empezó a sus diecisiete años, cuando descubrió que sentía atracción hacia las mujeres.
1. 1-Primer Tropiezo

**1.-Primer Tropiezo**

 _Lapis Lázuli se encuentra sentada en la playa, algo nuevo para ella a pesar de tener treinta años. En su opinión no es algo tan extraordinario como decían los demás. La arena es caliente y le pican las piernas, además siente que el sol achicharra su piel._

 _Prefería haberse quedarse en casa o al menos haber ido a algún otro lado, sin embargo, ha descubierto que no se puede negar a ninguna petición que le haga la persona a su lado. Definitivamente su corazón le pertenece._

 _Sonríe de lado, al recordar todo el camino que hizo para estar sentada en esa playa, no piensa en el viaje de dos horas que hizo en el auto desde el hotel. Más bien, piensa en un viaje todavía más largo_

 _Uno que empezó hace muchos años atrás, no sabía cuántos con exactitud, pero le parecía que todo empezó cuando dio su primer tropiezo en esta vida..._

* * *

La primera vez que Lapis dio un tropiezo fue a la edad de diez años.

Una de sus amigas le había contado lo maravillosas que eran las clases de natación a las que asistía en uno de los centros deportivos de la ciudad.

Cada vez que lo contaba lo hacía con tanto entusiasmo -de ese que sólo es capaz de expresar un niño-, que esas clases de natación parecían un sueño hecho realidad.

La pequeña Lapis, contagiada por la euforia del relato se imaginaba a sí misma como una nadadora profesional; siendo reconocida por todo el mundo: participando en las olimpiadas y rompiendo récords mundiales. Sus deseos eran tantos suplicó pedirle a su padre que la metiera a clases de natación.

El padre se negó rotundamente a la petición de la pequeña, pues alegaba que ese deporte era muy peligroso para ella, y que era mejor que se dedicara a algo más seguro.

—Tal vez, si te dedicas a la pintura o al ballet tendrás la misma satisfacción —decía siempre con una voz de falso apoyo y luego le daba una palmada en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, su madre sí le dio el apoyo que la niña tanto deseaba.  
Ella siempre decía que se debían de apoyar los deseos de su hija y no cortarle las alas de ninguno de sus sueños.

Este choque de intereses causó una mini pelea dentro de la familia, la cual, al final terminó perdiendo el hombre de la casa.

Las clases de natación empezaron al lunes siguiente de haber comenzado las vacaciones de verano. Su padre aún no se veía muy convencido sobre la decisión de su hija de empezar con ese deporte, pero las dudas se fueron disipando en tan sólo un par de clases.

Lapis resultó ser una gran nadadora. Aprendió en una clase lo que la mayoría hubiera tardado una semana, y a la semana ya era toda una experta a comparación de los demás alumnos. Sus padres no pudieron estar más orgullosos con los elogios que recibían de la instructora y los otros padres al final de cada clase.

Todo acabó cuando, al mes de entrar en la clase de natación, Lapis tuvo un accidente.

Ese día estaba por tirarse al agua cuando una de sus compañeras le advirtió que no había hecho los ejercicios previos necesarios antes de meterse a la alberca.

—No te preocupes —dijo Lapis—, ¿qué es lo peor que me podría pasar sólo por no hacer calistenia?

—Pues si nadas tan frenéticamente como lo haces usualmente, sin calentar, podría darte un calambre y eso causará que te ahogues y mueras.

—¡Por Dios!, eso sólo es un mito, cálmate no pasará nada.

—Bueno, si te pasa algo no digas que no te lo advertí.

Después de la pequeña charla, Lapis se metió en la alberca. Estuvo nadando frenéticamente por aproximadamente cinco minutos. Hasta que comenzó a sentir un pequeño dolor en la pierna. En tan solo un instante, ese dolor se transformó en algo más agudo, al punto de dejarla inmovilizada. Causando que el cuerpo de la pequeña se hundiese.

Probablemente pasaron unos dos minutos para que pudieran rescatarla, pero a ella le pareció que estuvo una eternidad ahí. Creía que en ese instante su vida había acabado, sin cumplir ninguna de las metas que se propuso a lo largo de su corta vida.

Cuando por fin la sacaron del agua, había decidido que nunca más en su vida volvería a nadar, ni quería volver a hacer ninguna actividad que estuviera relacionada con esto.

Todos trataron de animarla a continuar, después de todo ella era la mejor en la clase y era la pieza clave para ganar la competencia regional ese año. Pero para sorpresa de todos, quien más le insistió a Lapis para que tratara de pensar mejor las cosas fue su padre, la persona que menos la apoyó cuando inició con su sueño.

Él intentó de todo para que regresara a las clases: le dio sermones sobre no rendirse, la llevó a un psicólogo para que superara su trauma e inclusive llegó al extremo de castigarla sin poder ver a ninguna de sus amigas a menos que volviera a nadar. Decía que lo hacía por su propio bien porque debía superar ese pequeñísimo incidente.

Sin embargo Lapis no sentía que su padre la entendía, sabía que sólo actuaba de esa manera porque extrañaba los elogios de la gente.

Aun así se sentía culpable por no poder haber cumplido con las expectativas de todos. Los constantes regaños de su padre y la presión de sus ex compañeras para que entrara a la competencia la hicieron pensar que era un fracaso.

Pasó toda su niñez pensando que ella era un fracaso. No fue hasta su adolescencia que, un día que su padre llegó ebrio a la casa le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento en aquella ocasión. Desde ese entonces, la vida de Lapis fue normal y feliz. Ella nunca culpó a su padre por haberse comportado de esa manera, se culpaba a sí misma. Por eso, cuando su padre le pidió disculpas inmediatamente lo aceptó. Para ella no había nada que perdonar.

Sin embargo, aquella disculpa sincera de su padre la hizo sentir mejor, y eventualmente se olvidó de aquellos días tan oscuros.

* * *

 _ **Hola, si estás leyendo esto, posiblemente estás entre dos tipos de personas: Las nuevas que les llamó la atención esta historia, o las personas que ya la leyeron y se preguntan porque hago esto.**_

 _ **Si eres de los primeros, puedes saltarte lo siguiente:**_

 _ **La raz**_ _ **ón es que no estaba satisfecho al 100% con esta historia. Me gustaba solamente los capítulos finales y estos a su vez me parecían que no conectaban demasiado bien con los primeros. Algunas cosas estaban muy forzadas, había errores de puntuación, acentuación, etc.**_

 _ **No es que sea una persona muy perfeccionista, ni siquiera me creo capaz de parchear bien todos mis errores. Pero quisiera intentarlo, porque tardé más de un año en acabar esta historia y me es difícil dejarla como estaba.**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo, intentaré subir un capítulo cada dos días o así. Y nada más, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Ah, y agradecer esos 5 reviews que tenía la antigua versión (aunque 3 eran de la misma persona).**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias.**_


	2. 2-Cambio

**2.-Cambio**

 _Había sido difícil para ella borrar aquel recuerdo tan doloroso de su niñez. Recordarlo mientras ve las olas del mar le parece algo irónico. Se había preguntado a sí misma si algún día sería capaz de perdonarse por aquel error. Ahora solamente sonríe ante ese recuerdo. Era una experiencia que le había llevado a donde está, y más importante, con quien se encuentra a su lado._

 _La persona al lado de Lapis le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. En esa sonrisa se muestra todo el cariño que se tienen, y de pronto, como si alguien golpeara su cabeza con un ladrillo, recordó como habían comenzado las cosas…_

 _Las decisiones que la habían traído hasta esa playa probablemente comenzaron desde niña, sí. Pero definitivamente se agilizaron el día que tomó la decisión más importante en su vida._

 _Empieza a recordar quién era en aquel entonces._

— _Alguien totalmente distinta, definitivamente_ — _pensó._

* * *

Lapis era una chica común. Nunca les dio problemas a sus padres y jamás sacó malas notas. De hecho, en alguna ocasión durante el cuarto grado de primaria obtuvo el tercer lugar de aprovechamiento escolar. No era alguien antisocial, ni tenía problemas de abuso en la escuela. Luego de que su padre se disculpara, no volvió a tener problemas de baja autoestima. Tampoco podría decirse que era fea.

Era un poco más alta que el promedio —medía 1.70—. Regular mente llevaba el pelo corto; un poco por debajo de los hombros y este era de color negro aunque a partir de los 14 comenzó a teñirlo de azul. Su tez era blanca. Su nariz era pequeña y picuda. Su rostro carecía de imperfecciones a pesar de estar atravesando la adolescencia en ese momento. Y por último, sus ojos eran de un tono azul tan profundo, que opacaba cualquier otro de sus atributos para la mirada de cualquiera.

Tenía pasatiempos comunes para alguien de su edad: le gustaba leer de vez en cuando y no disfrutaba especialmente del deporte, y si bien amaba la música no tenía una banda ni un género que le agradara más que otros.

La estabilidad económica de sus padres era muy buena. Si bien no eran ricos tampoco pasaban estrecheces; el padre era médico y trabajaba en un hospital de la ciudad, y su madre se dedicaba a los cuidados del hogar. Ambos eran buenos con Lapis –no volvió a tener problemas con su padre-, y hasta donde ella sabía, su relación era bastante estable comparada con los padres de algunas de sus amigas o compañeras de clase. En resumen, su vida era apacible. Inclusive podría haber dicho que era perfecta.

Todo esto cambió cuando Lapis cumplió diecisiete años, cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que sentía atracción hacia las mujeres.

Ella jamás había tenido ningún sentimiento romántico. Ni con hombres ni con mujeres. Siempre estaba enfocada sólo en ella, y hasta ese momento de su vida, lo único que pensaba era en acabar con sus estudios, simplemente no tenía tiempo para el amor.

Este cambio no se dio de la noche a la mañana. Más bien, se fue presentando como un pensamiento recurrente, que rondaba de vez en cuando su mente, hasta convertirse en algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar. Al principio lo quería evitar a toda costa. Ella creía que era una etapa.

— _Es sólo temporal, después de todo soy una adolescente y los adolescentes suelen pasar por ese tipo de cambios_ —se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero con el pasar de los meses aquellos pensamientos se fueron incrementando, hasta el punto de no tener otra opción más que aceptarlos. Esto sucedió en Julio.

La causa de aquel cambio se presentó en el mes de Febrero.

Lapis navegaba en _facebook,_ como todos los días. De pronto, le llegó la notificación de una nueva solicitud de amistad. Alguien cuyo nombre de perfil sólo figuraba como _"Jasper",_ y que además no tenía ninguna foto de perfil le envió esa solicitud. No tenía nada personal en su muro, ni nada que le diera la confianza de aceptarla —de hecho no tenía nada—, así que no respondió a la solicitud.

Al poco tiempo se olvidó de ese asunto, hasta que una semana después volvió a recibir la misma solicitud, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía una foto de perfil. Aunque solo dejaba ver su rostro.

Lo primero que notó fue su cabello. Era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, pero eso no era lo llamativo de su cabello, lo que en verdad captó su atención fue el color de este, era de un misterioso color blanco, casi como la nieve, contrastando totalmente con su piel morena clara. También tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel, acompañados con unas largas pestañas. Era una chica bastante atractiva.

Lapis la aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado esta vez.

Probablemente no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que recibiera un mensaje de su nueva "amiga":

—Hola :)

—Hola, ¿te conozco de algún lado? –respondió casi de inmediato.

—No, no lo creo, te vi en la lista de amigos de uno de mis contactos y me pareciste linda.

—¿Linda? –aquello era raro. No sabía si sentirse halagada o asustada.

—Sí, me parece que deberíamos salir.

—Me halagas... supongo, pero no me atraen las chicas.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya has experimentado con alguna? A lo mejor no era la indicada, pero no te decepciones por unas manos torpes.

—¡No, no es nada de eso!, quiero decir que jamás he tenido una relación –esa chica era molesta.

—¡Ah!, ahí está el problema, ¿sabes? Una vida sin amor no es vida.

—Muy graciosa, pero no creo que algo como el amor haga falta a los 17 años,

—¿Qué? ¿Diecisiete?, juraría que eras de mi edad.

—¿Eres una anciana?

—Jajaja, que graciosa. Tengo diecinueve, aunque mi estúpido pelo diga lo contrario

—¿Lo tiñes? –ahora realmente le interesaba la plática.

Tardó unos minutos en responder.

—Solo digamos que me da personalidad. Y sobre tu problema de amor; no puedes decir que no te gusta algo sin haberlo probado antes.

—Bien, primero que nada no tengo un "problema de amor", y aunque lo que dices fuera cierto, ¿por qué debería salir contigo? Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar ¿Si nos damos tiempo de conocernos por chat aceptarás conocerme en persona algún día?

—Suena como algo que diría un potencial violador...

—Confía en mí, vamos, toma riesgos...

-También eso lo diría un violador…

Luego de eso, siguieron hablando durante 3 horas.

* * *

Y así, Lapis conoció a Jasper. Al principio sólo era una molestia, pero con el pasar del tiempo la fue considerando una gran amiga, resultaba que tenían cosas en común. Sus gustos en música, televisión y literatura eran casi idénticos. Pero también había cosas en las que no estaban de acuerdo, y eso era también parte de la diversión. Sus peleas por ver quién era la que tenía razón se convertían en estimulantes debates para hacer cambiar de opinión a la otra. En alguna ocasión una de sus peleas se extendió hasta las cinco horas.

Al cabo de un mes, no había día en el que no hablaran por chat.

Febrero dio paso a Marzo, luego la primavera dio paso al verano, y este cambio de estación también dio cambio a Lapis. Pues después de cuatro meses de hablar con Jasper de trivialidades. Empezaron a profundizar más en los temas de conversación que hablaban, al punto de contarse secretos vergonzosos y apoyarse mutuamente en sus problemas.

Si bien aún se guardaban ciertas cosas, la confianza que se tenía la una con la otra jugó un papel importante en la decisión de Lapis. Ella nunca llegó a tal nivel de confidencialidad con ninguna persona, ni sus mejores amigas sabían la mitad de cosas que sabía Jasper de ella. Luego de un tiempo, Lapis no podía pasar ni un instante sin preguntarse como estaría o que estaba haciendo.

Esto provocó que sus notas fueran bajando en picada, pues ya no podía estar atenta en clase porque su mente no estaba ahí, estaba en alguna de las conversaciones que tenía durante horas con esa chica que hacía más feliz su ya de por sí buena vida.

Definitivamente estaba enamorada, y muy a su pesar era de alguien de su mismo sexo.

Fue a principios de Julio, los cuales también eran finales de semestre cuando los padres de Lapis notaron sus cambios. Ya no comía casi nada y se la pasaba todo el día en su celular.

De repente dejó de hacer tareas o cualquier actividad relacionada a la escuela, y para colmo había bajado sus calificaciones tan radicalmente que sólo pasó una materia. Esto era especialmente preocupante, pues Lapis nunca había reprobado, ni siquiera bajaba su promedio de ocho.  
No sólo eran sus calificaciones, sino también su manera de actuar. Si bien se le veía igual de feliz y radiante era obvio que se le notaba ausente. Ella estaba ahí cuando se le hablaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, lejos de esa conversación y lejos de las personas que le hablaban. Ya no quería salir con sus amigas, prefería estar en su teléfono o en el ordenador. Y con el tiempo se fue alejando de todos. Pero ella seguía igual de feliz.

Sus padres no sabían qué hacer. Primero pensaron en un psicólogo, pero pensaron que era algo muy radical para alguien que solamente se le veía ausente y de repente se había vuelto antisocial, porque aparte de eso, era la misma chica feliz de siempre. Al final decidieron hablar con ella, y dependiendo del resultado de esa conversación verían si su hija necesitaba ayuda de un profesional.

Lapis estaba estudiando para los exámenes extraordinarios. No podía creer que sus notas bajaron tanto que al final sólo salvó filosofía, no por su desempeño, sino porque el maestro se apiado de su alma y le dio un trabajo extra para poder pasar su materia.

Desafortunadamente los otros maestros no fueron tan amables con ella. Se resignó a hacer los tres exámenes extraordinarios que necesitaba para poder pasar al siguiente semestre. Claro que sus padres se lo tomaron a mal, le habían quitado su teléfono, dejándola incomunicada hasta que pasara las materias. Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera molesta.

En esos momentos su mente estaba hecha un lio, y por primera vez en varios meses, no pensaba en la peliblanca.

Justo en el momento en que acababa de terminar unos ejercicios de matemáticas su madre entró en la habitación, pidiéndole que bajara un momento para charlar.

-Voy en un momento –le dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Al bajar observó que su padre ya se encontraba en el sofá de la sala y su madre se sentó a su lado. Ella tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente. Inmediatamente después de sentarse, sus padres le empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre que tal estaba la escuela; si alguien la molestaba, si no se sentía cómoda ahí, etc.

El interrogatorio se extendió treinta minutos y fue muy incómodo para Lapis, quien se limitó a contestar asintiendo o negando con la cabeza a todas las preguntas de sus padres. No sabía el por qué, pero se sentía mal por ellos. Los había decepcionado bajando sus notas.

La conversación iba a acabar sin que sus padres vieran una esperanza de cambio, ya estaban en silencio y a punto de levantarse cuando su madre dijo algo, algo que hizo que Lapis tomara la que fue su decisión más importante en los diecisiete años que tenía de vida.

— _Si tienes algo importante que decir, por favor dínoslo, te prometemos que sea lo que sea intentaremos superarlo o intentaremos resolverlo_ —fue aquello que dijo su madre.

Esta frase para Lapis significó mucho más para ella que para sus padres. Por ella, sintió la confianza para contarles acerca del motivo por el cual había estado actuando tan rara desde hacía unos meses.

Suspiró fuertemente y al fin lo soltó.

—Soy lesbiana.

Y se hizo el silencio.

* * *

 ** _Rasches: Debo admitir que me vi tentado a empeorar la situación, pero sería cambiar todo el personaje del padre y me contuve XD._**

 ** _Y no te preocupes, esto ya está terminado._**


	3. 3-Encuentro

**3.-Encuentro**

 _Cuando recuerda aquella confesión, Lapis comienza a reír silenciosamente. La persona a su lado le pregunta si estaba bien y ella le responde que sí._

 _En aquella época le pareció el momento más adecuado para decir aquellas palabras, pero ahora se daba cuenta que fue un poco precipitado hacerlo en aquel momento._

 _De pronto se siente un poco triste, piensa que si tal vez no se hubiera adelantado, sus padres hubieran tenido otra reacción. En ese entonces ella no lo vio, creyó que sus padres realmente la habían aceptado..._

* * *

Lapis era hija única. Por ello sus padres siempre trataron de ser buenos y comprensivos, procuraban que su hija estuviera lo más cómoda posible, le daban todo lo que podían. Tanto material como emocionalmente hablando.

Por eso, cuando su hija les contó sobre sus preferencias, trataron de tomarlo con calma. Creían que solo era una nueva fase de su hija. Después de todo, todos los adolescentes pasaban por esas etapas ¿no?, sería más raro si no las estuviera pasando ¿verdad?

Lapis nunca mostró rebeldía o alguno de esos síntomas de pubertad que son parodiados en la televisión. Siempre había sido una buena chica. No había tenido nunca problemas en la escuela ni quejas sobre su actitud o comportamiento. Al menos no hasta ahora. Era obvio que su niña estaba pasando por un berrinche de pubertad atrasado. De hecho, era muy posible que sólo se tratara de un capricho juvenil, inducido por esas locas películas modernas.

Sí, seguramente era eso...

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta segundos para que alguien hablara. Pero Lapis sintió como si hubiesen pasado treinta años.

Finalmente fue la madre quien habló primero.

—Bueno, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —dijo con el tono de voz más calmado posible.

—Yheestadohablandoconunachicadesdehaceyaalgunosmeses –dijo lo más rápido que pudo, con la esperanza de que sus padres no entendieran pero fracasó miserablemente.

—Y ¿es por causa de esta chica que has bajado tus notas? –contestó la madre.

—¡No!, todo ha sido mi culpa, me he distraído en clase por decisión propia, ella no tiene que ver con mis notas.

Volvió ese interminable silencio.

Sus padres voltearon a verse y con una mirada pareció que se habían dicho todo. Decidieron zanjar el tema. Se levantaron del sofá y le dijeron que podía volver a su habitación. Lo dejarían fluir por algún tiempo.

Probablemente su hija no tardaría mucho en volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Unos días después de la charla con sus padres Lapis por fin conoció a Jasper.

La peliblanca se lo pidió en un caluroso sábado, a finales de Julio. Lapis lo recordaba porque después de varios meses de constantes coqueteos e insistencia de parte de Jasper, la peliazul por fin accedió a que se conocieran en persona.

Acordaron encontrarse un sábado en la plaza central de la ciudad. En una hermosa fuente que se adornaba con una gran estatua de un querubín.

Había un rumor sobre aquélla fuente entre las parejas jóvenes de la ciudad; decían que daba buena suerte a las parejas en su primera cita, y si se encontraban ahí a una hora exacta, ambas almas estarían destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.

Lapis era muy escéptica respecto a ese tipo de historias, pero al parecer Jasper no. Se citaron a las tres de la tarde.

—Debes llegar exactamente a esa hora para aprovechar al máximo —se excusaba Jasper—. Así tendremos tiempo de hacer todo lo que tengo planeado.

Lapis sabía que la hora era por esa ridícula leyenda de la fuente sobre la que todos hablaban. Sin embargo decidió seguirle el juego.

—Me parece una hora perfecta —contestó-. La espero con ansias.

Estaba bastante emocionada por su primera cita, tanto que se despertó a las 7 de la mañana. No se había despertado tan temprano en lo que llevaba de vacaciones. Era algo insólito para alguien que tuvo que hacer casi todos los exámenes extraordinarios y todo lo que quería era descansar. Al menos hasta ese día.

Pasó toda la mañana escogiendo el atuendo que usaría.

Se decidió por un vestido azul oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Como calzado eligió unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido y como toque final, un pasador en forma de mariposa que adornaba su cabello.

Después de pasar tres horas eligiendo su atuendo, se pasó las siguientes cuatro arreglándose para su tan ansiado encuentro con la persona que había volteado totalmente su mundo. La persona con la cual, por primera vez conocería el amor.

Su prisa por quedar presentable y parecer alguien puntual la llevó al extremo de llegar treinta minutos antes de lo acordado, pero ella no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó al lugar.

Ese día no fue tan caluroso como acostumbraban los días de verano, de hecho se veían algunas nubes que podrían amenazar con lluvia.

Pensó que tal vez debió haber llevado consigo un suéter o al menos una sombrilla por si acaso.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando llegó una chica que se sentó a su lado.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero le era imposible no verla de reojo. Nunca había visto a una chica tan peculiar como ella. Era pequeña—quizá un metro y medio o tal vez menos—; su piel se veía tan pálida y delicada que parecía nunca haber tocado el sol y su cabello era de un hermoso rubio natural que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Si su color de cabello era raro, su atuendo lo era aún más. Llevaba puesta una playera negra que le quedaba unas dos tallas más grande, con un estampado de alguna banda de rock que Lapis no conocía y unos jeans azules que estaban rotos de las rodillas. Era una chica única, de esas que no puedes evitar ver cuando pasas a su lado. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que llamó realmente la atención de Lapis, fue el hecho de que la chica temblaba. Además, no dejaba de murmurar algunas palabras que eran incomprensibles. Lapis notó que las traía anotadas en las manos porque cada vez que las repetía se veía las palmas.

Esto le pareció gracioso. Daba la impresión de ser una pequeña que estaba a punto de dar una exposición en frente de todo el salón, ensayando sus líneas para no equivocarse.

La escena de la chica duró por lo menos cinco minutos hasta que alguien la llamó.

—Hola, ¿qué tal señorita? —era una voz débil que a la vez quería denotar seguridad pero no conseguía lograrlo del todo.

Se trataba de una chica igual de pequeña que ella, de una complexión robusta y de piel morena. Tenía el cabello blanco por debajo de los hombros y en su frente se juntaba un flequillo de tal forma que uno de los mechones ocultaba la mitad de su cara. El ojo visible era de color café, no tenía nada de especial y su rasgo más notorio eran las ojeras que se encontraban debajo de ese ojo. Le daban un aire de tristeza, a pesar de la gran sonrisa que mostraba a la rubia.

Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con unos pantalones negros que no le hacían ver más corriente. Era el tipo de persona que ignoras cuando vas caminando, totalmente contraria a su amiga.

—¡Amatista! —exclamó la pequeña rubia—. ¿Ya-ya estás lista? —su voz era un poco aguda, tal como la de una niña tratando de sonar mayor. Y exactamente como se la imaginó Lapis.

—Tú sabes que nací lista.

—Bien, pues vámonos, hem, este —se rascó la cabeza, pensando por un momento lo que iba a decir—. ¡Oh sí!, tengo un montón de planes para el día de hoy —parecía estar muy nerviosa, pero a los oídos de Lapis era la cosa más adorable.

 _¿Sería raro que la abrace?_ —pensó.

Al final se abstuvo.

Y así como apareció, la pequeña rubia se fue.

En su interior Lapis le deseó suerte a la chica que estuvo a su lado por ese breve instante. Pues por la mirada que le ofrecía a la otra chica, además de su tono de voz, resultaba obvio que le gustaba y lo más probable era que planeaba declarársele hoy.

Aunque Lapis nunca había estado en una relación y jamás había tenido una cita hasta ese día, encontraba sumamente fácil el identificar cuando a una persona le atraía alguien, era algo así como un don natural que siempre consideró inútil pero que sus amigas solían alabar.

* * *

Cuando Jasper llegó las manecillas del reloj que se veía en toda la plaza marcaban las 3:30. Llevaba su larga melena blanca suelta, y sus largas pestañas se veía aún mejor con el delineador que traía. Estaba vistiendo una blusa negra con unos jeans azules, y de calzado llevaba un par de tenis color blanco.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas a Lapis.

Perdona, el tráfico es terrible en este lugar y aún más a esta hora.

Lapis solamente respondió.

—Creía que tu pésimo gusto por la moda era sólo un chiste no se le ocurría nada más.

En realidad ya tenía planeado irse. Pero cuando estaba por levantarse la vio corriendo a toda prisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y luego ambas rieron.

-Ya veo que no eres el tipo de persona que tiene otra personalidad cuando hablan por chat -Jasper aún estaba riendo mientras lo decía-. Ven, vamos a caminar un poco.

Mientras caminaban por la plaza, Lapis se dio cuenta de un par de cosas acerca de Jasper: primero, su pelo parecía no ser completamente blanco, había algunas partes de color café oscuro. Lo segundo que notó fue que era muy alta, probablemente medía un metro ochenta o quizá más. Y lo tercero fue que su cuerpo. Estaba bastante bien cuidado, tenía un abdomen plano y sus brazos eran fornidos sin llegar a ser musculosos.

Además de esos detalles no le pareció que fuera diferente a como se veían sus fotos en internet...

Mientras Lapis se veía enredada en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que habían estado calladas durante un buen rato. Ninguna tenía ni idea de que decir. La primera en soltar lo que pasó por su cabeza fue Jasper.

—Eres más linda en persona, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—Por supuesto que sí, cada vez que salgo con alguien que conozco por internet me lo dicen –respondió con un tono sarcástico.

—También eres mala aceptando cumplidos, muy bien, ¿sabes que me pasé todo el día ensayando esa frase? —dijo en un fingido tono de sufrimiento.

—Oh, lo siento, mis habilidades sociales se han deteriorado a causa de una persona en la que no puedo dejar de pensar nunca —luego le guiñó el ojo.

—Muy bien tú ganas —respondió vencida la morena.

Y así fue transcurriendo la cita; conversaban básicamente sobre lo mismo de siempre. Nada era diferente a cuando hablaban por chat, excepto por el hecho de que realmente estaban la una frente a la otra. Ahí podían verse a los ojos, podían tocarse y oírse.

Todo era demasiado mágico, tanto que el tiempo fluyó como agua, y en un parpadeo ya era la hora de irse.

Jasper le ofreció llevarla en su automóvil, y aceptó encantada.

El camino de regreso también le pareció demasiado corto a pesar de que el reloj decía que habían estado veinte minutos en el coche.

Cuando era momento de bajarse, Lapis se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Estar con Jasper se sentía tan bien, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir lo que ella le provocaba, todo en ella le decía que quería estar con ella para siempre, al menos lo que el tiempo le permitiera. Luchó contra todos sus instintos, pero ellos no sólo la vencieron, la habían derrotado sin compasión. Ya no quedaba rastro de su cordura.

Besó tan apasionadamente a Jasper que esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Lapis no creyó que ese era realmente su primer beso. Sentía que se había perdido de algo tan maravilloso por demasiado tiempo. Pasaron los segundos y su unión, en vez de ser más débil era cada vez más intima, no querían ni podían despegarse la una de la otra, sentían que si se separaban ya nunca volverían a estar juntas.

La pasión de la unión de sus labios fue tanta que causó nuevas sensaciones en ella. Sentía el cómo su intimidad se iba humedeciendo poco a poco y le encantaba el sonido de su respiración entrecortada, se sentía sucia, pero no podía evitar estar de esa manera. Sintió como Jasper bajó sus manos de su cara hacia sus hombros.

De repente, Jasper se separó y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo aquí? Podríamos ir a otro lado, estamos delante de la casa de tus padres.

—Eso no importa, mis padres no saldrán, no te preocupes.

* * *

Cuando la escuchó decir aquello, supo que ése era un sí. Vaya que esa chica con esos lindos ojos, que reflejaban tanta dulzura, inocencia y deseo, la tenía loca.

Bajó el vestido de Lapis desde sus hombros y se tomó unos segundos para apreciarla. Era muchísimo más bella a la luz de la luna, quería tenerla por siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

—Oye, ¡no me mires de esa forma!, me haces sentir rara —dijo la chica de ojos azules.

—Lo siento, es que te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Tan sólo esta frase bastó para que la piel pálida de Lapis se tornara de un carmesí intenso.

—¿Podríamos continuar? —dijo con falsa molestia.

Jasper le besó el cuello, haciendo que Lapis soltara pequeños gemidos de sus labios, luego fue bajando el vestido y en un solo movimiento se deshizo del sostén y prosiguió a besar sus pechos. Eran perfectos. No eran muy grandes, ni eran demasiado pequeños.

* * *

Sus pezones rosas se pusieron tiesos cuando su boca los tocó. Lapis no podría estar más pérdida, su sentido común le gritaba que parara, pero ese grito era totalmente opacado por su lujuria.

 _¿Cómo algo tan indecente se siente tan bien?_ —pensó.

El tacto de la lengua de Jasper con sus pechos era tan tierno y tan intenso al mismo tiempo, que hizo que su mente se desconectara del mundo. Era tan placentero que no podía evitar lanzar pequeños gemidos que intentaba callar con todas sus fuerzas.

Jasper estaba igual, nunca había estado en una situación tan repentina como ahora y no podía negar que le gustaba esta nueva experiencia de peligro. Bajó un poco más la mano para acariciar la húmeda entrepierna de Lapis.

Cuando estuvo a punto de retirar el vestido por completo oyó un horrible grito. Era el grito de un hombre furioso.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!


	4. 4-Siguiente Paso

**4.-Siguiente Paso**

Por un instante Lapis sintió que el alma se le iba. Creyó que la voz del grito pertenecía a su padre, quien seguramente la había descubierto a punto de tener sexo.

Pero se trataba solamente de un señor cualquiera que pasaba por la acera, mientras gritaba a un niño que ya iba lejos montado en su patineta.

Solamente fue un segundo, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que ella se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sintió los labios de Jasper queriendo volver tomar los suyos, pero fue rápidamente apartada por la ojiazul.

—No-no quiero hacer esto, es muy rápido –dijo agitada y con miedo a que Jasper se molestará por su repentina decisión.

En el rostro de la morena se veía una expresión de sorpresa y, por un momento, Lapis hubiera jurado que estaba enojada. Pero cambió tan rápidamente a una sonrisa que terminó por atribuírselo a su imaginación.

—Está bien, no haré nada que tú no quieras —contestó Jasper agitada.

—Gracias por entenderlo –sabía que ese rostro enojado solo fue una alucinación.

—No, no es eso, es que yo también me espanté un poco ambas rieron, desapareciendo toda la tensión sexual que había quedado en el ambiente.

Lapis se volvió a vestir y con la ayuda de Jasper se peinó. No quería levantar sospechas en sus padres. Se despidió de Jasper con un beso en las mejillas. Era un beso que iba cargado con ése cariño que sólo se demuestra al primer amor, cuando aún no te han roto mil veces el corazón.

—¿Tienes planes el sábado? —se apresuró a preguntar Jasper.

—Ahora los tengo —le sonrió Lapis.

—Perfecto —dijo la más alta con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando Lapis entró a su casa, su cabeza se volvió todo un lío. Estaba feliz porque su cita resultó perfecta. Se sentía triste porque había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y también se sentía enojada con ella misma

 _¿Cómo es posible que estuviera a punto de tener sexo en un auto en frente de la casa de mis padres? ¿Estoy loca?_ —se regañó a sí misma.

Afortunadamente sus padres fueron muy amables al no hacerle preguntas incómodas. Sabían que había salido con Jasper, pero le resultaba raro que cuando había pedido permiso para salir, solamente soltaron un _"está, bien, diviértete"_ sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Y ahora que llegaba a casa su madre nada más le soltó un:

—¿Qué tal te fue?, ¿te divertiste?

Era bueno saber que sus padres la apoyaban, o al menos mostraban el mínimo interés en sus preferencias sexuales. Le hacían sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta en contarles sobre el tema. Aun así, no creía poder mirarlos a los ojos por un buen tiempo. Estaba avergonzaba por lo que había estado a punto de hacer en su primera cita.

Pero es que en verdad amaba a esa chica de enigmático pelo. No podía evitar sentirse así por ella, ella era su primer amor, el que siempre iba a recordar y con el que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida.

Esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de dormir, por su cabeza pasó alguien que no era Jasper. Pensó en esa pequeña y llamativa rubia que se sentó junto a ella en la fuente, la que estaba a punto de declarar su amor por la chica de la mirada triste.

—Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido —murmuró para sí misma.

Y con eso en mente cedió lentamente a un sueño profundo.

* * *

Con el pasar de las semanas, las citas iban aumentando cada vez más.

Al principio se veían solamente los sábados. Luego también empezaron a verse los domingos y para finales de septiembre se veían casi todos los días.

Jasper recogía a Lapis de la escuela y se iban a pasear un rato. A veces iban a la plaza en la que se vieron por primera vez, algunas otras iban al zoológico a observar a los animales y en algunas ocasiones especiales iban a algún restaurante a cenar algo.

Un día, a finales de septiembre, Lapis notó a Jasper un poco molesta. Esto la preocupó. Nunca había visto a la peliblanca de esa manera; fruncía el ceño y estaba toda seria, limitándose a asentir mientras dejaba a Lapis hablar sola. La muchacha de ojos azules no sabía si se debía a ella y empezaba a hartarse.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —le dijo al fin.

—Nada importante —respondió secamente.

—Yo creo que lo es, nunca te había visto así, vamos dime, yo creí que podíamos hablar de cualquier problema entre nosotras era algo bajo, pero en verdad quería saber que le sucedía.

Jasper dio un largo suspiro y le contó:

—Es solo mi tonta hermana, es una molestia total: es débil, tiene baja autoestima y la única persona por la que creo que sigue con vida es por su novia que a mi parecer solo la quiere por sus problemas.

—¿Y eso te molesta? Y más importante, ¿tienes una hermana?

—Me molesta su actitud. Siempre con esa sonrisa tan falsa. No deja que nadie hable con ella de sus problemas, finge que no tiene nada... pero... ahí están. Siempre se atormenta a ella misma fingiendo ser normal.

Lapis estaba sorprendida, jamás había escuchado a Jasper expresarse de esa manera, ella no lo comprendía. Parecía que le tenía rencor a su hermana, pero a la vez, algo en su tono de voz hacía pensar a Lapis que Jasper se preocupaba por su hermana.

—¿Qué problemas tiene? —quería saber más sobre esa persona, después de todo, era parte de la vida de Jasper y esperaba que alguna vez fuera de la suya.

—Es inestable, constantemente tiene insomnio, llora toda la noche, toma antidepresivos como si fueran dulces y hasta hace poco solo pensaba en cortarse las venas —puso una mano en su barbilla, mientras pensaba—. Supongo que eso es lo básico que hay que saber sobre ella.

—Dijiste que no lo hace desde que tiene novia ¿verdad? Entonces ha mejorado por ella. No creo que alguien que la hace mejorar no la quiera realmente.

—Supongo que entiendo tu punto, pero es que no la has visto. Esa chica es igual de débil que mi hermana y ella también lo oculta tras una sonrisa. Me preocupa que en vez de hacerla salir del abismo en el que ésta, esa chica también caiga. Eso sería peor, se hundirían más. Y eso sería un problema para mí.

—Si tú no has "caído" —Lapis hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir esa última palabra. No sabía bien a qué se refería exactamente— ¿por qué ella lo haría?

—Yo no vivo con ella desde los nueve años, la llegué a odiar en algún momento de mi vida y se fue a vivir con unos tíos lejanos. Aunque lejanos es sólo por su relación con la familia. En realidad, ella vive en esta ciudad, como a media hora de mi casa, últimamente me visita algunas veces al mes y de vez en cuando voy a casa de mis tíos. Yo vivo en la casa de mis padres.

—Entonces su relación va mejorando dijo Lapis asintiendo, como si ella misma confirmara que eso era cierto , pero ¿qué hay de tus padres?, ¿ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con que se fuera?

—Murieron hace años respondió seria.

Lapis se dio cuenta que debía de dejar de entrometerse en la vida personal de Jasper, ni siquiera eran novias aún. No tenía motivos para preguntar nada y en ese momento, se sintió mal por haberla chantajeado para contarle sobre su vida personal.

Era una mala persona.

—Lo siento, no debí entrometerme en tu vida.

—No importa, necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor manera de hacerlo que soltando todo —luego formó una sonrisa de lado.

Después de ese día, Jasper no volvió a hablar de su hermana.

* * *

Para el mes de octubre sus salidas ya se habían convertido en una rutina diaria, y hasta ese momento, ninguna de las dos se había cansado de ella, nada hubiera podido evitar que dieran el siguiente paso. A mediados de octubre cuando Jasper le pidió ser su novia.

Fue un día frio, de esos típicos de otoño. Cuando las hojas de los arboles empiezan a tornarse de un color naranja.

Ese día, como siempre, Jasper esperaba a Lapis en el portón de su escuela y se fueron a pasear en coche, según Jasper iban al zoológico, pero el camino por el que iban no dirigía a ninguno que ella conociera. La llevó al sur de la ciudad. En ese lugar no había nada interesante, al menos nada que Lapis supiera.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó.

—No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos —se limitaba a responder la peliblanca.

Tardaron una hora para llegar a una colina. En la cima de esta, estaba un gigantesco árbol, el cual estaba casi totalmente cubierto de hojas marrones y naranjas, y algunas otras ya se habían caído debido a la época del año. En ese lugar había una vista completa de la ciudad entera. En ese momento, el sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo que la tarde tuviera un tono naranja rojizo similar al de las hojas de aquel árbol.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —dijo Lapis con desconcierto.

—Vamos a recrear la escena más cliché en la historia — dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió. Se trataba de un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de A

—Lapis ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La mente de Lapis se apagó por un instante, aunque decir que estaba en blanco sería más acertado. Tenía clara la respuesta, pero no podía articular las palabras.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Jasper preocupada.

La peliazul sintió que algo resbalaba por sus mejillas, se tocó la cara y descubrió que eran lágrimas.

—N-no llores, si quieres puedo hacer algo más original y un millón de veces más romántico.

Lapis hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y por fin pudo articular palabras.

—No, esto es perfecto —su voz sonaba cortada, le tomó las manos y con la cabeza agachada comenzó a hablar— ¿sabes Jasper?, tenías razón. No puedes decir que has vivido bien si nunca te has enamorado por completo de una persona —luego hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a la morena, con una hermosa sonrisa que describía perfectamente y sin necesidad de palabras su respuesta.

—Me encantaría ser tu novia.

Jasper estaba paralizada. Los ojos azules que la miraban eran hermosos y brillantes como dos zafiros. No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y ella completamente ida. De repente, su mente se reconectó al mundo y formó una sonrisa boba sin que se diera cuenta.

Le puso el collar y luego la abrazo, elevándola y dando vueltas en la cima de aquella colina. Cuando la bajó, duraron ahí paradas un minuto, simplemente abrazadas, hasta que la peliblanca rompió el abrazo. Le tomó los hombros, la miró nuevamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Te amo.

Lapis se colgó de su cuello y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, que demostraba toda la felicidad que sentía en ese preciso instante.

Era la persona más feliz del mundo, cuando Jasper estaba con ella, se sentía fuerte, segura y sin miedo a nada.

Todo marchó perfectamente en los siguientes meses. Se había recuperado de su problema de calificaciones y sus padres no se entrometían en nada. Cuando les contó sobre su relación con Jasper se limitaron a decirle que estaban felices mientras ella estuviera feliz, pero a ella le dio la impresión que lo dijeron como mero compromiso.

 _Son solo imaginaciones mías_ —se decía para calmarse.

Pero la realidad era esa. Los padres de Lapis le permitían seguir con ella porque aún tenían la esperanza de que sus "gustos" fueran una fase. Querían a su hija, pero querían aun más a una chica normal, con un esposo responsable que fuera bueno para ella, con un buen trabajo y quizá, con el tiempo tendrían dos nietos que llevaran sus genes. Querían dejar un legado. En especial el padre, pero si su hija resultaba ser homosexual, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo?, ¿cómo perduraría su familia si su hija no iba a tener hijos legítimos?

Tenían miedo al duro golpe de la realidad.


	5. 5-Corazón Roto

**5.-Corazón Roto**

 _La mano de quien la acompaña le ofrece levantarse de la arena. Es entonces cuando Lapis comienza a recordar el verdadero comienzo de la historia. El momento en el que su corazón se vio roto por casi todas las personas que ella creía que la amaban. Todas excepto una. Esta persona le tendió la mano y la libró de odiarse a sí misma y caer en una depresión que a lo mejor hubiese acabado con ella. Le agradecía todo lo que había hecho a pesar de que ya no estaban juntas. Luego mira a la persona a su lado. Está viendo el horizonte, el sol aún brilla con fuerza, a lo lejos, en la orilla del mar unos niños juegan despreocupados y alegres. Lapis sonríe al verla, seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio._

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que conoció a Jasper, un año de grandes momentos, tan tranquilo que parecía una broma, había sido el mejor año, porque estaba junto a ella, la peliblanca cuya sonrisa derretía su alma, y es que Lapis no podía estar más enamorada de ella, realmente no lo entendía bien del todo. A veces se preguntaba que como era posible que le gustara tanto una persona, por algún tiempo se dijo que era porque había tenido todas sus primeras veces con ella. Y había otras veces en las que pasaba sus noches en vela, reflexionando que era eso que sentía, si en verdad era amor. Eran las noches que se sentían frías y solitarias cuando ponía en duda la definición de aquella sensación tan poderosa, terrorífica y a la vez tan hermosa. Al final no podía responderse a sí misma si aquello era amor, solamente apartaba aquel pensamiento de su mente y trataba de dormir con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre lo lograba.

Pero a pesar de todas sus dudas, Lapis siempre estuvo al lado de Jasper. Quería conocerlo todo de ella. Su historia, sus ambiciones, sus logros, sus fracasos. Todo, quería saberlo todo. Y sin embargo, había cosas que ella no sabía, cosas que la morena siempre le ocultaba. Un ejemplo es que nunca había visto a su hermana. Sabía que tenía una sí y también sabía que ahora ya no vivía con sus tíos, como le había contado la vez anterior. Ahora vivía con su novia, y según Jasper, parecía estar mejorando en sus habilidades socioemocionales. Pero ella seguía sin conocerla.

Tampoco sabía nada de ella antes de que dejara la preparatoria, siempre le contaba historias que ocurrieron después de que Jasper tomara esa decisión.

-No fue una decisión, más bien fui obligada amablemente a dejarla -le había dicho cuando hablaron del tema.

Jasper había trabajado duro desde entonces, había hecho de todo en tan poco tiempo. A los 16 salió de la preparatoria. Ese mismo año consiguió trabajo como mesera pero luego de unos meses se salió de ahí y comenzó a trabajar en una tienda de 24 horas. Duró en ese trabajo hasta que cumplió 17 y después se salió porque el dinero comenzaba a escasearle. Por último, había sido empleada en una tienda departamental hasta los 18.

Cuando fue mayor de edad, se esforzó en buscar verdaderos trabajos, pero no conseguía nada, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ser asistente de un maestro de educación física en un colegio. Ahí formó buenas relaciones, tanto con los alumnos como con la mayoría de maestros, tanto así, que la directora le ofreció ser el reemplazo del maestro al que asistía, el cual estaba a un par de años de retirarse. Según Jasper, por fin había cumplido uno de sus sueños, pues cuando estaba en la escuela, siempre había dicho que quería hacer algo relacionado al deporte y el ejercicio.

Ahora tenía 20 años y Lapis estaba a punto de cumplir los 18, ninguna de las dos podría haber estado más feliz durante ese año. Pudo haber sido maravilloso, pero algo se atravesó a la mitad de este.

Eran principios de Julio, faltaban unos días para su cumpleaños, pero en ese momento, a Lapis solamente le preocupaba poder conseguir su certificado de preparatoria. Había decidido que no iría a la universidad ese año, a pesar del hecho de que todos le decían lo contrario: sus padres, sus amigas, sus familiares e incluso Jasper le insistían que debía ir a la universidad. Jasper y ella tocaban el tema por última vez.

-En serio, deberías hacerlo, con tus notas estoy segura de que te aceptarán en una de las mejores.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero en éste momento, aún no me he interesado por ninguna carrera en específico.

-¿Qué me dices de las matemáticas?, eres toda una nerd en ellas y ni siquiera te esfuerzas.

-¿Algo sobre matemáticas?, no lo sé.

-¿Qué tal medicina?, como tu padre

-Definitivamente no. NI siquiera soporto mi sangre menstrual.

-¿En verdad?

-Bueno, me da un poco de asco.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal dado de donde viene, pero… ¿eh? No nos desviemos del tema. Tú tienes el apoyo de tus padres Lapis, muchos quisieran eso, si lo piensas, eres muy egoísta.

Lapis suspiró fuertemente, estaba un poco cansada de tener la misma conversación con cualquier persona que la conociera un mínimo. No sabía qué hacer. No quería dedicarse a algo sólo para complacer a la gente. No había pensado en ninguna carrera que le gustara, pero no significaba que en el futuro, quizá, algo le llamaría la atención. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron disipados por el contacto de la mano de Jasper sobre la suya.

-Piénsalo de este modo, si no vas a la universidad, tus padres creerán que es por lo nuestro y nos obligarán a separarnos -decía la peliblanca con una mano en la frente fingiendo lamentarse.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-Sólo te digo las probabilidades

-Lo pensaré...

-En serio, deberías hacerlo, no todos tienen la oportunidad de entrar a una universidad y tú no la deberías desperdiciar.

-Ya lo pensaré

Y así dio terminó la conversación, zanjando el tema por algunas semanas.

* * *

La graduación se llevó a cabo a mediados de Julio. El evento se llevó a cabo en un lindo salón, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. No era muy elegante, pero tenía la formalidad suficiente para una ceremonia de graduación.

Lapis estaba nerviosa. Al fin saldría de la preparatoria después de tres largos años. Y también estaba el tema de la universidad. Desde que habló con Jasper la última vez sobre el tema, se lo pensó muy bien.

Fue a las asesorías de carreras y tomó los exámenes vocacionales. Se había dado cuenta de que la morena tal vez podría tener razón. Después de recibir sus papeles, les contaría a sus padres sobre su decisión. Además de que les presentaría a Jasper en persona. Algo que había estado posponiendo desde hacía medio año. Porque temía que lo peor pudiese pasar, además de que se sentía a mano con Jasper, pues ella tampoco le había presentado a ninguno de sus familiares. Sin embargo, decidió que el momento había llegado y este era el momento perfecto. Sus pensamientos no la dejaron dormir por la noche. Se exprimió los sesos pensando en las posibilidades de su decisión. Se dijo que todo podría limitarse a dos posibilidades demasiado simples. Que sus padres no aceptaran o que lo hicieran. Dependiendo de eso podrían pasar infinidad de cosas que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de imaginar.

* * *

Jasper llegó a la mitad de la ceremonia, se sentó en una butaca vacía y con la mirada buscó a Lapis. Después de algunos segundos la encontró, tenía una toga de graduación negra que hacía resaltar su piel. En ese momento una chica estaba dando un discurso, era alta, tenía el pelo negro y le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y hablaba tan despacio que pareciera que tardaba un minuto en pronunciar cada palabra que decía. Cuando terminó el discurso, Jasper estaba al borde del sueño, y cuando se levantó a causa del ruido que generaron los aplausos que en su mayoría eran por mera formalidad, creyó que era lo último del programa. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Lapis, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó que la gente volvía a sentarse. No tuvo más opción que imitar a los demás.

Inmediatamente después de que la chica de gafas bajará del podio, subió un señor de edad muy avanzada, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar sobre sus propios logros y experiencias, para después concluir con sus memorias acerca de la generación que estaba a punto de marcharse. Insultando en el camino a unos cuantos estudiantes llamándolos "débiles de cerebro" o "espero no verlos cuando vaya a un restaurante de comida rápida". Tenía que admitir que el anciano tenía su gracia, pero eso no dejaba de ser aburrido.

 _Debí llegar más tarde_ -pensó.

Después de que el anciano acabara su discurso, una señora de mediana edad tomó el micrófono y empezó a nombrar uno por uno a los alumnos de la generación para entregar los documentos que darían por terminados sus estudios. Esto tardó más tiempo del que Jasper hubiera querido, cuando acabaron de pasar todos los alumnos, por fin se dio por concluida la ceremonia de graduación.

No sabía con claridad cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin la directora dijo que se había terminado la ceremonia, en ese momento salió disparada buscando a Lapis, pero le perdió el rastro a causa de las hordas de personas que se iban acumulando.

Después de un rato la pudo localizar, estaba en una esquina del salón, sola. La trató de sorprender tapándole los ojos con sus manos, pero cuando tocó su rostro lo sintió húmedo. De pronto, la peliblanca cayó en cuenta de que eran lágrimas...

* * *

Lapis pasó a recibir sus papeles. El procedimiento fue el mismo por el que habían pasado sus compañeros de generación: cuando oían su nombre pasaban al frente, saludaban a todos los maestros que estaban ahí y al final se les entregaba sus documentos que comprobaban que al fin habían dado por concluidos sus estudios de bachillerato, acompañado por un abrazo de parte de la directora. Algo rápido y formal.

Después de pasar por todo el procedimiento, Lapis se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su lugar. Cuando por fin llegó a su asiento, sus padres la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y un par de lágrimas de parte de su madre, felicitándola por haber logrado una meta más en su vida.

-Espero que no sea la última graduación a la que asistamos -dijo su padre con un tono seco mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también lo espero -respondió Lapis-. He decidido entrar a la universidad. Quiero estudiar contabilidad.

Esta vez, su padre en verdad le dio un abrazo sincero. Su madre estaba llorando mientras se acercaba a abrazarla igualmente. Fue un bonito momento de familia que pudo haberse quedado en su memoria.

-Cambiando de tema, hay alguien que quiero presentarles.

-El padre se apartó un poco.

-Es… ¿ella?

-Sí

-Preferiría que fuera en otro momento.

La respuesta de su padre la había decepcionado. Sin embargo la había llenado de una vaga felicidad que jamás entendió.

-¿No crees que es suficiente el hecho de que te aceptemos como eres? -dijo su padre con una expresión de cansancio, como si se hubiese forzado a decirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo soy? -Lapis tenía la boca abierta, jamás se había esperado que su padre le dijera algo así-, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Nada, olvídalo, no necesitas que te lo diga -el padre estaba en una ola de ira resguardada. Se había contenido por mucho tiempo, se sentía como una olla a presión a la que se le quita el seguro antes de tiempo.

-Sí, sí necesito que me lo digas, dímelo por favor, porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido soy una persona, normal, como tú y como todos en este mundo Lapis empezó a elevar la voz, su rostro se empezó a tornar de un tono rojo debido al enojo que sentía . ¡Dímelo! -gritó.

-¡Eres una jodida lesbiana!, ¡e incluso después de que te aceptamos, quieres venir a insultarnos trayendo a tu "novia"! -explotó al fin el padre rojo de ira. Varias de las personas que estaban alrededor voltearon hacia ellos.

Decir que el padre de Lapis estaba arrepentido sería mentira. En verdad quería decir todo lo que dijo. Solamente que no en ese momento y definitivamente no en esas circunstancias. Se lo había guardado por un año. No sabía bien el por qué, quizá porque todavía guardaba una migaja de ilusión de que su hija fuera "normal", pero con el pasar de los meses, esa idea se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y cuanto más iba desapareciendo, más se iba acumulando el odio y el rencor hacia su única hija.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

Lapis dirigió la mirada su madre.

La madre no dijo nada, se limitó a apartar la mirada de la de su hija y dirigirla al suelo. Eso fue suficiente para Lapis.

-Si en verdad se sienten así, entonces creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de casa. Después de todo ya soy mayor de edad y me iba a ir por la universidad. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado así que no se preocupen por eso, si es que les preocupa. Pueden irse sin mí. Iré por mis cosas luego.

-Lapis, por favor -dijo la madre.- No seas tan inmadura.

-¡Esto no es un tema de inmadurez!- volvió a gritar-. se trata de que ustedes están incómodos conmigo, con quien soy, y yo no cambiaré, porque no puedo, así es como soy y si no quieren aceptarlo lo mejor para todos es que me vaya, así no nos haremos más daño -se paró y se alejó de ellos, no creía poder aguantar más.

Trataba de hacerse la dura, de mantener la cabeza fría ante la situación, de no llorar, pero le era imposible. Sus padres, quienes creyó siempre la apoyarían y darían ánimos en cada una de las decisiones que tomara fueran cuales fueran, esas personas que creyó que siempre la querrían incondicionalmente, la habían despreciado, posiblemente les causaba nauseas.

Se sentía como un pequeño pajarillo que fue cuidado y mimado, sólo para después ser desechado porque sus dueños habían decidido que ya no era de su agrado. Quería esconderse. Quería desaparecer del mundo, sentía que de repente toda la felicidad de su vida era arrebatada. Su mundo colorido, alegre y sin ninguna falla se había tornado de repente en tonos grisáceos. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus mejillas. Se decía a si misma que no debía llorar, quería ser fuerte, pero le era imposible. El sentimiento era más poderoso que su voluntad. Se limitó a ponerse en una esquina y recargar su cabeza en la pared, no sabía el por qué, pero esa esquina la reconfortó, y sintió que podía soltar todo lo que tenía atorado en su pecho. Al fin pudo llorar.

* * *

Cuando Jasper encontró a Lapis, ya sólo quedaba el cascarón de la chica que había conocido hacia un año atrás. Estaba deshecha. El tacto que le ofrecía su rostro era casi comparable con el de un cadáver, y cuando la volteó para poder verla descubrió que sus lindos ojos azules; esos que siempre radiaban un hermoso brillo alegre, esos que tanto la encantaban, ahora estaban totalmente apagados. Su brillo se había perdido en las amargas lágrimas que brotaban de ellos.

Jasper estaba impotente. Se había limitado a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, a pesar de que no tenía idea de si eso era cierto. Era duro ver como alguien que quería sufrir, pero para Jasper eso ya era completamente normal...

Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos para que Lapis pudiera tranquilizarse. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, pudo contarle el motivo de su decadente estado. Para cuando acabó el relato de su desventura Jasper seguía sin saber qué hacer, se limitó a abrazarla.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Te lo agradecería mucho -respondió Lapis con una sonrisa.

-Ahí podremos hacer lo que queramos -le dijo en tono coqueto.

Entonces Lapis rió, pero ya no era esa risa que tanto la había encantado la primera vez que se habían encontrado en esa plaza del centro, ahora sólo era una triste sombra de aquella hermosa risa. Todo había cambiado en Lapis y eso le resultaba especialmente doloroso porque ya estaba familiarizada con esa imagen.

Era la imagen de un corazón que ha sido roto por primera vez.


	6. 6-Nueva Vida

**6.-Nueva Vida**

 _Lo que pasó el día de su graduación todavía resulta extremadamente triste para Lapis. Jamás hubiera imaginado que sus padres odiaran sus preferencias. Ahora, mientras camina al mar siguiendo a la persona que la acompaña, piensa en su decisión, ¿hizo bien? ¿Fue demasiado inmadura? Aún no lo podría decir con certeza. En los primeros años siempre pensaba mucho en ello. Había días en los que se arrepentía por haberse ido de casa. Sin embargo, ahora que han pasado 12 años es más común que piense que fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, porque si no, no la hubiese conocido._

 _¿Qué si valió la pena? En este momento ella diría que sí. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor en unos años cambiará de idea._

* * *

Lapis cayó al pozo. Aquel al que se refería Jasper cuando habló de su hermana. En aquel entonces Lapis no lo comprendió, pero ahora sí. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro en su mente, los pensamientos de lo que haría a continuación no paraban.

 _Ve a disculparte -_ fue lo primero que pensó.

 _No, hiciste bien, ellos no te respetan_ -contrarió luego.

 _¿Y si simplemente dejas de llorar? Alguien terminara viéndote_ -regañó una más.

 _¿Qué harás ahora? -_ pensó por último.

-No lo sé -susurró Lapis desesperada.- No lo sé -volvió a repetir.

La mente de Lapis vagaba de una pregunta sin respuesta a otra. En ese momento creyó que lo mejor era desaparecer, desprenderse de sus padres, no los quería volver a ver.

 _¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te quedarás con Jasper? ¿Y si se aburre de ti? ¿Qué pasará luego?_

Más preguntas sin respuesta asechaban su mente, iba cayendo más profundo en el pozo, se preguntaba que habría en el fondo. Ya estaba cansada de caer.

Seguían los pensamientos.

Entonces una mano la sostuvo. Era una luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad, una mano cálida que le resultaba familiar. Era Jasper, había venido, y sin saberlo paró su caída. Lapis debía aferrarse a aquella mano, si la soltaba, incluso solamente si dejaba de verla sentía que volvería a caer.

Pararon los pensamientos.

Ahora solamente veía a Jasper, era su salvadora, se vía incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Se sentía en un nuevo mundo, donde todo era oscuro y la única luz era la peliblanca. Paró de llorar, pues se sentía a salvo. Y por último, pasó un pensamiento final que Lapis ignoró, pues creía que era malo.

Pero era una advertencia.

 _Eres patética._

* * *

Salió del evento con Jasper para dirigirse a la casa de sus padres. Unos minutos después de haberse calmado se topo con una amiga y luego de darle un abrazo de despedida le comentó que había visto irse a sus padres.

-Creí que ibas con ellos, pero veo que te dieron un poco de privacidad -le comentó, al ver a Jasper detrás de ella.

Lapis solamente rió. Tenía una sensación de dolor que le era indescriptible cuando supo que sus padres se habían ido directamente. Ni siquiera intentaron hablar con ella o buscarla.

-Sí, bueno, yo también ya me voy, cuídate mucho Kiki. Espero volver a verte.

-Yo también lo espero -dijo la amiga, dándole un último abrazo.

Nunca más la volvió a ver.

* * *

Jasper la acompañó hasta su casa. El trayecto se le pasó como un parpadeo, y cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino, aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlos. Pero el hecho de estar con Jasper la relajaba más. En ese momento se sentía dependiente de ella, creía que si se apartaba de su lado se desmoronaría por completo, que caería de nuevo en el abismo. Dio un gran suspiro y bajó del coche.

-¿No quieres apoyo allá adentro?

-No, haré esto sola.

-Está bien, pero si veo que pasa algo extraño entraré.

-Estaré bien, no me harán daño, después de todo siguen siendo mis padres -dijo en voz baja.

Al entrar a la casa, no encontró a nadie en la casa ¿cómo era posible que sus padres aún no llegaran? A lo mejor tomaron un desvío a alguna parte. Era mejor así. No quería verlos. Si en verdad se preocuparan por ella ya la buscarían, ellos sabían donde vivía Jasper y podían ir cuando estuvieran dispuestos a aceptarla. Si no…

No lo sabía.

Trató de no pensar en eso. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar. De pronto, la nostalgia del lugar comenzó a afectarla. Había vivido ahí desde que tenía memoria. No había conocido otro hogar, empezaba a creer que era una mala idea, por su rostro comenzaban a escaparse un par de lágrimas.

Terminó de hacer sus maletas y aún con ciertas dudas salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la entrada y dio un último vistazo a su casa para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

Al subir al auto Jasper abrió la cajuela y guardó su maleta.

-¿Qué tal las cosas ahí adentro?

-Tristes -respondió Lapis sin mirarla.

Luego subió al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jasper ya comenzaba a ser de noche.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lapis despertó en una habitación que le resultaba completamente desconocida. Por un segundo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Los sucesos fueron presentándose en su mente poco a poco hasta que conectaron uno con otro.

Quería pensar que todo había sido un sueño, que todo fue una proyección de sus miedos subconscientes. Pero no era así, se estaba enfrentando al duro golpe de la realidad, de pronto recordó que estaba en la casa de Jasper, se desperezó completamente y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación simple, la típica habitación de cuatro paredes, una televisión pequeña, una lámpara de mesa y un armario.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color turquesa parecían que ya tenían tiempo sin ser repintadas, pues la pintura ya estaba empezando a resquebrajarse para mostrar el cemento del cual estaban hechas. No tenía fotografías ni cuadros, esto era especialmente extraño. Nada evidenciaba que su novia viviera en esa habitación.

Cuando terminó de analizar por completo el cuarto, se levantó de la cama y salió de ella. Inmediatamente se encontró con Jasper. Se encontraba cocinando lo que parecían ser huevos con tocino.

Lapis se preguntó porque no le había llegado ese olor antes.

Cuando salió por completo de la habitación, Jasper se dio la vuelta y le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Toma asiento, la comida ya casi está, espero que te gusten los huevos con tocino.

-Claro, me encantan. Pero debería ser yo la que cocine, ya es mucha molestia que me dejes quedar en tu casa.

-¿Molestia? ¡Pero qué va! Si es más bien un sueño hecho realidad.

Este comentario causó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Lapis.

-Al menos me dejarás lavar los platos.

-Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor...

Lapis tomó asiento, y después de un rato Jasper le sirvió la comida, eran dos huevos estrellados, con dos piezas de tocino, que en conjunto tenían la forma de una carita feliz. Lapis se le quedó viendo a la comida unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír. Era una risa autentica, nada que ver con la del día anterior.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Lo siento, es que parece que ves demasiada televisión -y comenzó a reír de nuevo-. Jamás había visto huevos con forma de carita feliz fuera de las caricaturas.

-Bueno, la comida cumplió su objetivo, el cual era hacerte sentir mejor.

-Sí, los huevos con tocino en forma de rostros siempre levantan mi humor, dan la sensación de que eres un caníbal.

-Y además volvió tu humor. Bien por ti, ahora comamos, que se me hace tarde para trabajar. Además necesito poner en orden este lugar, hoy vendrá mi hermana y su novia, no quiero que las cosas estén tiradas por ahí.

-Yo te puedo ayudar en eso, si quieres puedo poner este lugar en orden mientras estás fuera.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, pero está bien si sólo limpias la sala. No creo que se metan a ningún otro sitio, bueno quizá el baño, pero ese está limpio. Por cierto, esa es tu habitación -señaló el cuarto del cual Lapis había salido hace unos minutos-. Puedes decorarla como tú quieras, antes era la habitación de mi hermana. Solía quedarse aquí una vez a la semana, mis tíos insistían en que lo hiciera, ya sabes, para mejorar nuestra relación y todo eso. La verdad es que funcionó un poco, al menos ya no me desagrada verla y podemos mantener charlas civilizadas. Pero hace unos meses que vive con su pareja y ya sólo viene de visita algunas veces. Tenías algo de razón respecto a la chica, en verdad parece que le hace bien a mí hermana, digo, al menos ya no tiene ojeras y se ve más feliz. Sin embargo, me sigue pareciendo que oculta algo, me parece extraño que haya soportado estar dos años siendo su novia y que ahora vivan en la misma casa me parece casi imposible. En fin, la chica hace algo acerca de dibujos, creo, y mi hermana trabaja en un restaurante, entrará a estudiar gastronomía en Agosto. Ambas son de tu edad, les vas a agradar, no te preocupes.

-Sabes algo, olvidé mencionarlo la otra vez que hablaste sobre ella pero quería preguntarte, ¿tu hermana también es lesbiana? ¿No es curioso?

-Supongo que si lo veo desde tu punto de vista lo es, pero la verdad es que me pareció lo más natural, o para ser exacta lo más obvio dadas algunas circunstancias -la morena se notaba algo incómoda con la charla.

-Lo entiendo, no tienes que contarme más de lo necesario.

-No es que no quiera, es que no me parece que sea el momento de hacerlo. Aunque en algún momento te lo contaré. Lo prometo.

-No lo tienes que hacer si no quieres, puedo vivir con el misterio. Podría incluso crear teorías acerca de eso. Soy muy creativa ¿sabes? No sólo soy buena en matemáticas, también destaqué en literatura con algunos cuentos. Soy muy imaginativa.

-Preferiría contártelo ahora a que empieces a crear teorías de mi vida como una fanática de alguna serie.

-¡Hey! Algunas teorías hechas por fans se volvieron canon.

-Aún así, no creo que me gustaría- Sí que te lo voy a contar, definitivamente. Pero en algún otro momento, ahora debo irme a trabajar.

Jasper se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó a su cuarto, que se encontraba justo al lado del de Lapis. Después de un rato salió con una sudadera, una gorra y una pantalonera.

—¿Esa es tu ropa de trabajo?

—Soy maestra de educación física ¿qué esperabas?

—Oh, sí, lo había olvidado.

—Supongo que es normal, ayer fue un día de locos.

—Sí, lo fue...

Por un momento, Lapis había olvidado lo ocurrido el día anterior. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del peso que conllevaba vivir sin sus padres. Tendría que encontrar un trabajo y sus planes de ir a la universidad estaban ahora muy lejos. Por su mente atravesó el pensamiento de dejar ir esa posibilidad, pero ahora quería ir más que nunca. Quería demostrarles a sus padres que no necesitaba su apoyo para ser alguien exitosa, no sabía cómo, pero lograría entrar a la universidad.

Antes de salir, Jasper le dijo que su hermana posiblemente llegaría a las cuatro en punto.

—Yo salgo a esa hora, así que posiblemente lleguen antes que yo. Les dará tiempo para conocerse. Trata de ser un poco cuidadosa, ya te he dicho que mi hermana es un poco... especial.

Inmediatamente después de que Jasper se fue a su trabajo, Lapis comenzó con el quehacer.

Empezó haciendo su cama. Después lavó los platos y los utensilios de cocina, luego barrió y trapeó la sala.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la casa eran las tres en punto. Le dio tiempo de darse una ducha y arreglarse. Al entrar al baño le sorprendió lo impecable que estaba. No creía que Jasper fuera el tipo de chica que le gustaba el aseo. Tomó una ducha rápida, y mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza iba recordando un poco más acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior. Todo eso aún era extraño para ella, no creía que su vida cambió de un día a otro. Pero por algún motivo ya no se sentía triste. Todavía estaba confusa, pero no triste, y sabía que era gracias a la peliblanca y por un momento se preguntó qué sería de su vida sin ella. Se imaginó distintas probabilidades y ninguna le gustaba tanto como la realidad, incluso ahora que la vida la había abofeteado, le parecía que su vida era buena en tanto estuviera con Jasper.

Cuando acabó de vestirse el reloj de pared que estaba en su cuarto marcaba las tres cincuenta y cinco. Se dirigió a la sala y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos oyó un timbre, rezaba que fuera Jasper la que tocaba. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola, tú debes ser Lapis, Jasper me ha contado sobre ti. Mi nombre es Amatista, soy su hermana.

Lapis se quedó paralizada por un momento. Esa chica le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba de donde o porque.

Era chica morena de cabello castaño, en ese momento llevaba puesta una blusa negra de tirantes con un pantalón de mezclilla. Traía un peinado diferente. Ahora lo llevaba recogido con una cola de caballo y se podían apreciar ambos ojos a los cuales se les habían desaparecido casi por completo las ojeras.

-P-pasen, digo, es tu casa después de todo.

-En realidad no -respondió Amatista-. Está era la casa de mis abuelos, se la dejaron a Jasper -en la voz de la morena había cierta tristeza que la contagiaba de una manera escalofriante. Era como un aura que la rodeaba, haciéndola nada más que un ser triste, como si no pudiera expresar alguna otra emoción.

Lapis comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

Entonces volteó a ver a su acompañante, era una pequeña rubia.

 _Oh mierda_ -pensó Lapis.

Ahora lo recordaba, eran aquellas chicas de la fuente, las que estaban a su lado en la primera cita con Lapis. Aquella chica era inolvidable:

Era aquella chica que le había causado tanta curiosidad hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía su cabello rubio corto, ahora apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros encima de una playera negra junto con unos jeans azules rotos, iguales a los de esa vez.

Se veía linda.

Y a pesar de todo, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Lapis esta vez no fue ni su peculiar estilo de vestir ni su hermosa cabellera rubia. Todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando vio sus ojos. La vez de su encuentro no pudo verlos porque estaba de espaldas, pero ahora que los veía no podía separar su vista de ellos. Eran de un color verde brillante. No sabía el por qué, pero verlos le causaba una gran paz, un alivio en su corazón que le hacía olvidar sus problemas. Era luz en medio de la oscuridad, faros verdes que la guiaban a un mundo mejor. Y por algún motivo que era incomprensible para Lapis, su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un color carmesí intenso.

 _Ésta será una larga e incómoda visita_ —pensó


	7. 7-Veinte Por Ciento

**7.-Veinte Por Ciento**

 _Lapis ve un faro a lo lejos. Le recuerda el momento en que vio sus ojos. Los comparaba siempre con faros, faros verdes. Sus pies tocan el mar, está frío. Contrasta con la mano cálida que la sujeta. De algún modo, esa sensación y aquella que sintió al verla no eran tan diferentes._

 _Era ver un cálido amanecer luego de una noche lluviosa. Era ver unos hermosos y tranquilizadores ojos, luego de que te partieran el corazón. Era sentirte llena y de pronto recordar que amaba a alguien más._

* * *

Cuando la pequeña rubia se percató de la mirada de Lapis se ruborizó un poco.

-L-lo lamento, no me he presentado -luego se aclaro la garganta y le tendió la mano a Lapis-. Mi nombre es Peridot y soy la pareja de Amatista, es un placer.

Lapis no captaba completamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentía extraña al mirar esos hipnóticos ojos, y le costaba apartar su mirada de ellos.

Pasó un poco más de un segundo para que respondiera al saludo.

-E-este, mi nombre es Lapis, es un placer -luego le apretó la mano.

Posiblemente era el momento más incómodo por el que hubiera pasado, y eso era mucho decir.

Después de la extraña escena, las visitas se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Lapis las siguió. Una vez ahí, tomaron asiento en el sofá grande, la una junto a la otra y Lapis en el sillón. Por un momento la habitación se sumió en un gran silencio, hasta que Amatista lo rompió.

-Y dime, ¿cómo conociste a mi hermana? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa curiosa.

-Por internet -contestó rápidamente Lapis.

Y volvió el silencio, ahora más incomodo, si es que era posible.

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Lapis como unos 30 segundos después.

-Ella cayó encima de mí -respondió Amatista riendo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. No funcionó.

Pasaron algunos segundos, para que alguien tratara de hablar de nuevo, esta vez fue Lapis.

-Jasper me contó que viven juntas, ¿cómo sucedió?

-Bueno, pues ella me lo pidió de pronto y yo siempre quise salir de la casa de mis tíos. Son buenas personas, pero no me sentía cómoda ahí. Y simplemente le dije que sí, mis tíos no tuvieron problemas con dejarme.

-¿Y a que se dedican? -Lapis ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Jasper llegara y la salvara de la incomodidad.

-Pues yo trabajo como ayudante de cocina, me ayuda a prepararme para mi carrera, además la paga es muy buena -respondió la hermana menor de Jasper.

-Y yo me dedico a dibujar -se apresuró a decir la rubia, era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la conversación.

-Oh, ¿pero en verdad puedes vivir de eso?, digo, ¿tienes un sistema de donación y todo eso?, ¿y cómo funciona? ¿O es que solamente te promocionas por las redes sociales y te contactan personalmente?

-Uso un sistema de donaciones, había empezado con pedidos pro contacto ¡pero era un caos!, a veces tenía hasta 100 pedidos al mes.

-Vaya, debes ser muy buena.

-Debo admitir que lo soy.

-Y debes admitir que no tienes nada de humildad.

Ambas rieron.

-¡No puedo creer que conozcas de esto!, a Amatista tuve que explicárselo como diez veces. Y no solamente a ella, todos quienes me preguntan me dicen que no es un trabajo real.

-Sí, ese es el estigma que se la gente que trabaja por internet.

-Supongo que tienes razón -suspiró la rubia.

-¿Y es difícil llegar a recibir 100 pedidos al mes? -dijo Lapis con una sonrisa y una de sus manos en la barbilla.

-La verdad es que al principio sí es difícil, tienes que hacerlo sin pensar en el dinero, ya sabes como un pasatiempo y cuando menos te das cuenta ya hay gente pidiendo y puedes sustentarte con eso. Es muy gratificante.

-¿Cuál es tu límite de personas al mes?

-20, además los que donan tienen acceso a dibujos que no subo a ninguna otra parte y hago un sorteo con un premio mensual.

-¿Y qué te piden? ¿No te molesta que te pidan dibujar algo que odias? -preguntó Lapis. Era una conversación bastante interesante.

-En verdad a veces me molesta un poco, en especial cuando me piden un dibujo de una pareja imaginaria en una serie. Lo triste es que eso es lo que más hago.

-Oh entiendo, emparejar personajes sí que arruina algunas series.

-¡Sí, lo sé!, jamás le ponen atención a la trama. La gente sólo piensa en que tal o cual van a quedar juntos y no les importa nada más. Lo tenebroso es que se expande al mundo real, con las bandas de chicos, los deportistas e incluso personajes históricos.

-Exacto, Jasper me dice que algunas parejas que se inventas los fans son buenas ideas, ¡pero nunca me da ejemplos! Aunque… pagaría una cantidad bastante tentadora por un dibujo de Paul McCartney y John Lennon.

-No existe el dinero suficiente para que haga eso. Además… Paul es de Ringo.

Ambas volvieron a reír.

Amatista se aclaró la garganta.

-¡¿Qué tal si mejor se besan?! -soltó de pronto.

Y entonces la habitación se sumió nuevamente en el silencio inicial. Pero ahora sumada con la tensión.

-¿P-pero qué estás diciendo? -dijo Lapis preocupada, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal para molestar a Amatista.

-¡Ya me escuchaste maldita zorra!, ¿por qué no te besas con ella? Es lo único que falta.

-Amatista, cálmate, estás teniendo un ataque -dijo con una voz calmada, casi susurrando como la de una madre arrullando a su bebé.

-¡Cómo rayos me voy a calmar, si estaban coqueteando en mis narices!

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?, ¿realmente tiene algún sentido?, por favor, solo respira.

La castaña estaba hiperventilando. Miraba a los ojos a Peridot y eventualmente intercambiaba para ver a Lapis. Inhaló y exhaló, repitiendo el proceso por lo menos unas diez veces más.

Cerró los ojos, respiró una última vez. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos tenemos que ir.

-No tienen que irse ¿sabes?, sé que fue un accidente -dijo Lapis.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, dile a Jasper que vendré luego. Una vez más, lo siento -salió de la casa, ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

Al salir, la chica rubia volvió a pedirle disculpas en voz baja. Y cuando se fueron Lapis cerró la puerta, puso su espalda contra esta y se dejó caer.

 _¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?_ -se preguntó.

Su mente no iba divagando acerca del porque de la reacción de Amatista, pues Jasper ya la había preparado mentalmente sobre ello. No esperaba que fuera tan celosa o tan impulsiva, pero al menos sabía que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Pensaba más en porque esos ojos verdes la habían hipnotizado, en la conversación que estaban teniendo, en realidad estaba poniéndole atención, no fingía para nada. Desde que había conocido a Jasper, las conversaciones que no fueran con ella le parecían monótonas, aburridas y unidireccionales. Siempre dejaba que la otra persona hablara, y se limitaba a asentir. Cuando le pedían su opinión respecto a algo decía sí o no, dependiendo de la situación, pero con esta chica no, ella fue diferente, y no sabía la razón.

* * *

Mientras subían al auto Peridot notó que Amatista aún estaba muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa, todavía te sientes mal por lo que paso ahí? -sentía tristeza por su novia, quien se veía arrepentida.

-¿Eh? No, sólo pensaba que esa chica no me agrada, me parece que es algo falsa -dijo con un tono sorprendentemente calmado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, a mi me pareció buena gente.

-A ti todas las personas te parecen buena gente -dijo Amatista.- se veía en sus ojos, estaban tristes y opacos, aún cuando sonreía y reía a todo pulmón, notaba que no dejaba de pensar en algo que la hace infeliz.

-Pues a mí me pareció buena gente. Por segunda vez alguien sabe de que trata mi trabajo, digo, quizá tu hermana le enseñó, pero lo hizo bien. Realmente sabía de lo que hablaba y realmente le interesaba lo que decía.

De pronto cerró la boca. Notó que su novia la miraba de una manera poco agradable.

-Aunque concuerdo contigo con que sus ojos se veían tristes, me pregunto por qué será.

-Sí, seguro lo notaste, no apartabas tu mirada de ellos -respondió Amatista con los brazos cruzados.

-Hey ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado? -dijo cambiando el tema.- Ayer abrieron un lugar nuevo en el centro comercial.

Peridot pasó todo el camino sin ver a su novia, se dirigieron al centro comercial. Ahí compraron los helados que había prometido, luego fueron a pasear por un rato en los alrededores, distrayéndose de toda la locura de ese día. Peridot pensaba que debió haber previsto un ataque como ese, de hecho lo más sensato hubiera sido haberse limitado a saludar y callarse hasta que llegara Jasper.

Para Peridot no era sencillo ser la novia de Amatista.

Sí, a veces había momentos buenos y en esos momentos ella era extrovertida y alegre. Eran esos momentos los que la hacían creer que todo valía la pena, que podían superar sus problemas y ser felices algún día. Para Peridot, aquellos momentos donde Amatista era feliz eran los más hermosos, los más esperanzadores, pero también los más tristes.

Porque también había momentos malos. Ella sabía que en una relación se pasaba por problemas de todo tipo, pero con Amatista el ochenta por ciento de su relación eran esos momentos. No se podía quejar, al principio posiblemente era el noventa por ciento. Era lo que había aceptado al ser su novia. La rubia lo sabía y Amatista se lo había advertido, y aun así ella había aceptado. Y no había llegado el día en que se arrepienta de aquella decisión.

Cuando la conoció, Amatista era un desastre, incluso más que ahora. Y ella también lo era.

En Amatista encontró comprensión en un mundo donde sentía que todos le daban la espalda. Con ella pudo expresarse, cada momento que pasaba con ella le hacía pensar que valía la pena levantarse de la cama, y quería creer que ella era el motivo por el que Amatista también lo hacía. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo cayó en cuenta que se equivocó al compararse con Amatista. Cuando lo pensaba se burlaba de sí misma, sus problemas eran nulos comparados a los de ella. Peridot creyó estar mal, pero mientras más iba conociendo a Amatista, más se daba cuenta de que, comparada con ella, Peridot sólo era una niña berrinchuda, llorando por motivos banales. Porque ella había pasado por el verdadero infierno, mientras que Peridot solamente podía soñar con conocerlo.

Cuando pensaba en todo por lo que habían pasado, se sorprendía recordando cómo era ese tiempo, parecía que hubiera sido hace siglos, a pesar de que sólo hubieran pasado dos años.

 _-Sí que he cambiado_ -pensaba con una sonrisa triste.

Todavía recordaba el primer día que la vio.

Fue una tarde de Mayo. Hacía mucho calor, pero incluso así, una Peridot de 15 años caminaba de regreso a su casa con un suéter negro, escuchando música mientras pensaba en la mierda de día que había sido aquel.

Deseaba llegar a casa para desquitar ese odio. Inconscientemente se sujetó el brazo, todavía sentía el dolor de las cortadas que se había causado la vez anterior. De pronto, la canción cambia, comienza a sonar una canción de los Beatles, una que hablaba sobre que lo único que necesitabas era amor. Una mentira, pero no dejaba de ser una buena canción.

De repente, mientras doblaba la esquina de una calle siente un dolor en la cara, luego se cae, esperaba sentir su rostro estrellarse en la banqueta, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Amatista. No eran hermosos ni únicos, se trataban de unos ojos atormentados con unas ojeras enormes que sólo se podrían describir como corrientes. Y aun así lograron hechizarla.

Inclusive dos años después de su encuentro, Peridot seguía ignorando el por qué esos ojos le atrajeron tanto. Tenía la teoría de que fue a causa de la fase por la que atravesaba. Creía haber encontrado a alguien como ella, pero, ¿y ahora que había cambiado? No lo sabía, pero tampoco era que se la desviviera pensándolo. En esos momentos a ella le bastaba con el veinte por ciento de momentos felices, porque esos momentos, eran invaluables.

* * *

Jasper llegó a las 5:00 PM. Con ella traía comida china y otras cosas que le parecieron necesarias para su hogar, cuando entró a su casa la encontró totalmente vacía. No había nadie en la sala, ni tampoco en la cocina. Entró al que era el cuarto de su hermana, en este encontró a Lapis dormida. Se veía tan apacible que le parecía un crimen el tratar de despertarla, así que decidió salir. Se preguntaba si su hermana habría llegado. La llamó dos veces a su casa pero nadie respondió, quería pensar que era porque estaban de camino.

Esperó una hora más a su hermana hasta que decidió que ya no llegaría, se dispuso a comer. Tomó una de las cajas de comida y las metió al microondas. Mientras esperaba que su comida se calentará, escuchó los pasos de Lapis. La vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cuando llegó a la cocina se sentó en una silla.

-Tu hermana está completamente desquiciada, me dijiste que fuera sutil, no que no volteara a ver a su novia -le dijo con una sonrisa, desperezándose del sueño.

-Oh dios, no me digas que te amenazó de muerte -le respondió.

-No, sólo me llamó zorra.

-¿Y el motivo fue...?

-¡Ninguno!, solamente hablaba con su novia acerca de su trabajo.

-Oh sí, debí advertirte que es muy celosa, y que esté un poco mal de la cabeza no lo mejora

-¿Algo más que deba saber acerca de ella?

-Éste no, creo que no, ¡ah sí!, también es vengativa, mucho.

-¿Entonces, debo huir?

-Jajaja, no, es sólo una broma, normalmente se avergüenza mucho de esos ataques.

-Muy graciosa.

-Sí, me han dicho que debería ser comediante en vez de profesora -se burló por última vez. -¿Y su novia?, ¿qué te pareció?

-Ahora entiendo porque decías que era extraño que siguiera con ella.

-¿Lo ves? Es raro.

-Pero sabes, yo creo que en verdad la ama, porque sus ojos brillan bastante cuando la ve o cuando habla de ella.

-Con que sí ¿eh? Pero sabes, eso da más miedo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si en verdad la ama, aún no la conoce, y si la conoce hay dos posibilidades; A) en verdad la ama o B) ella está más loca que mi hermana.

-Yo creo que exageras bastante.

-Supongo que sí -dijo Jasper suspirando.- supongo que sí -repitió.


	8. 8-Amor Dependiente

**8.-Amor Dependiente**

Cuando llegaron a casa, Amatista todavía se notaba un poco molesta. Inmediatamente después de atravesar el umbral de la entrada, se metió a la habitación y se fue a dormir. Peridot pensó que eso era lo mejor.

- _Tal vez durmiendo se le enfríe la cabeza_ -dijo para sí misma.

Ella aún no tenía ganas de acostarse, encendió el ordenador y se propuso a adelantar un poco de trabajo. Pasaron diez minutos donde solamente estaba ahí sentada, en frente de la pantalla, pensando en que dibujar, pero le era imposible. Su mente estaba en blanco, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo. Seguía ahí sentada, solamente pensando en el color azul, uno tan hermoso y a la vez tan triste, tan vivo pero a la vez tan melancólico. No lo comprendía, era tan misterioso, ese azul ocultaba tantas cosas, tantos misterios. La obsesionaba el azul, debía ser suyo, quería saber más, quería descubrir los misterios que guardaba en su profundidad, quería verlo brillar para encontrar el color más precioso del mundo, quería…

No quería nada.

Se sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

Había pasado una hora sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, de pronto, la inspiración le vino. No era nada relacionado al trabajo, solamente se trataba de una idea que debía sacar de su mente. Debía hacerlo. Era ahora o no sería nunca, jamás se encontraría a í misma con tanto valor para sacar aquella idea de nuevo.

Cuando terminó le dio un vistazo al producto final. Era tal como lo había plasmado en su mente. Lo guardó, lo miró por un rato más, luego lo pasó a su teléfono. Se sentía mal. No quería que nadie lo viera, solamente ella y nadie más. Borró su trabajo de la computadora, pero conservo el del celular, era su pequeño tesoro, su pequeña travesura, su secreto, lo era todo ahora.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, apagó la computadora y se fue a dormir. Mañana debía disculparse con Amatista, porque en su relación Peridot era la única que cometía errores. Aunque ella no fuera la culpable, siempre era la que terminaba disculpándose por cualquier motivo. Porque sabía que si no lo hacía, podría pasar cualquier cosa, y tenía miedo. No por ella. Nunca por ella. Temía por Amatista, quien sería capaz de todo con tal de destruirse.

Aún recordaba como aprendió esa lección.

* * *

Ocurrió la primera semana después de haberse mudado juntas. Ese día se les había ocurrido salir a pasear un rato al centro de la ciudad a pie. Estuvieron caminando por dos horas hasta que se pararon a descansar en la plaza del centro, de pronto, una chica se acercó a Peridot. Se trataba de una seguidora suya, le dijo que la conocía por sus dibujos y le pidió un autógrafo. Peridot no recordaba haber mostrado su cara en algún momento, era muy cuidadosa con eso, quizá la vio en algún evento y la reconoció mientras pasaba por aquí. En fin. La idea de autografiar algo le parecía divertida, porque si no era en un evento, casi nunca nadie la reconocía, pero cuando lo hacían sentía que su trabajo valía la pena. Además, tenía que admitir que eso elevaba su ego, le hacía sentir importante. Pero, al parecer Amatista no opinaba lo mismo. Charló con la chica unos cinco minutos, Peridot se dio la vuelta para presentarle a su novia, pero notó que ya no estaba.

-Oye ¿viste a donde fue la chica qué estaba a mi lado? -preguntó a la chica.

-Sí, de repente se paró de la banca y se fue. Creí que iba al baño o algo así -respondió.

-Qué extraño -dijo en voz baja.

La esperó 5 minutos, luego 10, 15, 20. Empezaba a tener miedo, pensó que era posible que Amatista haya sufrido un ataque y estuviera en problemas.

 _-O se fue a casa_ _¿Se habrá molestado por la chica? No, es ridículo_ -pensó.

Estaba buscándola en el baño, pero se congeló al recordar un hecho tan evidente que se reprendió a sí misma por no haberlo pensado antes.

\- _¿Se habrá molestado por la chica? No, es ridículo -_ volvió a decirse. - _Pero es Amatista_ -recordó esta vez.

Amatista. La misma chica de la que cayó enamorada, la misma chica cuyas ojeras, a pesar de que habían disminuido seguían acompañándola en espíritu. La chica que lloraba al ver una película para niños donde juguetes hablaban. La chica que se la pasó con insomnio, escuchando voces del pasado que solamente lograba callar cuando sentía un dolor físico, provocando que la mayoría de su cuerpo, desde los muslos, estuviera lleno de cicatrices. La persona que hizo un drama porque alguien pasó por delante de ella en la fila, golpeándola hasta que dos hombres la pudieron separar. La persona que lloraba día y noche solamente porque se sentía olvidada. La chica que tomó tantas pastillas y había ido tantas veces al hospital que los dedos de las manos y los pies ya no lograban contar. La chica que le dijo por primera vez que la amaba. La chica, cuya sonrisa sincera brillaba tanto como el sol. La persona que cuando estaba de humor era tan divertida y tan cariñosa que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado por todo lo que pasaba casi a diario. Esa era Amatista. Esa era la persona a la que Peridot amaba tanto, y de la que dependía aun más.

Tomó un taxi,

 _Quizá esté dormida_ -se dijo.

Llegó a casa.

- _Por favor, que esté dormida_.

Cuando llegó a su destino, le arrojó el dinero al taxista y bajó del taxi lo más rápido posible. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave, como la habían dejado al salir. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que sus pensamientos eran erróneos, que no habría nadie en casa. Abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, toda la casa estaba a oscuras a excepción de la habitación. Entró, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podría estar a punto de ver, y para su mala suerte, lo que pensaba no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

La encontró en la cama, su piel usualmente morena estaba pálida y sus labios estaban casi azules, tenía cortes en los brazos y un bote de medicamento a su lado. Los cortes eran profundos, apuntados a las venas, cortes que tenían el objetivo de darle una muerte lenta.

Peridot estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer. Su mente era un mar de pensamientos, tenía que guardar la compostura, porque si no lo hacía estaba segura que se desmoronaría. Sintió que caía a un pozo… pero no podía, debía aferrarse. Amatista la necesitaba en estos momentos.

Agarró valor y le tomó el pulso, era lento, pero ahí estaba. Inmediatamente llamó a emergencias, les dijo que había encontrado a su novia desangrada, y terminó por gritarles que se dieran prisa.

Los paramédicos tardaron diez minutos en llegar. Durante ese tiempo Peridot trató de parar el sangrado del brazo sin éxito, comenzaba a desmoronarse, creía que la ayuda no llegaría a tiempo. Se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole la mano pidiéndole disculpas. No sabía exactamente porque, pero aun así lo seguía haciendo.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia corrió a abrirles. Los paramédicos la encontraron con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, le preguntaron si estaba bien y ella les dijo que sí, los pasó a la habitación y luego se llevaron a Amatista al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, uno de los médicos le dijo que todo estaría bien.

-No se preocupe, no cortó ninguna arteria ni nada de suma importancia, sólo le eliminaremos los medicamentos de su sistema, luego podrá irse.

Cuando oyó esas palabras Peridot por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, todo estaba bien, al menos por ahora...

* * *

Ya era de mañana cuando terminó de rememorar las viejas memorias. Todavía no tenía sueño, no porque se sintiera culpable de lo ocurrido. Su falta de sueño se debía a la causa del problema. Esa chica de ojos azules que parecía ser una persona de lo más agradable, hubiera querido seguir la conversación. Nunca había conocido a alguien que supiera de lo que estaba hablando cuando hablaba acerca de lo que trataba su trabajo. Usualmente la miraban raro o directamente le decían cosas como:

- _En resumen, estás desempleada._

Eso la molestaba mucho, que la gente no viera más allá de sus narices, que pensaran que todos los trabajos se debían de odiar o ser aburridos.

Sin embargo esa chica no la juzgó, es más, incluso le preguntaba acerca de ello con verdadero interés. Lo sabía porque siempre notaba cuando la gente hablaba por mera obligación, se les notaba en sus expresiones corporales o en su tono de voz.

 _En verdad es una lástima que no haya podido conversar más con ella -_ pensó _.- Me pareció que era una chica realmente agradable._

Volvió a sacudirse aquellos pensamientos. Estaban mal.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que Lapis se había mudado con Jasper, en este curso de tiempo se dedicó a buscar empleo a pesar de la insistencia de Jasper de que no había problema. Los primeros días se estuvo paseando por la ciudad y recolectó toda la información de los trabajos que más le interesaban. Luego de haberse decidido por algunos fue a entregar solicitudes de empleo. Después de algunos días, alguien le llamara para una entrevista. Se trataba de un empleo como cajera en una tienda departamental. La paga, aunque no era tan buena, era decente, tendría seguro médico y descansaría los jueves. Pensó que era un gran paso en la nueva etapa de su vida.

Estuvo un par de semanas en entrenamiento y comenzó oficialmente un lunes a principio de Agosto. Le pareció emocionante el hecho de poder empezar. Las semanas anteriores había estado aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaba para comprender el trabajo, era muy simple. Entraba a las ocho de la mañana y terminaba a las siete de la tarde. Normalmente Jasper la recogía para después ir a algún lado a pasear o simplemente ir a casa a descansar.

Le agradaba su ambiente laboral. Sus compañeros de trabajo eran personas agradables. Todos cooperaban para que la tienda luciera bien, incluso había ocasiones en que el mismo gerente se ponía a hacer el aseo, el cual se iban turnando entre empleados. A Lapis le tocaba hacerlo cada dos martes. También había ocasiones en que el lugar se llenaba de gente y parecía que nunca iba a acabar el trabajo, pero generalmente estaba muy tranquilo. Su vida comenzaba a ser apacible de nuevo.

Con su nuevo trabajo los días se convirtieron en semanas y éstas a su vez se transformaron en meses. Para cuando Lapis se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el mes de Diciembre.

¿Y sus padres? Jamás vinieron a buscarla. No sabía el motivo, pero imaginaba que no habían podido perdonar que fuera lesbiana. Se decía a sí misma que debía dejar de pensar en ellos, ¿ya que caso tenía? Pero cómo podría dejar de pensar en sus padres, las personas que le dieron la vida.

A veces deseaba visitarlos, pero temía hacerse más daño.

En los últimos días de otoño hacía un frío insoportable, así que tenía que usar una chaqueta más gruesa de lo usual. Siempre se iba al trabajo temprano para comprarse un café en un local que estaba en frente de la tienda. Esa era su rutina.

En alguno de éstos días mientras bebía su café matutino, observaba a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor mientras se entretenía creando historias de ellos. Era su forma de esperar a que abrieran la tienda.

Vio pasar a un señor con traje e imaginó que se trataba de un espía súper secreto, que estaba a punto de embarcarse a una misión en algún lugar del mundo, a lo mejor Australia, debía impedir que un científico malvado creara un suero que convertía a los canguros en maquinas de matar súper musculosas. Lo acompañaría una bella mujer americana, rubia, de labios gruesos y alta. Se odiarían al principio, pero al final de su aventura serían amantes, al menos hasta que el espía se embarcara en otra misión, evitando los planes de otro científico loco, odiando a su nueva compañera, quizá una rusa pelirroja, para luego amarla al final, y se olvidaría de la rubia.

Luego vio una pareja de ancianos, el señor estaba empujando la silla de ruedas de su esposa e imaginó por todo lo que habrían pasado esos dos. Desde haberse conocido; ser novios y luego esposos. Todas las peleas, todos los momentos felices. Quizá tuvieran hijos y recordarían como fue la infancia de cada uno de ellos. Lapis supuso que ahora que estaban al final de su vida ya sólo les quedaban los recuerdos positivos y dejaron atrás todo lo malo para llegar al punto en el que estaban ahora y de pronto sonrió con una extraña nostalgia.

Por último vio pasar a una pequeña que iba a la escuela acompañada de su madre. Se imaginó a la niña creciendo, siendo popular en la secundaria, graduándose con honores del bachillerato y estudiando medicina. A lo mejor no pasaría el primer examen de ingreso y se desanimaría. Pero lo intentaría de nuevo el siguiente año y esta vez lo lograría. Se iba a esforzar más que los demás, debía demostrar que no se iba a quedar atrás y con el apoyo de su madre que siempre confió en ella, lograría graduarse un año antes. Se la imaginó ya siendo una doctora de éxito, reconocida en revistas, tal vez con un esposo que la amaba y dos hijos, a lo mejor un niño y una niña. Por último, se imaginó que cuando esa niña fuera una anciana vería hacia atrás y sonreiría con el recuerdo de ella siendo acompañada a la primaria por su madre.

Esto hizo sentir triste a Lapis.

Había terminado su café y la tienda estaba a punto de abrir. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero algo la detuvo en seco.

Vio a la chica rubia, la novia de la hermana de Jasper.

- _¿Se llamaba Peridot?_ -se pregunto a sí misma.

Creyó que no la vería, así que decidió no darle importancia, quería pedirle disculpas por las molestias que le pudo haberle causado, pero ya sería después. Pero mientras recogía sus cosas para irse ella la llamó.

-¡Oye! -dijo la rubia casi gritando.

Lapis no sabía qué hacer, quería irse pero eso sería grosero. Al final decidió darse la vuelta y saludarla.

-Oh, hola, tu eres la novia de Amatista ¿no? Este... ¿Peridot?

-Sí, yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez

-¿Disculparte?, ¿por qué? Yo soy la debería hacerlo, te habré causado muchos problemas.

-Bueno, sólo algunos -dijo la rubia sonriendo de lado.

-Al final ya no volvieron de visita ¿está bien Amatista?

-Sí, lo está, no hemos vuelto a ir por falta de tiempo, ahora que Amatista estudia y trabaja ya sólo le queda tiempo de respirar, creo que le hace bien tener poco tiempo libre.

-Oh, ¿y qué tal tu trabajo?

Lapis notó que el usual tono pálido de Peridot se volvió de un rojo casi imperceptible.

-Bueno, he estado muy ocupada este mes, jamás había tenido tantos pedidos, creo que alguien con influencia difundió mi trabajo, no me quejo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de nada.

-Quizá me suscriba a tu página para algún pedido ¿cómo la encuentro?

-Oh, sí, déjame mandártelo por un correo.

-Bien, mi numero es… -Lapis se quedó congelada, fue un segundo, quizá menos, también podía ser que se lo estuviese imaginando, pero le pareció ver una imagen en el celular de Peridot…

Su celular sonó, era la alarma que indicaba que debía irse.

-¡Mierda!, debo irme -exclamó-, se hace tarde, lo siento, pero espera.

Escribió su número de teléfono y se lo dio a Peridot.

-Es mi número, ¿me podrías enviar los datos de tu página y la donación por mes?, quiero pedirte algún trabajo para el cumpleaños de Jasper. Es en enero ¿crees que tendrás tiempo?

-Oh, ¡Sí, claro!, en la tarde te envió los datos.

-Bien, nos vemos -se despidió.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. A excepción del frío, era un día bastante común. Para la hora en que salió Lapis, hacía aún más frío, afortunadamente Jasper ya la estaba esperando cuando salió de la tienda.

Al llegar a casa se pusieron a ver películas con tema de navidad, eran clásicos como _el grinch, o qué bello es vivir,_ si bien todavía faltaba un par de semanas para navidad creyeron que era un buen momento para ver algunas. Jasper estaba a punto de poner _el extraño mundo de Jack_.

-Te digo que no es una película de navidad -dijo Jasper por enésima vez.

-Qué sí lo es, está catalogada como tal por todo el mundo, además es de mis favoritas -contestó Lapis.

-Está bien, entonces también veremos mi pobre angelito.

-No, por favor

-Ese es el trato.

Lapis fingió pensar un momento poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

-Está bien, supongo.

-Una vez más ha triunfado el mal, muajaja -se burló Jasper.

Cuando Jasper estaba a punto de dar _Play_ a la película sonó su celular. Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Hola? -respondió

-...

-¿Qué pasa? -se notaba sorprendida.

-...

-¿Cómo pasó?

-...

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?

-...

-Sí, estaré ahí enseguida.

Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Lapis rápidamente.

-Es mi hermana -contestó-. Está en el hospital

Lapis se sorprendió al oírla decir esas palabras tan tranquilamente, por un instante sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Desde la punta de los pies, atravesando su medula espinal, para darle la sensación de que sus pelos estaban erizándose y la piel se le ponía de gallina. No podía creer que alguien pudiese decir aquellas palabras de una manera tan fría y sin ninguna vacilación.

-Ella va a morir -suspiró la peliblanca mientras tomaba las llaves del auto.


	9. 9-Crisálida

**9.-Crisálida**

 _Lapis se halla parada en la orilla del mar mientras mira a su acompañante jugar con unos niños en el agua, un poco más alejados. Ella la voltea a ver y la saluda, Lapis le sonríe y le manda un beso. Se siente ridícula, casi al instante de hacer eso. La chica vuelve a jugar con los niños. Y Lapis vuelve a sumergirse en sus memorias._

 _Recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera sido hace unos días, jamás se desprendería de su mente, fue el momento donde todo empezó a cambiar, donde todo se salió e control. Donde descubrió que se encontraba en una crisálida, atrapada en la oscuridad, sin salida. Y de aquella cosa, saldría algo horrible._

* * *

El camino le pareció eterno, como si se alargara más y más. Le parecía que aquella carretera las dirigía al fin del mundo, en vez de al hospital. Eran las 12 de la madrugada cuando Jasper recibió la llamada. Lapis vio su teléfono. 12:05 AM, solamente habían pasado cinco minutos, pero a ella ya le parecía que llevaban una hora ahí. Era insoportable para ella, ¿por qué? No lo sabía bien. Solamente había visto una vez a esa persona en su vida.

- _Dos -_ se corrigió en su mente.

Solamente había visto dos veces a esa persona en su vida, una de las cuales le gritó que era algo así como una roba novias. Entonces, ¿por qué se preocupaba?, y más importante, ¿por qué a Jasper no le preocupaba? Lapis aún combatía con la incredulidad, no podía ser que Jasper actuara tan natural con algo tan delicado como lo podría ser la muerte de su hermana.

En el vehículo se respiraba un ambiente tétrico acompañado de una situación lúgubre, y el hecho de que se dirigían a un hospital no ayudaba para nada a la situación. Lapis sentía que se asfixiaba en esa atmosfera. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, en ellos siempre había un aura de tristeza y dolor acompañada constantemente por la presencia esporádica de la muerte.

Trató de buscar algún tema de conversación, algo que hiciera el camino un poco más soportable

-¿En qué hospital se encuentra? -preguntó Lapis.

En el Maheswaran ya sabes, el que es famoso porque la mayoría de los empleados son de la familia fundadora, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, he ido ahí un par de veces -era mentira pero quería que siguiera la conversación.

-Supongo que conoces muchos hospitales por tu padre -dijo Jasper

Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta que dijo algo que no debía. Jasper dejó de hablar. Ahora la situación era incluso más tensa que ante. Lapis solamente quería llegar.

Cuando ya veían el hospital desde la carretera, Lapis tuvo una sensación de alivio. No existía tal cosa como una carretera infinita que las dirigía al fin del mundo. Incluso se alegró cuando bajaron del auto.

Entraron al edificio. Estaba relativamente tranquilo, no había muchas personas como usualmente las hay en un hospital. Mientras Jasper se dirigió a una enfermera para preguntar en dónde se encontraba su hermana Lapis dio un vistazo a la gente del lugar.

Había a un niño, acompañado de sus padres, probablemente con gripa o calentura. También vio a un anciano, con unas muletas a su lado, leyendo el periódico encarecidamente. Luego, a su lado había una señora sin un brazo, tenía un lindo rostro. Era delgada, de pelo negro, ojos cafés y de piel morena clara. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, quizá por la espera. Uno siempre espera una eternidad en los hospitales. De pronto, la mujer de lindo rostro sin un brazo la volteó a ver. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los suyos por unos segundos. Luego, con su única mano, le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Lapis miró hacia donde estaba Jasper, aún seguía hablando con la enfermera, por lo que no le importó acercarse un momento a la mujer.

-Disculpa ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó la mujer, tenía una voz bastante bonita, como la de una cantante.

-Lapis -respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

-Bien, Lapis, mi nombre es Garnet, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí, claro.

-No tengas miedo, pase lo que pase estarás bien, ¿sí?

-¿Disculpe?

-Tus ojos, en tus ojos veo que tienes miedo, veo que están apagados.

Lapis no sabía que decir, solamente dejó que aquella mujer sin un brazo con lindo rostro y voz angelical siguiera hablando.

-A lo mejor piensas que soy alguna entrometida o algo por el estilo, pero créeme, he visto a muchísimas personas pasar por estas puertas, uno no tiene nada más que hace cuando esperas sentada tanto tiempo. Las clasifico en dos; las personas que entran con miedo y las que se sienten obligadas a venir. Tú eres de las primeras y tu compañera de las segundas. Imagino que es un familiar de ella, por eso es que está conversando ¿verdad?

Lapis solamente asintió.

-Ya veo, no la juzgues, la he visto venir decenas de veces y he visto como ella lentamente se fue arrastrando al segundo grupo. Es bastante triste cuando su hermana viene, últimamente con otra chica, bastante linda ¿no crees? Ella también se preocupa mucho, siempre tiene miedo, pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardará en venir por obligación. En hacer una mueca de desesperación, en tener unos ojos apagados que se dirigen al cuarto del paciente y se están ahí, esperando a que las horas pasen.

La mujer no dijo nada más.

-Su hermana se encuentra en la habitación 368 del tercer piso -escuchó decir a un doctor, luego miró hacia donde estaba Lapis. -doctora, la llaman en la habitación 245.

-Sí, sí, ya voy -dijo la mujer sin un brazo de lindo rostro con voz angelical y palabras melancólicas.

-¿Eres doctora? -preguntó Lapis sorprendida.

-Claro, solo estaba en mi descanso -respondió como si fuera una obviedad.- Nos vemos -se despidió mientras se ponía la bata y se iba.

Lapis la volvería a ver unos años después.

Jasper se dirigió hacia ella.

-Bueno, vamos -dijo mientras suspiraba.- Una vez más.

- _Ha pasado por esto decenas de veces_ -recordó Lapis.

Al llegar al pasillo de la habitación se encontraron con Peridot. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de espera. Se encontraba totalmente pálida y se veía completamente débil, con sus ojos esmeraldas hinchados y ojerosos a causa de las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Jasper se puso en frente de ella, la miraba con desprecio, como si fuera un ser patético e inferior.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? -su voz sonaba firme, esperando una respuesta inmediata.

La rubia tardó varios segundos para guardar totalmente la calma.

-Yo-yo, no lo sé -su voz era tan baja que parecía un susurro que se disiparía con incluso con el sonido del respirar-. Estábamos viendo una película, y por un momento tuve que ir al baño, pero cuando salí ella... ella estaba ahí... tirada, desangrándose.

-Vaya -se limitó a decir-, eres una inútil, ni siquiera puedes decir lo que pasó. Pero qué más da, la basura no puede encargarse de la basura.

-¡Ya basta Jasper!, harás que nos echen a todos -Lapis trató de intervenir pero parecía que no iba a funcionar.

Jasper sólo giró su cabeza hacia ella e inmediatamente después volvió con la pequeña chica. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Entonces salió una doctora y se acercó a ellas; tenía la piel morena, su cara ya tenía arrugas de los primeros vestigios de la adultez y en su pelo negro ya empezaban a brotar las primeras canas. Lapis creyó que estaba tocando los cuarenta y pocos.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Amatista? -hablando rápidamente, sin siquiera saludar.

-Yo soy su hermana -dijo Jasper rápidamente.

-Venga conmigo por favor.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación. Dejando solas a Lapis y a Peridot. La atmosfera era completamente incomoda, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

- _Quizá debería consolarla se nota demasiado triste_ -pensó.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra la rubia habló primero.

-Oye, ¿puedo decirte algo? -su voz ya era un poco más fuerte.

-S-sí -Lapis estaba algo sorprendida por la petición.

-Yo creo saber porque Amatista hizo esto.

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Jasper?

-Porque te metería en problemas a ti, sería una tontería decirlo si resultara que al final mi suposición fuera falsa.

-¿Por qué habría de darme problemas a mí?

-Creo que Amatista vio tu número registrado en mi teléfono.

-Pero eso es ridículo ¿por qué alguien haría algo así solo por...

Lapis se detuvo y lo pensó mejor. Los celos siempre están presentes en las relaciones, pero el caso de esas dos era totalmente extremo, no le pasó nunca por la cabeza que algo así pudiera suceder a causa de ella.

-¿De verdad crees que sea eso? -estaba empezando a sentirse culpable

-Eso creo, al menos es la única explicación lógica que le puedo dar a esta locura.

-Debo disculparme con ella cuando salga.

-No te precipites, si resulta ser que no fue esa la causa y te disculpas caeremos en otra desgracia -tenía una débil sonrisa que a los ojos de Lapis sólo lograba hacerla ver más triste.

Luego de eso no hablaron más, pasaron diez minutos para que Jasper regresara. No se veía devastada, por lo que Lapis tuvo la esperanza de que todo se hubiera resuelto.

-Ella vivirá -dijo Jasper-, pero está en coma. Al parecer perdió demasiada sangre así que tuvieron que disminuir su actividad cerebral. Podría durar semanas e incluso años para que se recupere. También está la posibilidad de que no despierte nunca.

Lapis no lo podía creer, Jasper decía todo eso de una forma tan natural que daba miedo, volteó hacía Peridot, se mantenía firme, apretaba sus puños tratando de hacerse la fuerte pero las gruesas lagrimas silenciosas que derramaba la hacían querer abrazarla. No podía imaginar el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a casa, este ha sido un día muy difícil -luego miró a Peridot-. Tú también ya deberías irte, ella no despertara mágicamente porque estas a su lado. Así no funciona la realidad.

-Vamos Peridot -Lapis trató de animarla- necesitas descansar aunque sea un poco.

-No -por primera vez en esa noche oyó a la rubia hablar en voz alta. Yo sé que no solucionará nada, pero me quedare aquí.

-Haz lo que quieras, si pasa algo llámame -el tono de Jasper era de burla.

En el camino a casa Jasper aún se veía muy tranquila. Lapis estaba extrañada, creía que actuaba así para no hacer sentir peor a Peridot pero al parecer ese no era el caso. Al llegar la morena se dirigió a la cocina y preparó café, le ofreció una taza a Lapis y se sentaron sin decir por unos minutos.

-Creo que si no mejora en los próximos tres meses lo mejor será desconectar...

Jasper no pudo terminar su frase, Lapis la había abofeteado.

-No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses, ¡es tu familia!, ¡cómo puedes decir eso!

-¡Exactamente lo digo por eso, porque es mi familia! ¡Prefiero que muera a tener que soportar verla en una cama y yo sin poder hacer nada por ella!

Jasper se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a su habitación dejando estancada su conversación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lapis se levantó tarde, pues era su día de descanso. Al salir de su habitación vio que Jasper estaba a punto de salir.

-¿A dónde te diriges? -preguntó Lapis.

-Al trabajo

-No, no lo harás, debes descansar de lo que pasó ayer, llamaré para que te den el día.

Lapis tomó el teléfono, tecleo el número de la escuela y cuando estaba a punto de marcar Jasper le tomó de la muñeca fuertemente. Lo hacía con tal fuerza que las venas de su muñeca y antebrazo se resaltaban.

-No harás nada de eso, ¡Oíste!

-Me-me... estás... lastimando.

Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la soltó de su agarre.

-Yo lo-lo siento no-no quería hacerlo, es que yo sólo quiero olvidar esto por un rato ¿sí?, el trabajo me ayudará a distraerme -la peliblanca se acercó a Lapis, le tomó las manos y le pidió disculpas repetidas veces.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, por un momento se había asustado, incluso imaginó que los ojos de Jasper se volvían de color rojo por la ira que mostraba su agarre. Por un breve momento tuvo miedo. Pero... ella se disculpó, Lapis pensó que eso era suficiente, después de todo no le había hecho tanto daño, sólo fue un agarre muy fuerte.

-Está bien, espero que el trabajo te distraiga, adiós.

-Gracias por entender, disfruta tu día libre.

Mientras Jasper salía por la puerta, Lapis pensó en toda la situación, Jasper nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y sobre todo nunca la había maltratado así. Obviamente era culpa del estrés de la situación. Si no, no se hubiera disculpado. En serio estaba totalmente arrepentida. Pensar en eso la hizo sentirse culpable.

- _La he visto venir decenas de veces y he visto como ella lentamente se fue arrastrando al segundo grupo_ -recordó las palabras de la doctora.

Jasper la había tratado tan bien cuando estuvo pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida. En cambio ella sólo hacía que Jasper se estresara más, en ese momento tan delicado no podía consolarla o hacerla sentir mejor, era una buena para nada. Merecía ese apretón, incluso que la golpease, merecía eso y más. Por ser una inútil.


	10. 10-Metamorfosis

**10.-** **Metamorfosis**

 _Lapis está caminando en la orilla del río, tomada de la mano con su acompañante. No se da cuenta que aprieta cada vez más fuerza la mano que la sujeta hasta que la persona se lo hace notar. Le pide disculpas y siguen caminando. Ellas disfrutan simplemente pasear tomadas de la mano, sin charlar ni decirse nada. La persona al lado de Lapis empieza a preocuparse, siente que se aleja cada vez más._

 _-¿Dónde vas? -le pregunta._

 _-Cuando cambió todo otra vez -le responde seria._

 _-Tranquila -le dice._

 _-Es difícil._

 _-Tú puedes._

 _Han pasado más de diez años desde aquella época, sin embargo a Lapis todavía le dolía recordarla. Fue el momento en el que salió de la crisálida, convertida en una deformación de ella misma. Duró poco tiempo, sí, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso. Había descubierto que nada era para siempre._

* * *

Todo empezó un 10 de diciembre. Ese día, Jasper llegó tarde al trabajo, había ido al hospital con su hermana, esa era su rutina desde hace una semana. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Atravesó la puerta de su casa. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Era raro, ese día Lapis tenía el día libre, y ella siempre estaba viendo la televisión cuando llegaba de trabajar. La peliblanca pensó que, a lo mejor se había cortado la luz, pero lo descartó en cuanto vio que sus vecinos estaban mirando la televisión. Estaba a punto de prender las luces, pero algo captó su atención en su habitación, notó una tenue luz, quizá de unas velas. Se dirigió a su cuarto. Al poner la mirada hacia abajo se dio cuenta que ahora estaba pisando pétalos de rosa, aún más extrañada siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta entrar a su cuarto.

La luz, efectivamente se trataba de velas, unas velas rojas para ser exactos. La luz de aquellas veladoras le recordaron a Jasper su infancia. Una temporada donde no hubo luz en su hogar y tuvieron que alumbrar la casa con velas. Sentía un escalofrío cada vez que veía esa luz.

La cama también estaba forrada de pétalos de rosa y encima de ellos estaba ella, ahí acostada, con sus ojos azules que daban contraste a la luz rojiza de las velas. Le recordó por un instante a aquella primera noche bajo la luz de la luna. Había pasado más de un año desde esa primera cita, más de un año de haber sus ojos brillar, ahora estaban opacos, tristes, sin brillo. Eso la enojaba.

Lapis estaba recostada en su cama con un baby doll negro.

-No es un sueño -le dijo Lapis riendo.

-Debo confirmarlo de alguna forma -respondió.

Entonces Lapis se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia Jasper; la miró a los ojos, la abrazó por el cuello y luego le plantó un beso. Al principio sólo se tocaron los labios, pero inmediatamente Lapis comenzó abrir lentamente su boca dando permiso a la lengua de Jasper para entrar a ella. Cuando Jasper quiso dar el siguiente paso Lapis se apartó.

-¿Verdad que no es un sueño? -le dijo con una sonrisa que guardaba algo de malicia.

-Tienes razón, en mi mente no tendrías puesto nada -contestó.

Puso sus manos detrás de la espalda de la ojiazul para quitarle la única prenda que traía. Luego, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Lapis, la deslizó lentamente hasta mentón y la sujeto con un poco de fuerza. Acercó sus labios y volvió a comenzar el beso donde se habían quedado. Comenzaron con un toque en los labios pero Lapis abrió un poco la boca. Jasper aprovechó para meterse de lleno en esta. Al principio a Lapis le costó acostumbrarse, pero no tardó mucho en conseguirlo. Ahora ambas jugueteaban con la lengua de la otra, olvidándose por completo de lo demás, de todos los problemas, en ese momento. Solamente existían ellas. Estuvieron así por alrededor de 30 segundos hasta que Lapis cortó el beso a falta de oxigeno, luego sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se besó con Jasper de esa manera. Pero algo no cuadraba. En sus memorias ella recordaba estar húmeda al momento de que sus lenguas se tocaron. Es más, siempre que se besaban de esa manera lograba ponerse muy húmeda. Sin embargo ésta vez no había sido así.

 _-Seguro es porque ya me_ acostumbre -pensó inocentemente.

Mientras Lapis discutía con sus pensamientos, Jasper ya había recuperado el aire y comenzaba a atacar su cuello.

- _Y luego siguen mis pechos..._ -se dijo para sí.

No sabía bien que es lo que pasaba, no era su comportamiento habitual. No sentía ganas de hacerlo. Normalmente cuando tenían sexo siempre era la misma rutina; estar en el sofá viendo algo en televisión, luego Jasper le acaricia la pierna para después besarse y terminar teniendo sexo en la sala. Lapis creyó que si le daba un toque especial al ambiente sería más romántico y serviría para romper el hielo en estos momentos difíciles para Jasper. Pero ella no lo estaba disfrutando. Solo pensaba en cosas aleatorias mientras dejaba que Jasper hiciera todo el trabajo. Se quedó mirando las luces de las velas, sólo lograban distraerla, y los pétalos de rosa le costaron un jodido ojo de la cara. Todo para que al final fuera básicamente lo mismo.

No se dio cuenta cuando la morena la acostó en la cama. Ya estaba en la parte en la que mordía sus pezones.

 _-Todavía falta mucho_ -pensó harta.

Jasper bajó lentamente hasta la parte baja de su estomago. Ella todavía estaba en sus pensamientos, tratando de ver el lado positivo de todo ese gasto que a su parecer era innecesario.

Jasper por otro lado no parecía darse cuenta de la ausencia de Lapis. Bajó para besar su pubis, luego alzó un poco sus piernas y después abrió sus muslos lentamente. En ese instante, Jasper notó algo completamente extraño. Lapis estaba totalmente seca, no había rastros de humedad en su vagina, esto le extraño completamente. Introdujo un dedo pero lo sacó inmediatamente al oír a Lapis quejarse.

-¡Hey, eso duele! -le dijo molesta

-¿Qué pasa? Sólo metí uno -se excusó Jasper.

Entonces Lapis se dio cuenta. Aún no se encontraba húmeda, es más, estaba completamente seca. Eso era extraño. Comenzaba a preocuparse, nunca le había pasado algo como eso.

Por otro lado Jasper intentaba arreglar la situación. Abrió un poco más las piernas de Lapis, luego bajó la cabeza hasta que su nariz y labios tuvieron contacto con la entrepierna de Lapis. Besó sus labios vaginales lentamente y procedió a abrirlos lentamente para después introducir su lengua. Primero comenzó lamiendo su clítoris, luego se adentró un poco más con lamidas lentas y cuidadosas, para después ir cada vez más violentamente. Oía quejidos por parte de Lapis, señal de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Pero no era así. Los quejidos de Lapis no eran de placer, sino de incomodidad. Sentía que la lengua de Jasper era como la de un gato, incluso más rasposa. Al principio le causó algo de cosquillas, por lo que la dejó continuar, pero cuando empezó a hacerlo cada vez más rápido sentía que la estaba irritando en vez de hacerla sentir bien.

Al final, Jasper desistió al ver que su idea no funcionó.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien amor? -le preguntó algo preocupada.

-No lo sé, esto es muy raro.

-Pues bien, supongo que lo dejaremos para otro día -finiquitó Jasper, su voz era fría con un tono de decepción.

-Supongo que tienes razón -respondió Lapis.

Se levantó de la cama y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, se encontraba aliviada de que todo acabara tan pronto. Lapis sintió que su pecho se aligeraba. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había gastado. Algo innecesario.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Su conocimiento sobre anatomía básica era nulo, y aun así, ella sabía que la vagina era un lugar húmedo por naturaleza. Sin embargo le dolía cuando Jasper trataba de estimularla. Nunca le había pasado ni había escuchado de nada parecido. Seguía pensando en eso, cuando de pronto sintió que la morena la sostenía del brazo.

-Quédate aquí esta noche -le pidió.

Lapis estaba a punto de negarse, pero no pudo.

-Está bien, iré por mi pijama.

-Gracias.

Lapis le sonrió.

Jasper notaba algo diferente en aquella sonrisa, era diferente. Una sonrisa cansada, aburrida, sin ninguna emoción de por miedo.

Cuando la ojiazul volvió, la peliblanca ya había apagado las velas. Temía quedarse a solas bajo esas luces.

Mientras Jasper dormía abrazada a ella, Lapis era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, ¿por qué sentía que Jasper la fastidiaba? Hace apenas un par de días sentía que estarían juntas por siempre sin importar que. Pero ahora no estaba segura. Con todas estas dudas se fue a dormir.

* * *

Era 13 de Diciembre. Los tres días anteriores, ambas se habían dedicado a buscar una solución a su problema. Habían intentado con todo tipo de lubricantes, pero nada de eso lograba funcionar. Después decidieron ir con una especialista, al contarle lo sucedido ella diagnosticó que el problema podría ser psicológico.

-Los resultados de sus pruebas salieron limpios, no tiene ningún tipo de infección. Quizá se deba a que ha acumulado demasiado estrés.- Le recomendó a un psicólogo, además de aconsejarle que hiciera algo de yoga o alguna actividad relajante.

No parecía que algo fuera a funcionar pronto y Jasper empezaba a hartarse. Había estado reprimiéndose demasiado. Justo en ese momento veían una película que sin duda sería más disfrutable con una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de Lapis, quería hacerla suya, después de todo para eso eran las parejas ¿no?

-No has ido demasiado al hospital últimamente ¿verdad? -preguntó de repente Lapis, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nah, sabes que no me gusta estar ahí, ahora sólo iré una vez a la semana después del trabajo. La enana se encarga de todo. Pobre tonta~.

No pudo terminar la frase. Sintió un leve ardor en la mejilla, producto de una bofetada.

-Deberías ser más amable con ella, hace su mejor esfuerzo por tu hermana.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le gritó-, ¿estás loca?, además, ¿por qué la defiendes?- Jasper estaba furiosa, la ira y el deseo que se acumulaban en su interior comenzaban a reventar.- Ella sólo logró arruinarse a sí misma. Es el precio por querer estar con alguien como mi hermana -todavía tenía la mano en la mejilla, estaba roja y cálida a causa de la bofetada.

-¡Eso es amor, tonta!, ¡ella lo hace porque la ama!

En vez de contestar Jasper se rio.

-Por favor, obviamente no la conoces, ella no está ahí porque "ame" a mi hermana, se pasa cada día en ese hospital porque es dependiente. No puede vivir sin alguien que le suponga un reto, quiere estar ahí y la "ama" porque es una mina de problemas. Quiere ocuparse de los problemas de otros para olvidarse de los suyos, darse menos importancia que un insecto con tal de que los demás estén bien, ese tipo de persona es esa idiota egoísta.

Lapis la veía fijamente a los ojos. Si lo que le decía era verdad, quizá ella no era diferente a Peridot. Ella olvidó sus problemas superponiendo su relación con Jasper. En su momento creyó que era amor, pero ahora no estaba segura del todo. ¿Y si era egoísmo como había dicho ella? De pronto sintió las manos de Jasper sobre sus mejillas, y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la besó tan violentamente.

Jasper no soportó más. La ira del golpe y la adrenalina que le causó hablar sobre la tonta rubia la hizo sentir excitada. Tomó el rostro de Lapis y la besó, metiendo su lengua a la fuerza y luego sus manos bajaron hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochó. Sintió como las manos de Lapis se hundían en su pecho, haciendo distancia.

-¿Qué-qué haces? -Lapis estaba asustada.

-Quiero hacértelo -respondió Jasper, la volvió a besar pero esta vez le mordió el labio inferior, esos suaves labios siempre eran deliciosos, no quería que fueran de nadie más.

Lapis sintió el dolor agudo en su labio, tenía miedo y quería volver a apartarse pero sentía que si se alejaba sería peor.

Jasper bajó sus pantalones a la mitad y metió su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Lapis, comenzó por meter un dedo en su intimidad, ella aún estaba seca y esto molesto más a Jasper quien metió otro.

-Jasper, por-por favor para, me duele -suplicó, con la voz entrecortada.

-No, no, ya empezaras a disfrutarlo -luego metió otro dedo, comenzó a moverlos cada vez más fuerte metiéndolos y sacándolos con rapidez.

Ya no lo podía soportar, el dolor era demasiado, comenzaba a llorar.

-Por favor, para, me haces daño -estaba sollozando.

Los sollozos de Lapis entraron directamente a los oídos de Jasper. La encendieron más, disfrutaba como la chica que estaba en frente de ella le suplicaba que se detuviera, eso hizo que quisiera ir más rápido, su respiración se empezó a entrecortar cuando escuchó los débiles gimoteos de Lapis, paró un instante su movimiento, estuvo a punto de tomar impulso y meter sus dedos lo más profundo que pudiera. Pero se detuvo al ver sus ojos. Esos ojos azules como el mar que brillaban por las lágrimas que derramaban. De pronto, su memoria le jugó una mala broma y la llevó a su infancia. En ese lugar todo era oscuro, donde solamente había luz de velas. Sus sentidos colapsaron, toda la excitación que sentía se fue. Sacó su mano de Lapis y se quedó aún aturdida. Hundida en sus recuerdos. Bajó lentamente su mirada y susurró repetidamente "discúlpame" y "lo siento" mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cubriéndose los oídos.

Lapis aún estaba aturdida y llorando. Por un momento odio a Jasper con toda su alma, pero... se estaba disculpando, ¿no era parte de las relaciones perdonar los errores del otro? No, definitivamente no lo haría esta vez, tenía que salir de ese lugar en ese mismo instante. Salió corriendo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Jasper seguía ahí, sentada, con los ojos abiertos y los oídos tapados.

Decidió que iría a la casa de sus padres, les pediría disculpas y les diría que fue una gran idiota. Tal vez no la perdonarían de primeras pero sí que la dejarían quedarse, y con el tiempo volvería a ganarse su confianza.

Terminó de empacar. Sólo quedaba el cómo podría irse. Tendría que evadir a Jasper o enfrentarla directamente.

Abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie, salió lentamente y al llegar a la sala se la topó. Estaba sentada en el sofá esperándola.

-¿A dónde vas? -dijo casi como un susurro.

-Me iré con mis padres.

-No lo hagas, por favor, perdóname, te juró que nada de esto volverá a pasar. Solamente no me dejes sola, te lo suplico, no me abandones, no aquí.

Lapis no hizo caso, solamente abrió la puerta, pero fue detenida por Jasper, la tomó del brazo derecho y se arrodilló.

-Cambiaré, te lo prometo, seré alguien mejor. No me dejes.

-No Jasper, necesito un tiempo sola, por favor déjame ir o gritare y haré que llamen a la policía -la morena dudó un momento, como decidiendo que le pesaba más. Al final la soltó lentamente, con titubeos.

Lapis se fue sin mirar atrás, si lo hubiera hecho estaba segura de que habría dudado. Se paró en la esquina de la calle y tomó un taxi. En el camino, fue pensando que les diría a sus padres. Ni siquiera la habían buscado ni una sola vez. De nuevo le parecía que estaba a punto de retractarse de su decisión, pero se dio ánimos a ella misma diciéndose que los padres nunca dejan de amar a sus hijos sin importar qué. El taxista interrumpió sus pensamientos, le dijo que ya habían llegado a donde le había indicado. La dejó justo enfrente de la casa. Se bajó, le pagó al taxista y le agradeció.

En cuanto el auto arrancó Lapis dio un suspiro, se colgó la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, tocó el timbre y se preparó para dar su discurso. Pero la persona que abrió era un desconocido.

Se trataba de un hombre algo mayor, parecía estar entrando a los sesenta y algo.

-Disculpe -dijo Lapis con curiosidad pero en su voz logró percibir algo de miedo-. ¿Y los dueños de la casa?

-¿Dueños? Ah, seguramente te equivocas hija, esta casa es de una señora, muy amable por cierto. Me dejó la renta en una verdadera ganga. Disculpa, estoy desviándome del tema. ¿La buscas a ella?

Lapis asintió.

-Se mudó hace un mes, después de que su esposo y ella tuvieran ese terrible accidente. Realmente terrible. Pero siempre pasan estas cosas en las grandes ciudades, tanto que la prensa no puede cubrirlos todos.

Lapis sintió el sudor frío que recorría su espalda lentamente, trató de tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. Su mente daba vueltas.

-D-disculpe ¿acaba de decir que tuvieron un accidente? ¿El doctor y su esposa? -estaba horrorizada, sentía que la sangre se le helaba.

-Ah, sí, entonces los conocías, ¿no supiste del eso?

Lapis negó con la cabeza

-Verás -comenzó el hombre, suspirando.- yo no sé mucho, solamente lo que me han dicho los vecinos, que es mucho, pero no estoy seguro si esa es la verdad. La señora no me dijo porque abandonaba la casa, fueron los vecinos quienes me dijeron, una vez llegué aquí. Dicen que la señora y su esposo tenían una hija, pero esta huyó un día. Nadie sabe por qué, solamente se dejó de ver. Algunos dicen que escapó con un novio o que empezó a caer lentamente en una adicción. El punto es que, esto destrozó a los señores. Sin embargo jamás hicieron el intento de buscarla; no la reportaron desaparecida, no la buscaron, nada. Simplemente la dejaron ir. Esto pasó factura en la pareja. El señor ya no era competente para su trabajo, era demasiado inestable. La señora, por otra parte, se refugió en otras cosas, por ejemplo, comenzó a tejer, pero solamente guantes, nada más. Guantes de invierno, todos de una sola medida y un solo color. Azul. Esto te lo puedo confirmar. Están ahí, en una habitación, la señora fue muy clara. Me dejó este lugar tan barato con la única condición de que no echara esos guantes. A mí, me pareció extraño pero acepté, era un precio ridículamente barato para tan lindo lugar. ¿Quieres verlos?

Lapis dudó un momento, todavía estaba procesando aquella información que le dieron de golpe. Aquel anciano se veía tan calmado contando como sus padres se fueron a la ruina. Suponía que aquel señor creía que todo eso eran patrañas. Al final asintió.

-Bien, dame un momento. -dijo, para luego irse en busca de los guantes que hablaba.

Tardó unos dos minutos. Mientras, Lapis seguía pensando. El señor le había dicho que su madre fue la que rentó la casa, también había dicho algo de un accidente. Sin embargo, no había dicho nada de un funeral. Tuvo la esperanza de que le dijera que sus padres solamente se habían separado. Aunque dudaba que aquel señor de tan avanzada edad lo supiera. Lapis aún seguía pensando en eso cuando el señor volvió.

-Mira, aquí están. Son muy bonitos, supongo que si te quedan puedes quedártelos. No creo que la señora eche de menos un par.

Lapis los miró. Guantes hechos por su madre. Sentía la calidez que salían de ellos, eran hermosos, hechos con un cuidado tan meticuloso que parecían haber sido creados por un experto, y hasta donde ella sabía, su madre no lo era.

-Veo que hacen juego con tus ojos -dijo de repente el anciano.- Quien sabe, a los mejor este encuentro estaba predestinado, y yo debía darte estos guantes.

Lapis no pudo evitar sonreírle, aquellas palabras le daban esperanza, esperanza de volver a ve a sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó en el accidente? -preguntó.

-Ah, eso. No deberías preguntármelo a mí, yo no sé muy bien sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que eres cercana a la familia, puedo darte el número de la señora y ella te podrá decir.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más? -volvió a preguntar Lapis.

-Mientras pueda responder -dijo el señor.

-¿El esposo sobrevivió?

-Sí, claro que sí. Aunque no sé si sobrevivir sea la palabra correcta. Como te dije, no puedo decírtelo yo, porque no sabría decirte la verdad. Pero si quieres mi opinión, yo diría que más bien, aquel hombre renació.

-¿Renació?

-Sí

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, quería preguntar más, pero estaba agotada, mentalmente agotada.

-Mira, ten, este es el número de la señora. Si quieres puedes marcarle desde aquí, o puedo llamarle yo primero, y decirle que la llamaras, por cierto ¿quién eres?

-¿Yo? Soy…-se interrumpió- digo, era amiga de su hija.

-Oh, ya veo. En ese caso yo le diré que viniste, aun así toma el número.

-No, no se preocupe, sólo venía a hablar con ellos, pero no era nada importante. Yo me comunicaré con ella cuando pueda, gracias por hacerme saber todo -estaba tratando de formar una sonrisa.

-No hay problema hija, cuídate.

-Sí, gracias.

Cuando el anciano cerró la puerta Lapis se dirigió a la acera, puso su maleta al lado de ella, se sentó y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Ya no tenía nada. ¿Qué haría ahora? Jasper tenía razón, debía quedarse con ella. De repente, Lapis sintió que la empujaban, nuevamente caía por el abismo, comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Sus padres estaban en otra ciudad, imposible para ella viajar con el dinero que tenía. No sabía qué hacer. Miró el número que le dio el viejo, luego vio los guantes, su mirada iba de uno a otro. Se puso los guantes, sentía frío sentada ahí. Comenzaba a oscurecer. El viento se hacía más fuerte, ella temblaba. Miró nuevamente el número. Sacó su teléfono. Marcó. Pidió disculpas, lloraba, suplicaba.

Luego de unos minutos, ya está todo oscuro, Lapis sigue sentada en la acera. Siente que alguien se para junto a ella.

Era Jasper.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea, sabes que tu lugar es conmigo, no puedes alejarte de mí -tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le ofreció la mano para levantarse-. Vamos Lapis, vámonos a casa.

Lapis aceptó la mano de Jasper.

-Tienes razón, vámonos a casa -le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sabía que si la llamaba ella vendría, siempre lo iba a hacer.


	11. 11-Bajo la lluvia

**11.-Bajo la Lluvia**

En la mañana del 24 de diciembre Peridot se despertó de la cama con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

En las semanas anteriores se había encontrado decaída; había necesitado algunos relajantes y aspirinas para poder dormir y soportar tener que ir al hospital.

Vaya que odiaba ese maldito hospital, sin embargo por alguna razón, en la mañana de noche buena, la rubia sintió que aquel sería un gran día para ella. No era que la navidad fuera su época favorita del año, simplemente necesitaba darse ánimos.

Tenía todo el día planeado: hoy no iría al hospital; en su lugar, iría a comprar algo de desayunar a su cafetería favorita, luego daría un paseo por la ciudad -siempre era interesante pasear en esa época. Siempre le gustaba ver los adornos de las calles, el nacimiento que se encontraba en el ayuntamiento y por supuesto el Santa Claus gigante del centro comercial- y al final se pasearía un rato por la plaza central, en esas fechas normalmente era adornada para la época y tenía que admitir que le parecía hermoso, en especial ese árbol de navidad gigantesco, que se alzaba en el centro de la plaza, como si diera la bienvenida a todos los que pasaran por ahí.  
Había decidido que aquel día no lo pasaría llorando y hablando con alguien que probablemente no la escuchaba. No es que no quisiera, es que no podía hacerlo, al menos no ese día en el que se levantó tan contenta. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan optimista.

- _¿A quién engañas? Sabes que sí lo recuerdas_ -era de nuevo esa voz, tenía que callarla inmediatamente.

Peridot se dirigió al baño y se dio un unto de agua fría en el rostro. Eso siempre callaba a la voz, y esa vez fue igual que siempre.

Esa voz la quería confundir, quería que volviera a ser la de antes, cuando aún no conocía a Amatista; cuando pensaba que era alguien sin valor en este mundo.

Aún creía eso, pero ahora sabía que nadie tiene valor. Ya había superado eso, ya no era una niña. En ese momento tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mantener una actitud feliz, al menos por hoy, porque si no lo hacía se volvería a derrumbar, como era siempre que iba al hospital. No quería llorar más, si lo hacía probablemente terminaría de vuelta en ese pozo oscuro.

Se secó la cara. Miró el espejo que estaba frente a ella y trató de forzar una sonrisa para darse ánimos. No funcionó, dio un suspiro y decidió que era hora de salir; se cambió la ropa de dormir y salió a la misma cafetería de siempre.

- _Y dime ¿desde cuándo es la misma cafetería de siempre?_ -solamente ignoró a la voz.

Se tardó un poco más de lo normal desayunando; no quería apresurar el día. Incluso se dio el lujo de comerse dos rebanadas de pastel. Cuando terminó su desayuno, sacó su teléfono y miró la hora, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, todavía tenía mucho tiempo, entonces creyó que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por el lugar, era un día perfecto para hacerlo, no hacía demasiado frio ni había salido aún el sol. Todo estaba marchando bien.

Estuvo un rato deambulando por las calles, admirando los adornos de algunas casas. Le sorprendía que incluso los hogares que parecían más pobres tuvieran al menos algunas luces en sus techos.

-A lo mejor debí haber puesto algunos adornos navideños -dijo para ella misma.

Lo estuvo pensando un momento y se le ocurrió una idea. Fue a la tienda más cercana y compró algunas luces, una corona para la puerta y un muérdago. Este último decidió comprarlo a última hora, después de habérselo pensado unos quince minutos. Después volvió a su casa y con la ayuda de una escalera colgó las luces en el techo, después puso el muérdago en el umbral de la puerta de entrada y al final puso la corona.

Nunca había puesto adornos navideños, pero al encender las luces que cambiaban de verde a rojo, luego de rojo a azul y por último de azul a amarillo la hizo sentir muy feliz, y pensó que, en efecto, ese día estaba siendo algo relajante y necesario para ella. Y lo siguió pensando mientras se bañaba para volver a salir.

Cuando salió del baño, tomó su teléfono y vio la hora, ahora eran las 4:30. Le daba tiempo de salir para comer algo antes de que las luces se encendieran en toda la plaza. Al salir, pensó que quizá debía ir en coche, pero al final decidió que sería mejor ir caminando a alguna cafetería cercana o quizá un restaurante de comida rápida. Al final decidió que iría a ambos lados, primero comería una hamburguesa y después iría por su segundo café del día.

Sus fondos habían estado subiendo mucho en las últimas semanas, porque cuando no estaba llorando en el hospital o abrazando una almohada, se ponía a dibujar. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Al principio pensó que sería incapaz de hacer siquiera un boceto, pero cuando tomó la pluma de su tableta y empezó a trazar líneas no se sentía diferente a antes, de hecho, por momentos se olvidaba de Amatista. Sentía que nada había cambiado.

- _Es porque nadie tiene valor, ¿recuerdas?_

Fue cuando escuchó la voz por primera vez. Era una voz familiar. Le causó un escalofrío, se dio la vuelta en un acto reflejo, creyendo que la persona que le habló estaba en la habitación. Se sintió tonta, comenzó a reír mientras secaba una tonta lágrima que se le escapó. Era la voz de Amatista. Luego de aquella vez, la voz se presentó incontables veces en el transcurso de aquel tan frío triste como lo era diciembre. Era desolador escuchar su voz, repitiéndole cosas que eran una mentira, burlándose de ella por no ser honesta. No podía pensar que aquello era menos que un castigo, porque seguía creyendo que su estado era culpa suya.

Recordó lo que le dijo a Lapis.

 _-Quizá vio tu número ._

Todavía se preguntaba si había sido eso, si fue su número el que causó su actual situación. También pudo haber sido aquel dibujo, el que hizo el día que conoció a la ojiazul. Era tonto creerlo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Amatista comprendiera el significado de aquella imagen. Eso le aterraba.

El dibujo era bastante simple. Un chica bajo el mar, llorando mientras que arriba, sobre el oscuro y desolador lugar había una luz verde. La chica miraba hacia arriba, con unos ojos llorosos pero brillantes, como si aquella luz fuera el consuelo que tanto esperaba.

Peridot se sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en ello. Al menos por hoy.

Llegó a la cafetería. Antes de entrar vio un vistazo por dentro, repasando con la mirada el lugar.

- _No te rindes ¿eh?_ -siguió ignorando la voz. No era tan grave cuando decía esas cosas, después de todo ella sabía que las cosas que decía no eran verdad.

Luego de haber terminado de comer, se dirigió al ayuntamiento para poder observar el nacimiento que se colocaba ahí cada año desde 1912, según decía el cartel informativo que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Mientras veía al niño Jesús al lado de María y José, pensó en cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera nacido en esa época.

-A lo mejor me crucificaban -se dijo y luego empezó a reír mientras bebía el último trago de una lata de refresco.

La gente a su alrededor eran todos familias y parejas, la hacían sentir rara, como si no encajara ahí, comenzaba a sentirse triste. Estaba a punto de borrar su sonrisa causada por su propio comentario, cuando de pronto sintió vibrar su celular. Era el recordatorio de que las luces de la plaza comenzarían a encenderse.

Mientras caminaba por la avenida central, fue recordando cómo había sido su navidad pasada con Amatista. No fue diferente a ese momento; habían estado fuera todo el día comiendo en la calle, viendo los adornos y visitando el centro comercial para escuchar los villancicos que ponían como música de fondo. Luego, al anochecer fueron a esa misma plaza, donde admiraron las luces que estaban regadas por todo el lugar, aunque admirar no era la palabra correcta, la verdad no les prestó mucha atención porque estaba más enfocada en besar a Amatista que en otra cosa. Sintió que ella misma se clavaba una estaca en su corazón, por permitirse recordar esas cosas en esos momentos.

Se puso cómoda en una banca y esperó a que el árbol encendiera sus luces a la vez que recordaba a Amatista y su sonrisa, sus jugueteos, su cabello maltratado y el tacto de su mano con la suya mientras estaban sentadas en esa misma banca. Pensó en como las cosas a su alrededor no habían cambiado para nada, sin embargo ellas sí que habían cambiado. Observó cómo el árbol comenzaba a prender sus luces e involuntariamente, a pesar de emplear todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo, las amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, que eran camufladas por las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Eran las 7:00 de la noche.

Ya había oscurecido.

Y la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar.

* * *

Habían pasado 11 días desde que Lapis fue a la casa de sus padres. Desde entonces, Jasper se había comportado de buena forma, ya ni siquiera se veía molesta por el hecho de no poder tener sexo. Había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Por lo menos, eso quería aparentar, eso quería ser.

Era 24 de diciembre, mañana de noche buena. Ese día Lapis comenzaría sus vacaciones. Eran 5 días de descanso pagados. En realidad no le apetecían, pero era política de la tienda descansar a por lo menos 3 trabajadores cada época festiva y esta vez le tocó a ella.

-¿No puede ser alguien más? -le había preguntado al gerente el día anterior, rogando que cambiara de opinión.

-No, lo siento. Podría hacerlo, pero los otros trabajadores ya pidieron otros días. Topaz, Sadie y Lars pidió año nuevo; y Jamie, Kevin y Ágata me pidieron los días de semana santa. No puedo negárselos, todos tienen aquí el tiempo suficiente para pedir sus días de vacaciones, lo siento.

-Ya veo -dijo Lapis rendida.

Ella no lo entendía, ¿cómo es que nadie quería pasar sus vacaciones en navidad?, entendía que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran de su edad y que no tenían familia ahí porque solo estaban estudiando. Pero al menos podrían ir a visitar a sus familias.

 _-Tú también podrías -_ se dijo.

Se sacudió la cabeza, suspiró y se resignó a su destino.

En la mañana de ese día, Jasper le llevó el desayuno a la cama y le dijo que se pusiera su mejor ropa y el pasador de mariposa que tanto le gustaba. Cuando Lapis le preguntó el por qué ella simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa. Así que sin alguna otra opción, empezó a escoger su ropa, luego se dio un baño y se preparó para lo que sea que hubiese preparado Jasper.

A las 4:30 de la tarde, ambas ya estaban arregladas, la morena todavía no le decía a la peliazul que era lo que tenía planeado para ese día. Tampoco es que le importara mucho. Últimamente Lapis era muy indiferente a los gestos que hacía Jasper por ella; desde llevarle el desayuno, acompañarla y traerla del trabajo, hasta poner sus programas y películas favoritas. Todo era a sus ojos, una enorme disculpa por su comportamiento del día anterior. ¿Acaso había perdón para aquello? No lo sabía. Para Lapis, lo importante era no quedarse sola, tenía miedo de estar tan sola. No se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta que fue a la casa de sus padres. Todo había cambiado, y ella no era la excepción.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto, Jasper la detuvo y le dijo que irían a pie. No sabía muy bien sus motivos pero no le puso objeción, además ella también tenía ciertas ganas de caminar.

En todo el camino ambas intentaron hacer plática, pero ninguna de las dos podía, cuando una decía algo la otra respondía y hasta ahí llegaba la conversación. Lapis no recordaba ese sentimiento de incomodidad desde que Amatista fue a visitarlas.

De repente, Jasper se detuvo en frente de un restaurante bastante elegante.

-Bien, es aquí -le informó.

-Vaya, parece muy exclusivo -dijo sorprendida.

-Lo es, pero conozco a alguien que me hizo una reservación.

Nada más al entrar, una empleada les preguntó sus nombres y si tenían reservaciones, Jasper le dijo su nombre y la señora las guió a su mesa.

Fue una cena muy deliciosa, pero demasiado silenciosa para el gusto de ambas, la mayoría del tiempo se limitaron a comer o decir uno que otro comentario acerca de la comida. Todo era demasiado incómodo y bastante aburrido para su gusto. Mientras esperaban el postre, Jasper le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara más a ella.

-Al salir te tengo una gran sorpresa ¿sabes? -lo susurró en el oído con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron el postre, Jasper pidió la cuenta rápidamente. Se veía un poco nerviosa, golpeaba la mesa como si fuera una batería con los dedos y se acomodaba el escote como si fuera un tic nervioso. Luego de pagar la cuenta, tomó a Lapis de la mano y la llevó casi arrastrando hacia la salida, se le veía toda agitada y nerviosa.

Al salir del restaurante, caminaron hasta la acera y ahí Jasper se paró, luego se arrodilló en frente de Lapis y se buscó algo en su bolsillo. Era una caja, y al abrirla le mostró un anillo.

-Lapis, cásate conmigo -aquella frase fue acompañada por las pequeñas gotas que comenzaron a caer del cielo, que empezaba a oscurecer lentamente.

Lapis no sabía que decir ni que hacer, puso sus manos en su boca, formó una sonrisa y comenzaban a brotarle lágrimas. Comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos felices que habían pasado juntas, solamente que no recordó ninguno. Recordaba lo molesta que era por chat contradiciéndola, recordaba que por su culpa bajaron sus calificaciones en la escuela, que por ella se fue de su casa, y recordó que casi la violaba hacía apenas veinticuatro horas. Y de pronto su sonrisa desapareció, y sus lágrimas se transformaban en rabia, una tan fuerte que, después de un tiempo ni siquiera pudo creer que había sentido algo similar.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Intentó salir corriendo pero fue sujetada del brazo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Acaso piensas que soy una mascota o un juguete con el que puedes jugar y luego desechar! -la mirada de Jasper era la de una persona desdichada, las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos. Lapis nunca la había visto llorar.

De pronto Lapis sintió una profunda lástima por ella, dejó de intentar liberarse de su agarre y la vio a los ojos.

Jasper vio de nuevo esa mirada. Esos ojos que eran azules pero se veían como el más oscuro de los pozos. Esos ojos que se sentían como navajas apretando su cuello en la noche oscura, amenazando con romper su cordura. No podía soportar seguir viéndola. La soltó. Pero ella no se fue. Seguía ahí, mirándola. Sus ojos color miel vieron esos ojos azules que no lloraban pero transmitían la mayor de las tristezas.

Lapis tomó las manos de Jasper, que le habían dado y quitado tanto, mientras se seguían viendo a los ojos.

-Lo siento Jasper, pero nada es para siempre.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, cruzando la carretera. Esquivó los coches, uno de ellos casi la atropella. No notó al conductor que le gritaba varios insultos, sólo quería correr. Y corrió aún más mientras la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, no tenía idea de a dónde iba, sólo corrió recto.

De pronto, se vio inundada por luces. Se encontraba en la plaza central. La luces eran muy hermosas, en especial las del gran árbol, que seguramente se podría ver desde muy lejos.

Se detuvo.

Dejó de huir, pero no estaba segura si lo que la perseguía la había alcanzado.

Ahora simplemente caminaba alrededor del árbol gigante. De pronto vio a alguien sentada en una banca, sola, bajo la lluvia. Lapis se quedó mirando un poco más hasta caer en cuenta que era alguien conocida. Era Peridot; ya era la única persona que quedaba ahí. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban a través de la oscuridad y las gotas de lluvia que eran cada vez más.

Lapis se puso frente a ella y la saludó. Ella volteó su cabeza y dio un pequeño salto al verla, pero le devolvió el saludo. Lapis se sentó junto a ella. Conversaron bajo la lluvia alrededor de una hora, aunque ellas sintieron que fue menos, contaron el cómo habían llegado a ese lugar. Primero fue Peridot y luego Lapis. Cuando la última terminó, la rubia derramaba lágrimas.

-Vaya, eres muy sentimental -dijo Lapis sorprendida.

-Ja, sí, eso parece -respondió la rubia sonriendo de lado.

- _Vamos, dilo_ -le dijo la voz

- _No quiero_ -le respondió Peridot

- _Claro que quieres, es tu sueño_ -contestó.

-¡ _No es verdad!_

- _HAZLO._

-¡Bien! -gritó en voz alta, de repente se cubrió la boca y miró a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual la miraba de una manera extraña, entre divertida y confusa, le hizo tornarse de un tono carmesí.

-Este, hem, como decirlo, ¡si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa! -volvió a gritar.

Lapis la miraba extrañada, pero le divertía la actitud de la pequeña chica. Era una rara combinación entre una niña excéntrica y tímida.

-Entonces aceptaré tu oferta -dijo sonriendo-, muchas gracias, ¿y qué tal si nos vamos ya de aquí? Si seguimos bajo la lluvia mañana de seguro enfermaremos -le dedicó otra sonrisa.

Peridot se ruborizó.

- _¿Ves que no era tan difícil?_

Fue la última vez que Peridot oyó alguna voz.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche.

La lluvia dejó de caer.


	12. 12-Empezar de Nuevo

**12.-Empezar de Nuevo**

 _El sol está en el punto más brillante del día, opuesto al clima que recuerda Lapis en ese momento. Un día lluvioso, una tarde gris y fría; una día perfecto, el día que por empezó su historia con Peridot, su hermosa rubia._

 _Fue catártico para ella ver aquellos ojos verdes en medio de la noche oscura. Eran sus faros, aquellos ojos hicieron que volviera a que ver el mundo de color._

 _Algo tan simple como el acto de hablar le hizo sentir una hermosa calidez y algo tan sencillo pero hermoso como lo era aquella sonrisa de esos labios rosados causaban que su rostro enrojeciera. Claro que no se lo dijo desde el principio, si lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera sido rechazada inmediatamente. Además no hubiera vivido todas las experiencias que la llevaron a amar esos ojos verdes y ese cabello dorado. Amaba su historia, de principio a fin..._

* * *

En la mañana del 25 de diciembre Lapis despertó a causa de una pesadilla. En ese momento no recordaba que era exactamente lo que había soñado, pero estaba segura que fue lo más aterrador que hubiera experimentado; su corazón palpitando exageradamente y el sudor helado que recorría todo su rostro se lo aseguraban.

Luego de sobreponerse al shock matutino, cayó en cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no le era para nada familiar.

Mientras analizaba la habitación, notó un olor extraño del que no se había dado cuenta antes de ese momento. Olía a quemado. Abrió la puerta corriendo, y se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar.

Peridot estaba en la cocina, preparando lo que parecían unos panqueques, o al menos eso parecía que intentaba.

Cada vez que trataba de darles la vuelta se ponía bastante lejos de la estufa y extendía lentamente el brazo izquierdo con la pala mientras se cubría el rostro con la derecha y trataba de dar vuelta, teniendo como resultado que los panqueques se salieran de la sartén o que, a causa de su tardanza ya estuvieran quemados. Lapis estuvo mirando por unos minutos hasta que no aguantó más y empezó a reír.

Su risa causó que Peridot se sorprendiera y diera un pequeño brinco del susto soltando la pala en medio de su sorpresa.

-Oh diablos -soltó la rubia mirando la pala en el suelo.- Ah, veo que ya despertaste -soltó de pronto, como si no hubiese notado su presencia antes-. En un momento estará listo el desayuno. Nunca había cocinado, pero es divertido intentarlo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y que comías antes, cuando no vivías con Amatista.

-Eh, un café con un pan para el desayuno, pizza o sopa instantánea para la comida y un cereal para la cena.

-Vaya, eso no es saludable -dijo Lapis.

-Je, es curioso, Amatista me dijo lo mismo cuando nos conocimos.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió, pero su mirada no lo hizo, ésta transmitía una tristeza inmensa y una gran melancolía. Lapis lo notó y rápidamente trató de cambiar el tema.

-Oye, eso se está quemando -apuntó a la estufa.

-¡Rayos!, no de nuevo -se lamentó y luego suspiró vencida-, ¿qué tal si mejor vamos por un café? Yo invito.

-No gracias, me gusta pagar mis cuentas.

-Pero eres mi invitada, a los invitados no se les cobra.

Lapis sonrió. Esa chica la hacía sentir bien. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente lo sucedido la noche anterior y quizá lo hubiera olvidado por el resto del día si Peridot no se lo hubiera recordado.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Si quieres darte un baño la puerta está ahí, en frente de mi habitación -apuntó a una puerta a la derecha, al fondo de un pasillo

Cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior irrumpió en su mente, su sonrisa desapareció y el miedo comenzó a brotar de su mente. Empezó a preguntarse cómo sacaría sus cosas de la casa de Jasper, cómo siquiera lograría verla a la cara.

- _Iré cuando esté en el trabajo, de esa manera me evito el conflicto de volver a verla_ -se dijo.

El problema era que ese día nadie trabajaba, salvo quizá algunas excepciones, pero definitivamente Jasper no lo hacía. Eso era un problema. No tenía ninguna prenda extra y no podía pedirle ninguna a Peridot porque dudaba que tuviera algo de su talla. Su mente estaba a mil por hora, pensando en alguna solución para poder aplazar o de preferencia evitar enfrentarse a Jasper. No se creía capaz de soportarlo en esos momentos.

Mientras seguía dando vueltas al asunto, su mente fue interrumpida por la voz de la rubia:

-Si quieres puedo prestarte algo de ropa.

-¿Puedes?

-Sí, claro. Cuando me fui de casa le robé algunas prendas a mi madre. Es una larga historia. Como sea, no son muy elegantes pero la mayoría son de frio. ¿Dónde estaban? Déjame pensar -puso una mano en su barbilla, haciendo un gesto de estar pensando y después de unos segundos levantó un dedo-. ¡Ah, ya sé! Están en el cajón de arriba del buró a la izquierda de la cama de tu habitación.

-¿Mi habitación? -se extrañó Lapis.

Peridot se ruborizó un poco.

-Bueno, sí, digo, si tu es que-que decides quedarte más tiempo, ¡claro que puedes decir que no si no quieres!

Lapis no podía creer que esa chica fuera de su edad. A sus ojos le parecía una niña de diez años. Se veía adorable con el rubor intenso en sus mejillas, y ahora que lo notaba tenía un poco de la masa de los panqueques en la mejilla izquierda. Estaba segura que si la miraba por más tiempo le daría un coma diabético. Apartó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo.

-Supongo que si no es una molestia me quedaré un tiempo, mientras consigo un lugar donde quedarme.

-No eres una molestia -le respondió la rubia-. Puedes quedarte todo lo que desees. Al menos hasta que Amatista...

* * *

No pudo terminar la frase. Todavía era muy doloroso hablar de ella. Aún se le iba la voz con el solo hecho de pronunciar ese nombre. Ella quería tener esperanzas, sin embargo jamás se las había expresado a nadie. Simplemente no podía, porque creía que en el momento que lo hiciera estaría aceptando la realidad, esa cruel realidad en la que el mundo la había pateado varias veces. Si llegaba a desahogarse con alguien tenía miedo de superarlo y dejarlo ir, no sería malo del todo, pero... -siempre había un "pero"- si dejaba ir a Amatista temía que volviera y la atormentara para siempre.

De repente sus pensamientos, que se tornaban cada vez más oscuros se disiparon cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba por los hombros.

-Lo entiendo, me parece justo. Ahora vamos por ese café del que hablabas ¿sí? - le dijo Lapis. Tenía una sonrisa muy amable, como si la chica de ayer que lloraba y corría empapada no hubiera existido nunca. Por un momento, le pareció que aquellos ojos azules brillaron de verdad. Al menos eso le pareció a Peridot.

Luego notó que algo escurría de sus mejillas, se tocó el rostro, eran lágrimas, había estado llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se secó el rostro con el brazo y trató de hablar sin que su voz sonara cortada.

-B-bien, vamos ¿Quieres ir en auto? -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Sí, claro, muero de hambre. Sólo me daré una ducha y salimos.

* * *

Lapis estaba en el baño, y mientras daba la vuelta a la llave del agua caliente, comenzó a pensar seriamente en el día anterior; metió su cabeza dentro de las gotas de agua, y vio como caían al suelo. No estaba lista para enfrentar a Jasper, era demasiado pronto, sabía de antemano que si la veía ahora mismo, algo le diría que había cometido un grave error y que se debería disculpar con ella.

Cuando tomó el champú con olor a fresas y comenzó a tallarse el pelo, pensaba en los posibles resultados de su inevitable encuentro con la peliblanca. Primero imaginó que todo acabaría pacíficamente, ambas podrían continuar con sus vidas y no habría rencores.

Mientras enjuagaba su cabello, pasó a la otra posibilidad, una en donde ella se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error, donde se decía que ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar que no fuera con Jasper, que ya no sería nada sin ella, una posibilidad en donde ella salía de la ducha, para luego correr hacia donde estaba ella y arrodillarse hasta que la perdonara. Porque ya no había lugar en este mundo para Lapis si no estaba con Jasper.

Rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a temblar, pero creyó que se debía al frio. Durante el tiempo que estuvo tallándose el cuerpo sus pensamientos se desviaron y fueron a parar en su anfitriona. Peridot.

Era una chica muy amable, no había duda de ello. Aun sin conocerse en lo absoluto la había invitado a su casa y le había preparado el desayuno. O al menos lo había intentado. No podía creer que existiera alguien tan amable.

- _Aunque quizá su situación le ayudó a tomar esa decisión -_ pensó-, _Puede ser que se sienta sola y por eso me haya permitido quedarme._

Lapis comenzaba a teorizar acerca del porque esa chica era tan amable. No es que no fuera agradecida, simplemente le parecía algo extraño que alguien que apenas conocía y con la cual había cruzado palabra quizá un par de veces la reconfortara de tal manera.

- _A lo mejor es porque ella entiende lo que es perder a un ser querido_ -suspiró. No quería seguir pensando.

Se enjuagó el jabón de su cuerpo y, mientras el agua recorría su cabeza, brazos, piernas y torso, tuvo un último pensamiento. Ella pensó que Peridot tenía unos lindos ojos.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Lapis vio la puerta que tenía en frente entreabierta. Se dijo a si misma que no debía mirar, pero su curiosidad era más poderosa, además ¿qué tenía de malo echar un vistazo? Asomó su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta e inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Vio a Peridot en ropa interior; llevaba unas pantis negras que hacían juego con su sostén, que probablemente era copa A. Seguramente estaba cambiándose la ropa para salir.

Lapis se sintió como un viejo pervertido espiando a una niña inocente. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se golpeó a sí misma en la cabeza un par de veces por haber hecho eso. Cuando su corazón se calmó y su mente fue más clara, comenzó a buscar la ropa de la que había hablado Peridot. En efecto, estaba donde le había dicho, pero no eran como las había descrito Peridot. Le había dicho que no eran prendas muy elegantes pero algunas le daban la impresión de ser bastante caras; en total había un par de cambios de ropa interior, una blusa de manga larga blanca con rayas azul rey, unos pantalones de lana negros que se veían bastante cálidos, una bufanda azul rey, un hermoso vestido rojo y un abrigo gris hecho de lo que parecían ser pluma de ganso.

Estas dos últimas prendas eran las que más llamaban la atención de Lapis, en verdad parecían ser costosas además de que eran lindas. Creyó que lo mejor era no ponérselas.

Salió de la habitación con la blusa azul rey de manga larga, la bufanda, el pantalón de lana y se puso las mismas botas del día anterior.

Casi al mismo tiempo de que dio un paso por el umbral de la puerta, oyó la voz de Peridot.

-Wow, ¡te queda muy bien ese atuendo, hace juego con tus ojos! -Lapis no sabía si fue un cumplió inocente o en verdad lo creía, aun así las palabras de la rubia causaron un leve rubor en su rostro.

Por su parte, Peridot tenía puesto un pantalón deportivo gris y un abrigo idéntico al que estaba en su habitación, además de una bufanda roja.

Luego de la sonrisa inicial, Peridot se quedó seria, como si estuviese pensando, tenía una mano en su barbilla y su boca se torcía de lado.

-¿Por qué no te pruebas el abrigo? -soltó de pronto.

-¿Ah?, me pareció que era algo demasiado caro, no quería parecer una aprovechada -confesó Lapis.

-¡Pero qué dices!, si he estado esperando que alguien se lo pruebe por más de dos años, ni a Amatista ni a mí nos queda, se lo intenté dar a su hermana pero le quedó muy pequeño. Creo que a ti se te verá perfecto.

-¿Estás segura?.

-Sí, claro, por favor. Digamos que es un favor para mí. He intentado deshacerme de el por años

-Está bien -dijo mientras volvía a la habitación a ponerse el abrigo que le había regalado la ojiverde.

Cuando volvió a salir de la habitación no volvió a ser recibida por un alago. Peridot estaba ahí parada, simplemente observándola, su vista no se despegaba de ella y hubiera podido jurar que su boca estaba un poco abierta.

-Y... ¿qué tal?

-Te...te ves hermosa.

- _Bien, eso sin duda alguna fue un cumplido Lapis, y empieza a ser incómodo_ -se dijo-. _Responde casualmente, como si no te hubiera dicho nada._

Sin duda era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Gr-gracias -tartamudeó a la vez que su rostro e intensificaba a un color rojo.

- _Excelente Lapis._

-Bien, es hora de irnos -le sonrió-. Compañera de abrigo.

Lapis hizo una sonrisa de lado y se limitó a seguirla.

* * *

En el trayecto no pasaron muchas cosas, fueron diez incómodos minutos atrapadas en el auto. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo iniciar la charla luego de ese raro momento.

Por la mente de Peridot pasaban muchas cosas, para empezar se estaba regañando por ese comentario tan incómodo.

- _¿Te ves hermosa? ¡Qué rayos me pasa!_

También había otras cosas, como el hecho de que Lapis traía puesta ropa de su madre, dándole un perturbador parecido, y también juraba que la había estado espiando mientras se cambiaba.

- _Sólo estoy un poco paranoica, llevaba mucho tiempo sola._

Para cuando llegaron a la cafetería, pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, parecía que el sol no se asomaría tampoco ese día. Bajaron del auto y fueron azotadas por el viento frío de invierno. En ese momento Lapis agradeció haber llevado el abrigo.

Entraron al centro comercial, Lapis ya se imaginaba a cual cafetería irían, a la misma donde se encontraron hace unos días. Le parecía raro que Peridot fuera ahí, no recordaba haberla visto ante ahí. Tampoco es que el café fuera excelente en ese sitio. No era malo, pero tampoco algo extraordinario que valiera la pena todos los días. Ella iba ahí porque estaba cerca del trabajo, pero no veía motivo para que la rubia la eligiera.

-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido? -preguntó Lapis

-Sí, casi todos los días -respondió Peridot.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo haberte visto más que una vez.

-Esa vez fue la primera.

-¿Tanto te gustó este lugar para seguir viniendo?

-Claro que sí, este café está muy bueno.

-Yo no le veo la diferencia con el soluble que preparo en mi casa, solo vengo aquí porque es más rápido que tomármelo en mi casa y luego irme al trabajo.

-Será que no sabes apreciar un buen café -dijo la rubia con un tono prepotente.

Lapis se le quedó viendo. Paró de caminar mientras dejaba a su acompañante seguir sola. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la rubia descubriera que estaba sola. Volteó hacia atrás y miró a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-¿Qué fue ese tono?

-¿Qué tono?

-Ese de hace rato. Como si dijeras que todo el mundo es estúpido menos tú.

-No sé de que hablas, pero ¿lo siento?

-No, no es eso, no me molesta, pero no creía que tu voz pudiera expresar cosas tan complejas como esa. Creía que se limitaba a: estoy muy emocionada y grito como una pequeña niña o estoy muy triste y hablo en susurros.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, lo siento -dijo Lapis riendo.

Lapis siguió su camino detrás de Peridot hasta llegar a la cafetería. Era un simple local con sillas y una barra en frente donde estaban unos empleados tomando ordenes mientras cobraban.

Peridot miró a Lapis y como si la escena anterior no hubiese pasado le preguntó que le gustaría.

-Un cappuccino, por favor.

-Bien, será un cappuccino y un frappé -le informó a la cajera.

Una vez que ambas tuvieron sus ordenes Lapis trató de conversar con Peridot:

-Entonces, por lo que me dijiste ayer, ¿ya no irás al hospital?

-No, claro que iré, sólo que no quiero que mi vida sea consumida ahí dentro. Necesito tiempo para mí y hasta ahora no me lo había permitido. A lo mejor mañana paso un rato ahí.

-Supongo que es lo mejor para ti. Así se dará cuenta de que mentía.

-¿Quién?

-¿Eh? No, nadie, hablaba sólo para mí.

Peridot no dijo nada.

* * *

El resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo, no fue tan incómodo como en el auto, por lo que pudieron conversar un rato sobre sus trabajos y algunas cosas sobre ellas o sobre su vida, ambas omitiendo cosas importantes.

Luego del almuerzo, estuvieron paseando un rato en el centro comercial donde se ubicaba la cafetería.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en casa ya era de noche. Peridot fue directo a su cuarto.

-Iré a descambiarme, si quieres podemos ver una película.

-Ok, ¿puedo escoger yo?

-¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si no te lo permitiera? Sólo no pongas nada de comedia... Por favor.

Mientras esperaba a Peridot se quitó el abrigo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a escoger la película.

Cuando la rubia volvió, traía un suéter verde con cuello largo y el mismo pantalón deportivo. Además llevaba en sus manos un par de tazas con algo humeante.

-Creí que no sabías manejar una estufa.

-Bueno, sé hacer chocolate caliente.

-Espero que te gusten la película que escogí.

-Mientras no sea una comedia estaré bien.

-Que bueno, escogí " _Siempre a tu lado_ "

Peridot escupió un poco del chocolate que estaba bebiendo, y por un momento sintió que se iba a ahogar.

-¿Es la del perro?, ¿no es una historia triste?

-Sí, pero no es comedia, ¿no hay ningún problema verdad?

-N-no claro que no, espera un momento, apagaré las luces.

- _Hagas lo que hagas Peridot, no vayas a llorar, no quieres dar mala impresión a los invitados._

Lapis apagó las luces...

* * *

Cuando la película acabó, Peridot tenía el rostro húmedo, no había parado de llorar en la última media hora de la película. Lapis encendió la luz y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que no te gustaban este tipo de películas -Lapis estaba arrepentida.

Peridot se secó las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Je, no me molestan, solamente soy un poco sensible, pero la verdad me ha encantado la película, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que tu no llores.

-He visto esta película miles de veces, quizá ya no tiene efecto en mí -dijo mientras acercaba su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de la rubia.

No sabía porque lo hizo, Lapis simplemente perdió el sentido de sí, la miraba a los ojos, estaban brillantes, cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas y aun así se veían felices; y tal como la primera vez que los vio, cayó hipnotizada en las profundidades de ese hermoso verde, y por un momento se dijo que el azul de los suyos se combinaba perfectamente. Trató de saber si Peridot pensaba lo mismo. Hizo el primer movimiento, la tomó de la barbilla y luego se acercó peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

Uniéndolos.


	13. 13-Abismo

**13.-Abismo**

Por un breve instante la mente de Peridot se desconectó de este mundo. Sintió como si un gigantesco tornado hubiera arrasado con todo lo que pasaba por su mente, dejándolo todo en blanco, haciendo que su único recuerdo de esta vida fuera aquel instante. Por un momento se dijo que podría estar así para siempre, por tan solo un instante, Peridot olvidó completamente sus problemas, de su mente desapareció el nombre de Amatista.

No había nada en el mundo, solamente ellas y ese momento.

El aire le comenzaba a faltar y lentamente comenzó a despegar sus labios de los de la ojiazul. Pero Lapis seguía sujetándola de la barbilla, y se volvió a acercar para a unir sus labios, esta vez de una manera más violenta, intentando introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Peridot.

La rubia comenzó a reaccionar a los agresivos intentos de Lapis; trató de apartarse de ella pero su agarre se hacía más fuerte, con una mano sostenía su barbilla, y con la otra rodeaba su cintura. Peridot sentía que no podía respirar, estaba sintiendo la lengua de la peliazul tratando de entrar en su boca, dudó un momento, se cuestionó si no era eso lo que en verdad quería. Paró de forcejear un momento, por un instante pensó que estaba bien dejar a Lapis entrar a su boca, cerró los ojos, venciéndose a sí misma, entonces, en medio del microsegundo de oscuridad que es un parpadeo, vio el rostro de Amatista.

Luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Ya no eran solo ellas y nadie más; de pronto Peridot volvió en sí. Sintió como la mano que Lapis tenía en su barbilla cambiaba de posición hacia su nuca, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo dorado. Peridot estaba asustada, sentía la respiración entrecortada de Lapis y por un momento lo confundió con un sollozo. Peridot ya no podía respirar, pero si lo hacía su lengua estaría dentro de ella y ya no habría marcha atrás. Con toda su fuerza apartó a Lapis de ella, empujándola con ambas manos.

Entonces algo en Lapis volvió a funcionar. Miro a los ojos a Peridot y se vio reflejada en ellos, pero no reconoció a la persona que veía. Su mente se había apagado por un instante y había estado a punto de cometer una gran locura. Estaba a punto de convertirse en Jasper.

-Lo siento -dijo con la cabeza agachada y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Peridot se levantó del sofá.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco, hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño ¿no? -dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se iba a la cama sin voltear a mirarla.

-S-sí, supongo que tienes razón -respondió Lapis.

No lo entendía bien, ¿no estaba enojada?, ¿o era qué lo estaba tanto que prefirió alejarse? Su mente daba mil vueltas, por lo que decidió irse también a la cama.

* * *

Recostada en la cama, a media noche sin poder dormir a causa de sus dudas y culpas, Lapis reflexionó sobre lo sucedido. Si la ojiverde estaba molesta tendría que conseguir otro lugar para quedarse, pensó en el número que aquel señor le dio, el número de su madre. Se dijo que a lo mejor debía marcarle, ya era tiempo. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, miedo de que la odiaran, de que aún no la perdonaran del todo.

Era una idiota. Sabía que besarla era una estupidez y aun así lo hizo ¿por qué? ¿De verdad sentía algo por ella? ¿Por esos lindos ojos?, ¿o eran esos labios tan suaves y dulces? Lapis no dejaba de pensar en ella, definitivamente había algo más, no era nada de eso, pero quería descubrir que era. Era imposible que ella le correspondiera, ella tenía a alguien, alguien que necesitaba de todo su amor y atención.

Bostezó con cansancio, mañana sabría si la rubia estaba enojada o no. Se cobijo completamente y trató de dormir.

Pensó en los ojos de Peridot por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Peridot debatía consigo misma. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, se dijo a sí misma que era la peor persona que hubiera pisado este o cualquier otro planeta, si es que existía vida allá afuera. No podía ser que hubiera disfrutado un beso que no fuera de su novia, porque joder, lo había disfrutado. Si no hubiera escuchado a su cabeza posiblemente estaría desnuda y con las piernas alzadas en ese preciso momento. Merecía un castigo, tal vez golpearse por haberle sido infiel a Amatista, o inclusive quizá acompañarla en su estado vegetativo.

- _Respira y cuenta hasta 10_ \- se dijo.

Funcionó, se había calmado, estaba pensando en hacerse daño de nuevo. No podía permitirse volver a pensar de esa manera, no porque se preocupara por ella misma, hacia mucho que le había dejado de importar su propio bienestar. Debía pensar en cuidar a Amatista, sino ¿quién se preocuparía por ambas? Bueno, Amatista tenía a su hermana.

Pensó en lo ocurrido, mejor dicho, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Fue la peliazul quien comenzó el beso, pero ella lo había aceptado tan fácilmente que se sorprendía de su nulo autocontrol. Por un momento vio la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera, pero la desechó inmediatamente, ¿a dónde iría? Si aceptó quedarse con ella era porque no tenía otro sitio al que ir. Su conciencia no le permitiría echarla. ¿Cómo vería aquellos ojos azules a la cara mientras le pedía que saliera de su casa? Era imposible. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a esos ojos la hicieran caer más profundo dentro de su abismo o que cayeran junto a ella. Peridot no recordaba por cuánto tiempo había caído por Amatista.

Al principio te alegras de compartir el pozo, pero luego, a medida que vas pasando tiempo en la oscuridad desarrollas un odio profundo, un resentimiento que se queda contigo y no puedes liberar, porque ya es demasiado tarde para eso, porque ya estás en el fondo. Y al final terminas dándote cuenta de que tú aún estas cayendo, lejos de la otra persona.

A Peridot no le importaba seguir cayendo. Ella amaba a Amatista, no porque fue su primer amor. La amaba porque aún con todos los obstáculos que habían tenido a lo largo de su relación, ellas seguían juntas, y Peridot quería que eso siguiera siendo así a pesar de que eso significara seguir bajando más y más dentro de aquella oscuridad.

Se preguntó si en verdad estaba dispuesta a tanto por Amatista y después de pensarlo un momento se respondió a sí misma en voz alta.

-Sí -lo dijo con una firmeza extraordinaria, y una determinación que había salido desde el fondo de su corazón.

Luego pensó en Lapis ¿qué era ella?, ¿qué eran para Peridot aquellos ojos azules y esos labios rosados y suaves? No lo sabía. Se quedó dormida tratando de averigua la respuesta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lapis se despertó sudando, cansada y jadeando. Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla de la noche anterior. Todavía no la recordaba por completo, pero su memoria había rescatado algunos fragmentos de aquel aterrador sueño, y no le gustaban para nada. Se trataba de agua, en su sueño ella estaba en lo más profundo del océano, totalmente obscuro y sin ninguna compañía, sentía que se ahogaba pero no llegaba a perder la conciencia, creía que seguiría cayendo a lo más profundo del océano, hasta que una luz la alcanzó.

Estaba segura de que había más, pero fue todo lo que logró recordar.

Al salir de la habitación encontró a Peridot en la sala, viendo la televisión.

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias -mintió la rubia-. ¿Y tú?

-No dormí mucho -dijo Lapis, sin ver a los ojos a su anfitriona-. He tenido una extraña pesadilla que no logro recordar del todo.

-Pero, ¿entonces cómo sabes que es una pesadilla?

-Me he despertado de golpe, cansada y sudando en invierno. Creo que son todos los síntomas de una pesadilla.

La rubia puso su mano izquierda en su barbilla e hizo un gesto de estar pensando.

-No lo sé ¿Sudando? ¿Cansada? También podría ser un sueño erótico. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lapis sintió como la sangre se elevaba por su cabeza y su rostro se tornaba de un color carmesí intenso.

-Eres una pequeña pervertida -respondió, aún sin poder controlar el color de su rostro.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que hace apenas unas horas estaba intentando meter su lengua por mi garganta -le devolvió la rubia sacando la lengua.

Hubo silencio. Uno muy incómodo, de repente ambas comenzaron a reír sin ningún motivo, sus risas eran fuertes, inundaron la habitación por al menos veinte segundos.

-Muy bien, tú ganas esta vez -dijo Lapis.

-Bien, para festejar mi victoria ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar a la cafetería?

-O qué tal si dejas de atentar contra tu salud y preparo algo saludable.

-No lo sé, aún eres una invitada y no quiero causarte molestias.

-No es una molestia, además, tómalo como una disculpa por querer meter mi lengua a tu garganta -esta vez Lapis le sacó la lengua.

-Touché -respondió la rubia-. ¿Ya podemos bromear sobre el tema?

-Si no te importa sí.

-No, no me importa.

Lapis preparó unos huevos revueltos con tocino, e hizo jugo de naranja con un exprimidor que encontró en la alacena.

-No puedo creer que no sabías que tenías un exprimidor.

-Te lo dije, nunca había necesitado abrir la alacena, sólo tal vez para hacer un café nocturno o cualquier otra bebida caliente nocturna.

-Vaya que eres única.

-Gracias.

-No fue un cumplido.

-¡Oye!

* * *

El día se fue rápido para ambas chicas. Se la pasaron charlando de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche comenzaba a caer.

-...Y así fue como me gané una radio antigua -terminó de contar la rubia.

-Vaya, ¿y en verdad funciona?

-Sí, claro -Peridot se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, un minuto después volvió con el viejo aparato lleno de polvo.

-Aún la escucho de vez en cuando, pero siempre olvido limpiarla.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

-Vamos a sintonizar alguna estación.

Conectó la radio y estuvo moviendo el aparato hasta que al fin captó una señal. Se trataba de una estación que tocaba temas antiguos. Cuando la sintonizaron empezó a tocar _Dancing Queen_ de _Abba._

-Oh, dios -sonrió Lapis-. Está canción me trae recuerdos.

-Déjame adivinar -soltó la rubia-. La cantaste en la primaria.

-Ahora es menos especial -Lapis se levantó de su asiento-. Pero no quita que ame bailarla.

Lapis levantó los brazos y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

* * *

Peridot sólo se limitaba a reír. Verla solamente lograba poner su convicción de amar a Amatista a toda costa cada vez más difícil. Era imposible no quedarse viendo a esa chica de ojos azules, era tan carismática como graciosa y tan graciosa como melancólica, lo podía ver en sus ojos, que estaban apagados. Seguía pensando en que quería verlos brillar, como el día anterior.

De pronto, sintió que unas cálidas manos sujetaban las suyas y la elevaban de su asiento.

-Lo siento, no sé bailar -dijo, tratando de soltarse del agarre de la ojiazul.

-Yo tampoco -le dijo Lapis con una sonrisa, insistiendo a la rubia para que se levantara. Al final lo logró. Comenzó a sacudirle los brazos, luego le dio una vuelta, Peridot se sintió mareada pero no paraba de reír, la canción seguía y Lapis la volvió a tomar de las manos mientras las movía por ambas.

-Mueve los pies -le dijo riendo mientras con la mirada apuntaba a los suyos para que la ojiverde viera.

La rubia trato de imitarla, pisando a su compañera en el proceso.

-Lo siento -dijo cada vez que la pisó.

-No importa -respondía riendo cada vez.

En la parte final de la canción Lapis tomó a Peridot de las caderas y la elevó, dando vueltas mientras ambas reían

-¡Hey! -dijo la rubia riendo mientras era elevada cada vez más.

-Lo siento, sentí el impulso de hacerlo -respondió Lapis sonriendo.

La canción terminó y Lapis bajó lentamente a Peridot y mientras bajaba, pudo percibir el aroma dulce que emitía todo su cuerpo, el cual sólo lograba confundirla más respecto a la chica de ojos verdes.

Cuando la bajo totalmente, Peridot apagó la radio y ambas se acostaron en el piso.

-Wow, bailar es muy cansado -dijo Lapis jadeando.

-Sí, pero fue divertido -contestó Peridot.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír una vez más. Cuando terminaron, Lapis se limpió una lágrima causada por reír tanto.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, parece que no me había divertido así en siglos

-Yo tampoco, se siente raro.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, Peridot buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró el aparato y al sacarlo lo vio de una manera extraña

-Es Jasper -dijo susurrando, como si la peliblanca estuviera en la sala. Luego de dudarlo por un rato, se levantó y contestó el teléfono.

La llamada duró aproximadamente 5 minutos. Lapis seguía acostada en el piso mirando al techo, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Peridot solamente se limitaba a decir _Ok_ o _entiendo_ con ía ser que se trataba sobre algo relacionado con Amatista y eso le preocupaba bastante.

Cuando Peridot colgó el celular comenzó a temblar. Lapis vio cómo pequeñas gotas caían al piso, después esas gotas silenciosas se hicieron más gruesas y empezaron a ser acompañadas de sollozos leves que fueron aumentando más y más de volumen, hasta alcanzar un sonido tan desgarrador que le partió el corazón.

Peridot no pudo seguir de pie, lentamente fue cayendo hasta quedar en el piso en posición fetal, exactamente como un bebé que se ha caído o que despierta a media noche y ve que no hay nadie a su lado, un bebé que piensa que ha sido abandonado en medio de la oscuridad. Eso era lo que Lapis veía en Peridot, y le dolió, le dolió porque de nueva cuenta se sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer.

Quería preguntarle qué había sucedido pero hubiera sido lo más inútil del mundo. Se limitó a acercarse a ella y acariciarle la espalda, sin decirle que todo estaría bien ni que las cosas irían para mejor, no lo hizo porque ella era la persona menos indicada para decirlo, si alguien tenía sus dudas respecto al futuro era ella.

Estuvo acariciando la espalda de Peridot alrededor de 10 minutos, la rubia seguía sollozando y gimoteando, pero ya no podía sacar más lágrimas, había quedado totalmente seca. Entonces Lapis la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acariciándole la nuca, oliendo su cuello y dejando que desahogara el resto de su tristeza en su hombro, y para cuando se despegó de ella la pudo ver a los ojos, pero algo inquietante la atacó.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Peridot habían perdido todo su brillo. Entonces Lapis recordó su propio dolor, el cómo se había sentido pateada por el mundo, y comprendió que el corazón de Peridot había sido roto.

.


	14. 14-Sólo un sueño

**14.-Sólo un sueño**

Era la 1:00 am. Lapis llevaba horas tratando de dormir, pero le resultaba imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en la chica que estaba en la otra habitación, probablemente aún estaría llorando. Tuvo que levantarla con cuidado, tomando sus manos y alzándola para poder llevarla a su cuarto. Mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, ella seguía sollozando.

No quería verla así por más tiempo, le recordaba a ella misma.

 _-No, no es cierto, tú no sufriste como ella lo está haciendo, tú te escudaste con tu tonta relación ¿y ella a quien tiene?_ -reflexionó.

-A mí -se respondió a ella misma.

Seguía sin poder dormir. A las 2:30 am comenzó a llover. Para ese entonces, Lapis ya se había resignado a no tener ni una hora de sueño y el sonido de los truenos y rayos que parecían caer justo encima de ella no la ayudaban.

No les tenía miedo, claro que no, pero le incomodaban en cierta manera.

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de ellos, tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada, pero aún seguía oyendo ese ruido tan escalofriante que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

Cuando era pequeña había asociado ese ruido con monstruos. Su madre una vez le dijo que a los monstruos les encantaban los truenos, porque asustaban a los niños y de esa manera se les facilitaba el trabajo de comérselos. Porque cuando uno tiene mucho miedo se paraliza y no reacciona a tiempo.

Claro que a medida que fue creciendo ese miedo le parecía más ridículo, pero no podía negar que cada vez que había una tormenta pensaba más y más en los monstruos o en asesinos que irrumpen en las casas.

Se preguntó que se sentiría tener tanto miedo que eres incapaz de moverte. Luego recordó que apenas hace algunos días ella había sentido algo parecido; cuando Jasper estuvo a punto de forzarla a tener sexo. No se había paralizado totalmente, pero su mente había dejado de funcionar por unos segundos.

Concluyó que si un monstruo o asesino se asomara por esa puerta o saliera por debajo de la cama, ella moriría sin poner resistencia. Luego rió en silencio por su pensamiento pesimista, de pronto, sus extrañas fantasías nocturnas fueron silenciadas por el chillido de la puerta que se abría lentamente.

Lapis se ocultó debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a temblar, la puerta se abrió completamente y escuchó cada uno de los pasos de la persona que acababa de entrar. La persona de repente paró y se sentó en la esquina de la cama comenzando a picar la pierna de Lapis y luego a moverla como si quisiera que se levantara.

- _¿Qué clase de asesino despierta a su víctima? ¡Sólo mátame y ya!_

-Hey ¿estás despierta? -era la voz de Peridot.

De pronto Lapis se sintió estúpida. Su rostro estaba rojo y a punto de estallar de la vergüenza. Agradecía que estuviera oscuro.

-S-sí, estoy despierta -dijo al mismo tiempo que quitaba la cobija de su cara-. No he podido dormir.

-¿Sabes algo? Si no estuviera tan triste bromearía diciéndote que te estabas masturbando.

-Aun así lo has dicho.

-Pero no me ha dado la misma gracia que hubiera sentido si lo hubiera dicho con un mejor humor.

Lapis suspiró.

-No importa, las personas tristes tienen el derecho a decir lo que quieran -luego, por algún motivo acercó su mano a la cabeza de Peridot y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-¿En verdad? ¿Puedo decirte cualquier cosa?

-Sí claro, libérate y suelta todo lo que quieras.

-Bueno, pero antes, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Depende.

-Quiero que finjas que todo lo que diga es un sueño, ¿lo harás? Es muy vergonzoso hablar de mí, nunca lo había hecho antes

-Todo es un sueño -dijo la chica de ojos azules, quien todavía tenía su mano frotando la cabeza de la rubia.

-Sí, todo es un sueño...

Peridot inhaló y después exhaló fuertemente. Luego comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te digo algo gracioso? Justo ayer en la noche pensaba en Amatista y me pregunté si en verdad la amaba, si en realidad podría esperar lo que fuera necesario para volver a verla y volver a estar juntas. Me dije que sí, pero parece que siempre hay algo que se burla de mí siempre, no logro entender que es, ni porque lo hace. Es gracioso, porque justo ahora no siento ganas de morir, solo estoy triste.

Cuando era joven creía que no merecía vivir y que las cosas estarían mejor si yo no estaba viva, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo ridículos que eran mis pensamientos. Sólo era una niña enfadada por cosas sin importancia. Cuando crecí me di cuenta que el mundo siempre giraría, no importaba que estuviera o no. El mundo era indiferente a mi existencia. Pero aun con eso, seguí haciéndome daño.

El día que me di cuenta de eso me sentí como una tonta. Me reí un montón. Hubieras visto como me destornillaba de risa en ése funeral. O cierto, olvidé mencionártelo, cuando tuve esa revelación estaba en el funeral de mi abuela. La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Yo la amaba mucho al igual que todos en la familia. Ella era el centro de nuestra alegría y la principal razón de las reuniones familiares. No es por presumir, pero yo era su consentida. Quizá porque fui la única nieta que heredó sus ojos, o a lo mejor porque mi cabello era del mismo color que el del abuelo, a quien no conocí, pero que según ella, fue su gran amor.

Siempre que mi madre y yo íbamos de visita, ella me despeinaba a propósito para poder peinarme de nuevo mientras me contaba alguna de sus anécdotas, las cuales siempre duraban horas, pero daba igual, porque eran muy interesantes, no por las historias, sino por la manera en que las narraba. Era fantástica para hacerlo, siempre lograba sumergir mi pequeña mente hacia los lugares en los que sus historias se desarrollaban. Y al final, cuando después de horas terminaba de peinarme y acababa su historia me daba un dulce de mantequilla. A mi madre le molestaba, pero mi abuela me los daba a escondidas.

En fin, cuando ella murió pensé que mi vida nunca sería igual sin mi amada abuela. En especial porque en esa época era muy común que me hiciera daño casi a diario. Supongo que es algo normal en algunos adolescentes de quince o dieciséis años sentirse así. Imagina el duro golpe que fue recibir la noticia de que mi amada abuela había muerto. Recibí la noticia al llegar de la escuela y lo primero que hice fue encerrarme mi cuarto y cortarme, esa era la manera en que le decía al mundo que se fuera al diablo.

Peridot hizo una pausa y comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que suena muy estúpido ahora, en verdad mejor imagina que no dije eso último.

-No importa .dijo Lapis.- Es un sueño ¿recuerdas?

Peridot solamente asintió y siguió su historia.

-Entonces el día del funeral vi eso que me hizo llorar de la risa. Mis familiares estaban charlando como si nada, en sus trajes negros, como si se tratara de la reunión de navidad ¿puedes creerlo? La persona que más amaba la familia había muerto y ellos sólo ponían caras tristes y comían el bufet que habían contratado. Supongo que hice mal en reírme, pero no lo hice con malas intenciones, de hecho no noté que todos pensaron que fui grosera hasta que mi madre me lo hizo notar.

Reí porque mi abuela me dejó una última lección, la cual hizo mi vida más fácil.

Por mucho que la gente te ame, te odie o por mucho que seas importante; ya seas un presidente o un vagabundo, nada importa, porque al final, cuando estés en un ataúd o en una zanja el mundo seguirá girando sin ti. Fue grato saberlo, eso alivió mucho mi cabeza conspiranoica que creía ser el centro de entretenimiento del mundo. Al menos por unas semanas, porque luego olvidé la lección y volví a cortarme ¿patético verdad?

¿Pero sabes algo? Al final la lección de mi abuela entró en mi dura cabeza. Todo gracias a Amatista. Cuando la conocí, inmediatamente me enamoré de ella, sentía que era igual a mí, que ella comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, me lo creí con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

Debes pensar que estoy loca, yo también lo creo y en verdad tuve momentos en los que pensé en dejarla. Cuando conocí su historia por ejemplo, en ese instante me di cuenta lo tonta que fui, el querer compararme con ella, ¿cómo siquiera pensé en semejante tontería? Mis problemas eran minúsculos al lado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo eran fascinantes. Ver como alguien está más abajo que tú te da una sensación de alivio. Suena horrible y en verdad lo es, pero así me sentía, mi enamoramiento se convirtió en una horrible obsesión por ver como se comportaba. Era como estar en un safari y observar a los animales, maravillándote de sus inesperados movimientos. Ahora que lo digo en voz alta suena muy mal...

Luego de un año, sin que yo misma me diera cuenta ya éramos pareja y debo decir que yo se lo pedí, aunque dudé mucho, ¡incluso escribí un discurso en mi mano para no tartamudear! Yo creía que las cosas cambiarían entre nosotras al ser pareja. La invité a que se quedara en mi casa y aceptó. Yo me sentía feliz y esperaba un gran cambio en nuestra relación y en su forma de ser. Pero todo era lo mismo, sólo que diez veces peor. Cambiamos los saludos por los besos y las citas por sexo, pero no podía saludar a nadie ni ver a ninguna persona que no fuera ella o podía causarle celos, por lo que pasaba mi tiempo dibujando en casa e incluso ella llegaba a molestarse por eso.

Siempre estaba pensando en dejarla, pero cuando más decidida estaba de repente teníamos un buen día y eso era suficiente para mí. Un buen día cada tanto, eso era maravilloso, hacia que valiera la pena todo lo malo para verla al menos un día de buen humor. Jugando, haciendo chistes y bromas.

Y de repente pasa esto, en verdad no es justo ¿sabes? Que ella esté en esa cama no es justo. Cuando le dije a Jasper que no me iría lo decía muy en serio, en verdad me quedé hasta que se me hizo urgente tomar un baño. En la primera semana sólo iba a casa a ducharme y volvía al hospital. Luego en la segunda semana fui sólo cinco días y en la tercera semana se me hacía cada vez más duro ir a verla. De esa manera hasta el punto de que ahora no la he visto desde hace tres días y no creo volver a poder verla ¿sabes que me dijo Jasper? Que había empeorado y ahora es incluso menos probable que despierte.

Peridot comenzó a llorar pero no se detuvo, siguió hablando.

-¿Qué clase de cruel broma es esa? ¿Cómo rayos puedo ir a ese hospital con olor a medicamento y muerte sabiendo que visito a un cadáver? En verdad que no podré, no quiero hacerlo.

Lapis volvió a acariciar su cabello.

-Claro que puedes, yo estaré contigo.

-No quiero que estés ahí, no quiero que me veas peor de lo que me viste hoy, por favor no te obligues y no me obligues a hacerlo -los ojos de la rubia se inundaron en lágrimas mientras elevaba cada vez más su voz-. No quiero volver, no lo haré. Si-si vuelvo a ese lugar, seguramente no podré resistirlo, me quebraré aún más.

Lapis agachó la cabeza, se sentía tonta por haber dicho eso, en verdad no entendía los sentimientos de Peridot, quería volver a verla sonreír, pero sólo lograba estropear más las cosas, así era siempre, una inútil buena para nada que arruinaba todo lo que quería.

-Entonces no la veas nunca más -soltó de repente con una voz fría-. Pero al menos ve a despedirte, dile tus motivos, como te sientes y agradécele por todo. Creo que es lo que todos merecemos.

La habitación de pronto se inundó en un gran silencio que sólo era interrumpido por la lluvia y los truenos que caían de vez en cuando.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Peridot.

-Lapis.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Claro

Entonces sintió como unos suaves y delgados brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Sintió su respiración y estaba segura de que ella también sentía la suya, sintió la calidez de su abrazo. Volvió a caer un relámpago cerca, pero esta vez Lapis no tuvo miedo porque se sentía segura en sus brazos.

De repente, Peridot rompió el abrazo, la miró a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya sentía los labios de la rubia unidos a los suyos. Al principio se dejó llevar, pero a medida que sus labios permanecían más tiempo juntos Lapis se daba cuenta de que algo estaba mal, no sentía lo mismo que la primera que vez que se besaron, se sentía más frío, como si besara a un muerto, como si Peridot no estuviera presente o hubiese sido reemplazada por un simple fantasma de quien solía ser. Aunque el ritmo fue aumentando seguía sin ser igual al anterior, faltaba algo, alguien...

 _Es, porque esto es un sueño_ -recordó.

Estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero no lo hizo, no quería hacerlo. Sentía que no debía abusar de la vulnerabilidad de la rubia, pero aunque ese beso no fuera ni la mitad de lo que había sido el primero, Lapis quería más y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se sentía como una mala persona, la peor escoria, pero todos esos pensamientos fueron disipados cuando Peridot levantó la blusa de la ojiazul y comenzó a desabrochar su sujetador.

-No te preocupes -dijo de pronto, su voz estaba calmada, sin agitaciones y sin rastros de la verdadera Peridot-. Es sólo un sueño.

-Sí -contestó Lapis mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia y le comenzaba a besar el cuello-. Es solamente un sueño.

Los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y la habitación parpadeaba de azul a negro constantemente, pero ninguna de las dos lo notó.

Porque todo era un sueño.


	15. 15-Reencuentro

**15.-Reencuentro**

Era el mediodía del día 27 de Diciembre cuando Lapis despertó de golpe. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño... o al menos eso pensó al principio.

Se dio cuenta de que sentía cierta libertad en su cuerpo por el frío que recorrió. Era extraño, se suponía que su pijama era caliente. No le dio mucha importancia al tema, bostezó y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

 _¿Eh? Espera un momento_

Levantó la cobija de su cuerpo, en cuanto lo hizo, cayó en cuenta que lo que al principio creyó que era un sueño, era real.

-No puede ser -dijo en voz baja.

Estaba incrédula. No podía ser que todo fuera real, que en verdad se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Peridot y por supuesto, no podía ser que esa sensación de placer que nunca antes había experimentado hubiera sido real.

De pronto, recordó todo con más claridad; su insomnio, la lluvia, ella viniendo a su cama para contarle todos sus sentimientos, la habitación parpadeante, su olor, su sabor, su cuerpo, todo.

Se puso la pijama para ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Cuando salió de la habitación esperaba encontrarse con la chica de ojos verdes, pero no la encontró, se asomó a la sala pero no estaba.

Pensó que tal vez estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Mientras se bañaba recordaba su cuerpo; ese cuerpo que ocultaba tras la ropa holgada que usaba: su vientre plano, sus caderas que formaban unas ceñidas y hermosas curvas, no las había notado esa vez que la miró a través de la puerta de su habitación. Lo que sí había notado fueron sus pechos, eran tal y como su sostén los presentaba: pequeños, redondos y firmes.

Todo en ella era hermoso, no podía evitar sentirse como un viejo pervertido cada vez que pensaba en ella de esa manera. Cuando lo hacía, su pulso se aceleraba y la parte baja de su estomago se encendía. Definitivamente esa hermosa rubia la volvía totalmente loca. Le encantó cada segundo que estuvieron juntas: el olor a fresas de su cabellera que inundó su olfato mientras la besaba, el cómo su espalda pálida formó un arco cuando metió su lengua dentro de su entrepierna, saboreando cada milímetro de su sexo y los dulces gemidos que salían de sus labios cuando jugueteaba con su clítoris, la forma redonda y perfecta de su trasero, que terminó de color rojo a causa de haberla azotado repetidas veces. Todo fue prefecto.

Le había encantado tener el control en la cama. No podía decidir su parte favorita de la noche, pensó en algunas de las cosas que habían hecho: el cómo la rubia le suplicó que fuera más rápido mientras metía sus dedos dentro de ella y cómo, siguiendo sus órdenes, Lapis no sólo fue más rápido, sino que cada vez más profundo, llegando incluso a meter cuatro dedos de su mano derecha dentro de la húmeda y rosada vagina de la pequeña chica.

Le encantó como la rubia le suplicó que la besara más, metiendo su lengua tan dentro de ella y ésta correspondiéndole de tal manera que pareciera que sus lenguas tuvieran vida propia, y bailaban una danza pervertida deseándose tanto que era imposible separarlas; también le gustó cuando le pidió que le diera azotes en sus nalgas, siendo cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, cada golpe que producía su mano contra el trasero de Peridot creaba un sonido fascinante, era sin duda el más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado, hasta que la rubia comenzó a lanzar pequeños sollozos que acompañaba de gemidos silenciosos mientras apretaba sus labios, creando un sonido tan perversamente delicioso que sólo logró que Lapis se excitara más con cada golpe, emocionándola a tal punto de que, para el final de la noche, los glúteos de la rubia eran de un tono rojo tan intenso como el de su rostro.

Sin duda era mejor siendo activa, se había sentido viva y húmeda desde el principio al fin.

Pero había algo que la molestaba, algo que no cambió en toda la noche, que por más que Peridot gritara de placer o llegara al orgasmo repetidas veces, su voz seguía sin mostrar algún signo de vida; sus chillidos de placer eran exquisitos, su entrepierna estaba húmeda y su sabor era el más delicioso que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar, y aun así faltaba algo dentro de la rubia, algo que se había ido y Lapis lo sabía. Aunque desconocía si eventualmente volvería.

Quería repetir todas esas magnificas sensaciones, pero sabía que no volvería a suceder, ella se lo había dicho.

- _Sólo es un sueño_ -y Lapis lo había aceptado, tanto así que ella misma lo pensó al principio. En parte por querer cumplir el pedido de la ojiverde y en parte porque aquello le parecía tan fantástico que ella misma ponía en duda que aquello pudiera ser verdad.

Cuando salió de la ducha revisó si había rastro de Peridot por la casa, pero no era así, la casa estaba en total silencio. Se dirigió al refrigerador para servirse agua y en el encontró una nota que decía:

 _"Anoche tuve un sueño que me dio ánimos para visitar a Amatista, estaré fuera hasta las 5 de la tarde, puedes hacer lo que desees mientras estoy en el hospital. Gracias por tu apoyo."_

 _Peridot_.

Lapis sonrió y leyó esa nota un par de veces más. Se sentía bien que te dieran las gracias, una calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde que se había mudado con Jasper. Y mientras releía aquella nota, un pinchazo de culpa la atacó. Peridot seguía creyendo que todo fue un sueño. O más bien lo seguía negando. De pronto, aquella culpa se transformó en tristeza, porque aquello significaba que la noche anterior no significó nada para ella, solamente un reforzamiento de su amor por Amatista. Se sintió tonta por haber pensado lo contrario, y se sintió aún más tonta cuando un par de lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro.

Cuando dejó la nota, se metió a su cuarto y se puso el mismo suéter de hace dos días, lo había lavado, pero empezaba a aburrirle usar la misma ropa. Quería cambiarse, sin embargo eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a Jasper o comprar algo nuevo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decidirse por salir y comprar ropa. Era preferible que ver a la peliblanca, sin embargo un recuerdo súbito hizo que se diera una palmada en la cabeza por puro reflejo.

Sus vacaciones por navidad terminaban ese día, y su uniforme estaba en la casa de Jasper.

-Vaya suerte -se dijo.

Pensó en faltar un par de días al trabajo, pero lo más seguro es que fuera despedida por faltar después de cinco días sin trabajar, y aunque no pasara eso, lo que sí sería seguro es que su supervisor perdería la confianza que le tenía y que tanto trabajo le había costado formar. Lapis dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se preparó un cereal y comenzó a desayunar sin ganas. Mientras metía las hojuelas de maíz azucaradas a su boca, pensaba en cada una de las acciones que debía hacer para que todo saliera bien dentro de lo posible. Se planteó varios escenarios probables a los que se podría enfrentar y buscó la solución para todos. Encontró las respuestas para todas las preguntas que le pudiera hacer su ex novia, excepto por una ¿Qué le diría cuando le preguntase dónde se quedaba? ¿Le diría que con su cuñada, con la cual le gustaba tener sexo para hacerla sentir mejor respecto a su relación y que le dio más placer en una noche que ella en más de un año y medio?

-Sería muy gracioso, pero no -sentenció Lapis.

Al final decidió que sólo le diría que se quedaba con una vieja amiga de la escuela.

Terminó su cereal, tomó el juego de llaves que le había dejado Peridot y la llave de la casa de Jasper, luego salió de la casa con un nudo de nervios en su estómago. Caminó hasta la calle más cercana y esperó un taxi, mientras estaba en la calle, un terrible pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

 _¿Qué tal si me pide que vuelva con ella?_

Era el único escenario que no se había planteado, en principio porque lo creía imposible, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le decía su cerebro que era una gran posibilidad. Trató de apartarlos, pero mientras más lo hacía, más eran sus dudas.

 _¿Volverías con ella? -_ se cuestionó.

No supo que responder, no lo sabía, hace un par de días era segur que diría que no. Pero en ese momento dudó. Paró un taxi mientras seguía debatiendo consigo misma su respuesta. El taxi tardó diez minutos en llegar a la dirección indicada, le hubiera tomado un poco más, pero todos los semáforos por los que pasaron estaban en verde. Lapis pagó exactamente lo que le dijo el taxista y se bajó del coche, ahora estaba consciente. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba ahí, en la casa de Jasper. Pasó saliva por su garganta, se trató de relajar y caminó hacia la puerta con paso lento, tratando de tomarse todo el tiempo necesario e incluso así, le parecía que todo era instantáneo, tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó a que la peliblanca abriera.

Por un momento sintió una punzada de alivio creyendo que no estaba en casa, sin embargo esta fue apagada inmediatamente cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Sintió el impulso de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían, la puerta se abrió completamente y por fin volvió a ver los ojos miel de Jasper…

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, se cruzó con aquellos ojos azules. De nuevo se veían, tan solo habían pasado un par de días pero ya los echaba de menos, porque se habían quedado apagados, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para volver a encenderlos. Ahí estaban, frente a ella, con un pequeño brillo que daba una sensación de vaga felicidad. Jasper los vio y en vez de sentirse enojada, se alegró. Había pensado mucho en ellos los últimos días. Desde que la dejó ahí, de rodillas en la fría lluvia de invierno. Recordó sus palabras:

- _Nada es para siempre._

Tenía razón, nada lo era. Ella lo sabía antes de conocerla y aun así lo quiso intentar. Debió comprenderlo desde antes, que ella no era la indicada para contemplar ese azul, solamente se obsesionó con la belleza que transmitían, incluso cuando estaban apagados.

Esa noche sintió rabia mientras la veía alejarse, esquivando coches y casi siendo atropellada por uno. Se quedó debajo de la lluvia triste casi una hora. Tratando de aclarar lo que pasó en aquel instante. Al día siguiente despertó con un resfriado, estuvo todo el día en la cama, sintiéndose sola, como si fuera la última persona en el mundo. Y mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, odiaba a esos ojos azules y por algún motivo, los seguía amando.

Al día siguiente se sintió mejor. Fue al hospital, a visitar a su hermana. Solamente para ser recibida por aquella noticia. Amatista seguía empeorando y si continuaba de esa manera tendrían que desconectarla. Espero todo el día a que viniera la enana, pero no se presentó, le pareció extraño ¿acaso no fue ella la que dijo que no se separaría de ella? Al final decidió llamarla, sonaba algo agitada, pero en cuanto le comenzó a explicar lo sucedido su voz se fue apagando, hasta el punto en el que la escuchó gemir, como si se esforzara al máximo para no llorar, patético. Todo era un asco. Pero no podía culpar a nadie, solamente a ella misma, por creer por un momento que algo no lo era, por pensar que aquel azul le pertenecía, por tratar de resguardar para ella misma esos ojos, por su deseo egoísta, por permitirse amar algo de nuevo.

* * *

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato sin decirse nada. Lo que menos esperaba Jasper en ese día era ver a Lapis, creyó que se trataría de uno de esos vendedores ambulantes y abrió sólo para gritarles que se largaran, pero en vez de eso se encontró con unos ojos azules, sus ojos azules, que le habían causado tanto daño, que hacían sus noches tortuosas y sus sueños demasiado melancólicos.

La primera en hablar fue Lapis.

-Hola -dijo casi como un mormullo.

-Supongo que vienes por tus cosas -contestó Jasper.

Lapis se limitó a asentir.

-Están en tu cuarto, también te puedes llevar el collar, es tuyo al fin y al cabo -luego quitó su mirada de la de Lapis para dirigirla al suelo-. A cambio ¿podrías dejarme el pasador?

La actitud de Jasper tomó por sorpresa a Lapis, era una posibilidad, sin embargo, no creyó que eso fuera lo que en verdad iba a ocurrir. Le estaba pidiendo un recuerdo de su relación, algo muy maduro de su parte. La respuesta a esa petición fue casi instantánea.

-Sí, puedes quedártelo.

-Entonces adelante, pasa.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, vio que todo estaba exactamente igual que antes, no había nada roto ni ningún signo de que Jasper estuviera mal. Por alguna razón, Lapis sintió algo parecido al enojo.

Entró a la que fue su habitación por cinco meses y vio que sus cosas ya estaban en sus maletas, de nuevo sentía aquella punzada de enojo.

Abrió la maleta y sacó el pasador y lo pasó por sus dedos con nostalgia, recordando aquella primera cita en el parque donde se vieron por primera vez, después de meses de haberse conocido, Lapis dio un fuerte suspiro y sonrío al accesorio, luego se lo dio a Jasper.

-Jasper, gracias por todo -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, ah por cierto, espero que entres a la universidad -y le contestó la sonrisa.

Se dieron un último abrazo, el cual sellaba todo lo que habían vivido desde que se conocieron; todas aquellas conversaciones de horas y horas, su primer beso y primer intento de sexo, todas las sonrisas que se dedicaron, cada beso y cada caricia. Ese abrazo decía que todo había acabado y ambas podrían seguir con su vida.

Lapis estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando recordó algo importante.

-Adiós Jasper y lamento que Amatista haya empeorado.

-Sí, yo también, pero al menos... -de pronto, los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso roja-. ¡¿Tú como es que lo sabes?! -empezó a gritar.

Lapis supo que había cometido un gran error.


	16. 16-Una última vez

**16.-Una última vez**

El ambiente dentro de la casa que fue su hogar durante un tiempo de pronto se tornó de un tono oscuro. La mente de Lapis de pronto había quedado en un blanco tan puro que incluso olvidó su nombre. Recordó la lluvia, los truenos y lo monstruos. Como su madre le dijo: "cuando los niños tienen más miedo, más fácil es para los monstruos devorarlos". Ella tenía razón, el miedo era paralizante, creía que ya había conocido el miedo cuando se ahogó en aquella piscina, luego pensó en el miedo que sintió cuando Jasper casi la violaba. Inmediatamente desechó cada una de esas sensaciones, pues ninguna era comparable a ese momento.

El rostro de Jasper aún seguía rojo, gritaba cosas que no entendía y de repente, cayó en cuenta de que los gritos iban dirigidos a ella. Por un momento se preguntó cómo es que estaba ahí, tirada en el piso con un ojo adolorido. Trató de hacer memoria, pero le era imposible. Se sentía mareada y adolorida. Hizo el intento de levantarse del suelo pero rápidamente desistió al no tener las fuerzas suficientes.

Se concentró un poco en lo que había a su alrededor; una ventana por la cual vio un pequeño pajarillo, una pintura que había visto un montón de veces mientras había vivido ahí, la puerta que estaba demasiado cerca y aun así le era imposible llegar a ella y por supuesto, Jasper, que le seguía haciendo la misma pregunta en forma de gritos. Su rostro aún estaba rojo de una ira ciega. Lapis había cometido un error, uno solo, si no hubiera dicho nada y se hubiera limitado a salir por la puerta ya estaría en la casa de Peridot, llena de satisfacción con ella misma por haber podido terminar una relación de manera sana. Pero no, tenía que decir las únicas palabras que harían sospechar a la peliblanca, era simplemente gracioso, el cómo una simple frase la llevó a esa situación.

Comenzó a reír, primero fue un pequeño suspiro y luego una carcajada, de pronto tomó fuerzas y se paró, escalando por el cuerpo de la peliblanca, se sujeto de su hombro para no caerse y cuando por fin se levantó completamente le dijo.

-Bien te lo diré -estaba conteniéndose la risa-. Lo sé porque estaba ahí cuando le dijiste a Peridot, me quedo en su casa ¿ves que no necesitabas gritar ni dejarme un ojo morado?

Y de pronto los papeles se invirtieron, Jasper quedó sin palabras. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, la jodida enana le daba alojo a Lapis, quizá refugiándose en ella para soportar el dolor de perder a Amatista, seguía oyendo la estridente risa de Lapis y por un momento la ira fue sustituida por otro sentimiento aún más fuerte, la lástima. Sentía lástima por Peridot, que no podía dejar ir a nadie, pero tampoco quería enfrentar sus problemas. Sintió lástima por Lapis, porque ya no era la misma de antes, su alma había sido reducida a una masa amorfa que era imposible comparar a la persona que conoció, todo por su culpa. Sintió lástima por ella misma, por todo el daño que había hecho y por todo el daño por el que había pasado desde que tenía uso de la razón.

El futuro le era incierto, le aterraba volver a ver esos ojos azules que, hasta apenas hace unos meses, brillaban tan radiantemente a la luz de la luna y que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco, porque ahora eran unos pozos sin fondo, inundados en dolor y tristeza. Y ella era la única culpable de eso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ella le había hecho eso a Lapis, a quien había querido como a nadie desde hacía mucho. Tomó a Lapis de los hombros y solo atinó a susurrar unas palabras que, aunque apenas fueron audibles para ella, fueron suficientes para detener su estridente risa, haciendo que recuperara la cordura que había perdido por unos momentos.

-Perdón -dijo ése débil susurro, mientras la abrazaba.

Esa palabra fue todo lo que Lapis necesitó para volver en sí, su risa paró y su mente volvió. Recordó su nombre, quien era y que hacía ahí. Se quedó parada sin hacer un sólo movimiento mientras sentía el abrazo de la peliblanca y de pronto las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, sin ningún sollozo, ni siquiera un ruido, simplemente caían en contra de su voluntad. Toda la rabia, todo el desprecio, todo el miedo y todos los rencores se fueron. Ya no había nada más que paz.

Cuando se separaron no tenían nada más que decirse, todo estaba hecho, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta Jasper le lanzó una última pregunta.

-¿Te gusta?

Esta vez no se quedó paralizada, pudo contestar sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Sí -le contestó sonriendo, tenía un ojo morado y su abdomen le dolía, pero aún así se las arreglo para mantener la sonrisa.

Jasper simplemente sonrió de lado.

Esa fue la última vez que Lapis volvió a ver a Jasper. Pero no la última vez que supo de ella.

* * *

Peridot despertó de la cama de Lapis a las 7:00 de la mañana. Recogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación porque en ese momento todo era un sueño y sólo se estaba preparando para despertar de él...

La alarma de su habitación sonó a las 9:00 de la mañana, había tenido un sueño demasiado raro, fue excitante y placentero. Se había sentido tan real que su cuerpo se sentía cansado y algo adolorido. Se pasó cinco minutos recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Desde que su teléfono sonó.

- _Luego, ¿qué pasó?_

Estuvo absorta en su mente un buen rato. Tratando de separar lo que obviamente era un sueño de la realidad. Pensando en que había sucedido. De pronto todo tomó forma; recordó las palabras de Jasper, diciéndole que Amatista había empeorado y que ahora era menos probable que despertara. Luego, de repente todo fue oscuridad. La mano de Amatista que la sujetaba para que no cayera más abajo de repente la soltó, cayó en picada sin previo aviso. No podía hacer nada más que desplomarse, había perdido todo por lo que había vivido los últimos dos años. No podía soportarlo, era injusto. La oscuridad la empezaba a consumir rápidamente, pero algo la sujetó a última hora, una mano que acariciaba su espalda le permitió conservar parte de ella, pero el resto se perdió en las profundidades del pozo. Luego de eso se había ido a dormir y comenzó ese loco sueño.

Cuando acabó de recordar, la rubia no estaba llorando, al contrario, en verdad estaba sonriendo, agradecida con la mano que la había salvado en su momento más débil.

Lapis fue su salvavidas. En su sueño ella le dijo que iría con ella a ver a Amatista, pero se había negado, tenía que hacerlo por ella misma, tenía que verla una última vez, sólo una vez más y la dejaría para siempre, por su propio bien, para volver a empezar. Sería difícil y se sentiría como una cobarde por hacerlo en esos momentos tan duros, pero necesitaba un nuevo comienzo o nunca regresaría esa parte suya que perdió en la oscuridad.

Salió de la casa a las 10:30 de la mañana, sin antes dejar una nota de agradecimiento para Lapis, no expresaba ni la mitad de lo que quería, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al hospital, mientras paraba a causa de un semáforo en rojo, cayó en cuenta de algo que en principio era totalmente ridículo. No había pensado en lo que le diría a Amatista. Cómo le expresaría que ésa sería la última vez que se verían, al menos en ese hospital.

Comenzó a sudar, pensando en un discurso convincente para no sonar completamente como una hipócrita. Se preguntó si la gente en coma en verdad oía lo que le decían, había varias personas que aseguraban que así era, pero ella no lo podía asegurar. Al principio esa posibilidad le dio ánimos. Había estado hablándole a Amatista todo lo que podía, desde los ruidos que oía, hasta las anécdotas que ya le había contando una y otra vez, pero no había ninguna señal de que la oyera, eso la desanimó bastante, por lo que poco a poco dejó de hacerlo y en sus últimas visitas solo se limitaba a mirarla y acariciarla mientras lloraba.

Esta vez debía ser fuerte.

Al entrar a la habitación de Amatista, Peridot notó un par de cosas que no estaban la última vez que la había visitado. Un par de arreglos florales de sus compañeros de la universidad y un cambio de ropa que parecía pertenecer a Jasper. Todo eso alrededor de la cama donde yacía la chica morena, que parecía estar simplemente dormida.  
Estaba más delgada de lo que jamás estuvo, eso hacía más difícil verla para cualquiera que la conociera un poco. Peridot tomó una silla de la sala y se sentó al lado de ella, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

Se quedó un momento ahí, simplemente observándola, recordando los momentos que habían estado juntas. Su pelo estaba largo y le cubría todo el rostro, se lo apartó con cuidado para ver mejor su cara y sonrió de lado. Luego comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes algo? Siempre creí que tú eras mejor que yo, más resistente. Sé que no piensas lo mismo, porque no soy yo la que está en una cama, pero tú pasaste por cosas peores, cosas que son tan aterradoras y tan crueles que ni siquiera me gustaría encontrarlas en pesadillas. Sin embargo estás aquí, aún viva, luchando por seguir a flote mientras que yo solamente lloro. Aún soy una niña estúpida que quiere llamar la atención y hace berrinches cuando no tiene lo que quiere. Estar contigo me hacía sentir única. Sentía que yo era la única persona que lograba comprenderte, cuando en realidad jamás me esforcé por hacerlo. Lamento que me hayas contado cosas tan intimas y que yo solamente te mirara asombrada e incluso asustada. No sabía que responder en ese momento pero creo que ahora puedo ¿sabes?

Te hubiera tomado de los hombros y luego te abrazaría y quizá te diría algo como "Lo siento mucho, en verdad jamás entenderé del todo por lo que pasaste, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo. Cada vez que eso pase por tu mente yo estaré ahí porque quiero ser parte de ti y quién sabe, a lo mejor tu también querrás que yo lo sea"

Es algo cursi... de hecho es demasiado cursi, pero es lo que en verdad quisiera haberte dicho. En serio espero que me escuches porque esto es importante. Me gustaría no tener que repetirlo porque es muy duro para mí. Sin embargo, esto es lo primero que hago por mi propio bien desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que por favor, espero que lo escuches y lo entiendas.

Ya no puedo verte más. No es saludable para mí. Necesito ser egoísta está vez, solamente una vez. No quiero seguir viéndote en este estado, no soy muy fuerte y tú lo sabes, sé que si me oyes debes estar molesta, pero lo lamento, así son las cosas. Debes comprender que te quiero y siempre lo haré, sin embargo ya no puedo seguir, llegué a un límite y no quiero rebasarlo. Ayer cuando me dieron la noticia me derrumbé, pensé en morir, pero alguien me salvó. Perdóname por no haber podido salvarte de igual manera, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ambas.

Esto te enfadará, pero creo que quiero a Lapis, no sé si ya lo sabes pero rompió con tu hermana, ahora vive en casa. No te enojes, lamento decirte esto, suena cruel pero quería sacarlo de mi sistema, en verdad creo que me gusta mucho, no sé si la amo, pero no puedo dejar de lado ése sentimiento y espero que no te moleste. Creo que esto es todo... Esto es el adiós Amatista, al menos por ahora. Gracias por todo.

Peridot terminó de hablar y la sala volvió a inundarse en silencio. Se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso a Amatista. El último.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque esta vez debía se fuerte.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con Lapis recostada en un sofá viendo televisión. Tenía hielo en su ojo.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Es una larga historia -dijo inmediatamente-. ¿Cómo te sientes después de ir al hospital?

Peridot sonrió y miró a Lapis.

-Libre -luego se sentó junto a ella a ver la televisión.


	17. 17-Realidad

**17.-Realidad**

En la mañana del 31 de diciembre Lapis estaba recargada en el mostrador de la tienda. Habían pasado 3 días desde que volvió al trabajo y su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

Pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido durante la última semana.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. No había podido dormir bien, la duda la carcomía por dentro; se pasó las manos por la cara y las apartó rápidamente cuando se tocó el moretón que tenía en el ojo por accidente, lanzó una maldición y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de un cliente. Se disculpó y lo atendió.

Mientras estaba en su descanso, se preguntó que como era posible que alguien soportara tantas cosas en una sola semana. Desde una separación, una golpiza que no recordaba muy bien, quedarse en la casa de la novia de la hermana de su ex y finalmente, enamorarse de ella.

- _¿Qué otras locuras nos esperan Lapis?_ -pensó.

Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que volvió al trabajo pero ella sentía que había sido hace siglos:

* * *

El primer día, cuando entró por la puerta de la tienda, sus compañeras la vieron e inmediatamente comenzaron a preguntarle que le había ocurrido a su ojo. Ella solo respondió que tuvo un pequeño accidente. Sin embargo, Topaz, una de sus compañeras, no le creyó y cuando las demás se fueron le dijo algo sobre denunciar a Jasper a la policía y demandas, entre otras cosas, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que contarle que se había separado de ella. Omitiendo el resto de la historia. La compañera se limitó a tomarle el hombro y darle una sonrisa.

-Entonces me da gusto que estés bien -le dijo.

Después de eso, el día siguió marchando perfectamente. Veía caras nuevas en la tienda y caras que ya no estaban. De pronto, la tienda parecía un lugar totalmente desconocido, como si, en lugar de cincos días de vacaciones hubieran tomado cinco meses. Sólo fue por un momento, pero sintió un vacío inexplicable en su pecho.

Luego, al día siguiente, a la hora de salida, mientras estaba contando el dinero de la caja, Peridot llegó a recogerla. Esto causó una extraña reacción en sus compañeros, en especial en los hombres. Uno de los nuevos empleados, llamado Ronaldo, según su etiqueta, se acercó y le avisó de la presencia de la pequeña rubia. Además le preguntó si era su hermana y si era mayor de edad. Lapis se le quedó viendo un momento y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

-No es mi hermana -dijo tratando de contener la risa un momento.- Es… una amiga y sí, es mayor de edad -le dijo-, deberías pedirle una cita, con algo de suerte supongo que te dirá que sí.

Ronaldo sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue hacía donde estaba Peridot. Mientras, Lapis acabó de contar el dinero de la caja y cuando hacía las últimas anotaciones, el chico volvió con el rostro rojo.

-No fue gracioso -le dijo con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué? -le contestó, tratando de sonar lo más sorprendida posible.

-¡Tú sabías que le gustaba alguien más!

-No lo sabía, en verdad, lo siento -juntó sus manos pidiendo perdón.

El chico no tuvo de otra más que creerle a Lapis, al menos no fue el peor rechazo que hubiera tenido en su vida, de hecho la chica fue muy amable con él por lo que no le dio mucha importancia al final.

Lapis sabía a quien se refirió Peridot, ella aún amaba a Amatista ¿por qué sino llegó tan contenta del hospital diciendo que se sentía libre? Ella aún la quería, y eso le dolía a Lapis, ver sus ojos verdes que volvían a brillar pero no gracias a ella era una puñalada constante, cada vez que le sonreía, que se sonrojaba, que respiraba, cada momento de felicidad no era por ella. Era por Amatista. Se decía que era mala, por odiar que ella fuera feliz y por quererla cuando ella tenía a alguien más, sin embargo, no podía apagar aquellos sentimientos por más que se esforzara, era inútil, se estaba enamorando.

Cuando por fin salió de la tienda, vio a Peridot parada al lado de la entrada esperándola, estaba roja y en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de enojo y vergüenza. Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia el auto y Lapis la seguía desde atrás.

Una vez entraron al auto la ojiverde comenzó a regañarla:

-¡No fue gracioso!, ¿qué hubiera pasado si seguía insistiendo?

-Lo siento, ¿acaso nunca habías rechazado a alguien?

-¡Claro que sí!, solamente que son malas experiencias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se han querido propasar contigo? -de pronto, la sonrisa de Lapis se apagó.

-No, no de esa forma, sólo que, tengo algunos conflictos con rechazar gente.

-Lo siento -le dijo, pero seguía riendo.

Peridot suspiró.

-No importa, fue amable al irse inmediatamente cuando le dije que no.

No hablaron por el resto del camino.

Al llegar a casa, Peridot se fue a quitar el abrigo, y mientras, Lapis ponía una película, esperando a la rubia, que vendría con una taza de chocolate. Se había vuelto rutina.

Durante la película, Peridot comenzó a cabecear, señal de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Lapis pausó la película y sacudió un poco a la rubia quien dio un pequeño brinco despertando de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó somnolienta.

De pronto, las mejillas de Lapis se tornaron de un rojo intenso al ver el rostro de la rubia. Se veía muy linda con los ojos entrecerrados, parecidos a los de un gato, además, notó como un hilo de saliva resbalaba de sus labios. Se preguntó si esa saliva sería tan dulce como el chocolate que había bebido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su rostro empezó a acercarse al de la más pequeña, y a su vez, Peridot no se dio cuenta del aproximamiento de los labios de la ojiazul a causa del sueño, algo que no sintió más cuando la calidez de la boca de Lapis se transmitió a la suya. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero lentamente los fue cerrando de nuevo, disfrutando cada segundo de la respiración de Lapis contra la suya. Su aliento era dulce a causa del chocolate, de pronto, la lengua de la más alta pedía entrar a su boca. Lo permitió, recreando aquella danza que había sentido de una manera tan perversa y a la vez tan dulce en su sueño. Sintió la lengua de Lapis despegándose de su boca, pero no lo pudo permitir.

Esta vez fue Peridot quien metió su lengua dentro de Lapis, no quería parar ni un solo segundo aunque le faltara la respiración. Bien podría morir de esa manera. A falta de oxígeno por besar esos labios tan suaves y dulces.

Lapis había perdido el dominio del beso en el instante que se dio un segundo para respirar, ahora era la rubia quien atacaba su boca con esa lengua que a primeras no se veía tan habilidosa. Tenía que volver a dominar, ese era su objetivo. Vio la oportunidad cuando de la nada, la ojiverde paró un momento y quedó con la boca abierta. La tomó por los hombros y sin ninguna vacilación la recostó en el sofá, dándole tiempo suficiente para volver a entrar en su boca, volviendo a disfrutar esa saliva que sin duda era de un sabor incluso más dulce que el chocolate. Sin embargo, ya no sintió la misma aceptación que antes, de repente ya no se sentía igual. Paró un momento y vio como la rubia derramaba pequeñas lágrimas con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento Lapis sintió algo de culpa.

-Lo siento, yo, yo no debí.

Peridot abrió sus ojos de golpe y se tocó las mejillas, notando las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente.

-No, no te disculpes -hablaba rápido, tratando de explicar la situación-, solamente, yo... estaba muy feliz.

Lapis la observó, ese rostro blanco que estaba enrojecido a causa de su beso, a causa de su contacto. Era incluso más hermoso con ese tono rojizo. Su pelo estaba suelto, había crecido un poco desde que la visitó en casa de Jasper, un flequillo ocultaba parte de su rostro, que sonreía. Ella acababa de decir que estaba feliz, que lloraba de felicidad, ¿eso dignificaba que debía decirle lo que sentía? Su cabeza le dolía, no quería perderla si la rechazaba, pero era más doloroso ocultárselo, a pesar de conocerla tan poco, de haberla tratado apenas una semana, pero que se le iba a hacer, ella era así, amaba rápido.

-Peridot, tú me gustas -la miró a los ojos con determinación-. Quiero que seas mí novia -lo que vio en la cara de la rubia fue una expresión de sorpresa.

-Yo, yo, no sé qué decir -estaba nerviosa, en verdad esa frase la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pero tú aún quieres a Amatista ¿no? -dijo Lapis, adivinando lo que la rubia estaba a punto de decir.

-No, ya no estaré con Amatista, ya no la volveré a ver, ya la superé. El otro día te dije que me sentía libre ¿no? Es porque al fin le pude decir lo que quería, al fin pude despegarme de ella, porque era hora de que pensara en mí.

Lapis no sabía que decir, todas sus deducciones eran erróneas, todo su drama era inútil. Peridot ya no estaba con Amatista, eso significaba que no debía sentirse culpable por amarla, pero…

-Pero entonces ¿quién es la persona que te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-Ronaldo, él me dijo que a ti ya te gustaba alguien más.

El rostro de Peridot se volvió aun más rojo, de pronto, apartó su mirada y la dirigió al suelo.

-¿A quién más? -dijo en un susurro inaudible para Lapis.

-Dime.

-¡A ti, tonta! -gritó de pronto.

Estaba paralizada, lo había dicho, en verdad se lo había dicho, de pronto todo para Lapis tomó color, colores vívidos, reales, unos que no veía desde que sus padres la abandonaron. Lagrimas salían de su rostro y de pronto se abalanzó contra la rubia que tenía en frente, abrazándola, amándola. Acarició su cabello, sintió su olor, su piel era suave, sensible, hermosa. Todo en ella era perfecto.

Mientras seguían abrazadas, Peridot pudo sentir el olor de Lapis. Olía igual que el jabón de lavanda que usaban en el baño, recargó su barbilla en su hombro y se quedó ahí un rato, olvidando todo, sintiendo que podía volver a amar, que el mundo volvía a tomar color, que subía del pozo. Luego, apartó su cabeza del hombro de la ojiazul y quedó paralizada al ver su cuello. Fue por un breve segundo, pero estaba segura de que lo vio. Una marca roja, como la que ella le había hecho en…

-No, no puede ser, se-se supone que todo era un sueño.

-Peridot no, yo no -Lapis trató de consolarla, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia, pero la apartó inmediatamente. Seguía repitiendo lo mismo, uno y otra, y otra vez. Cubrió sus oídos, indicando que no quería escuchar nada de lo que Lapis tuviera que decir.

-Soy una mala persona, la peor de las personas, soy escoria. Debería morir. ¿Cómo pude haber engañado a Amatista? ¿Es porque doy tanta lástima? Yo solamente debería morir.

Al principio, Lapis pensó que la ojiverde se dirigía a ella, pero a medida que seguía hablando, se daba cuenta que hablaba consigo misma. Empezaba a preocuparse, nunca la había visto así, repitiendo que era una mala persona y que debería estar muerta. Volvió a tratar de sujetarla, pero fue apartada de un manotazo.

-¡Aléjate, todo esto es tú culpa, tú me haces esto! ¡No es justo, ¿por qué debo ser yo?! ¡¿Por qué no atormentas a alguien más?! -su tono de voz tenía rabia, eran palabras hirientes para Lapis, pero eran incluso más dolorosas para ella decirlas. Continuó hablando, y cada oración se hacía más débil que la anterior-. Desde que te conocí no hago más que estar pensando en ti, traté de ignorarlo, pero sólo hizo que empezara a escuchar una voz que se burlaba de mi, diciéndome que todo lo que hacía era por ti y cuando aceptaste quedarte conmigo fue posiblemente el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero sabía que estaba mal sentir felicidad, porque yo estaba con Amatista, tuve que reprimirme. Pero luego me besaste y ya no pude más, ya no pensaba en Amatista, sólo en ti, en que estarías haciendo, a pesar de que estabas en la otra habitación. Así de mucho te quiero, sin embargo, hay algo, algo que me dice que no está bien que estemos juntas, que no merezco ser feliz contigo ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? A pesar de que me encantó pensar que esa noche fue un sueño, a pesar de que, desde ese día duermo esperando soñar algo mínimamente parecido, no puedo soportar que sea realidad -cuando acabó de hablar, la voz de Peridot era solamente un susurro y a pesar de eso, Lapis escuchó cada palabra, cada sílaba y cada letra claramente.

No estaba segura que decirle. Analizaba cada palabra que había dicho. A lo mejor, ella también había negado todo sentimiento hacia la rubia voluntariamente, porque en esos momentos estaba con Jasper, ella era su mundo en ese tiempo. Pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aquel mundo se había estado muriendo lenta y dolorosamente desde que vio los ojos verdes de Peridot. Tenía algo de sentido en su mente, de hecho, le parecía espeluznantemente coherente.

-Tú también me gustaste desde la primera vez -dijo de pronto-, ¿sabes cuando fue exactamente? -no estaba segura si le respondería, así que continuó hablando sin pausas, mientras hacía su último intento por acercarse a la pequeña rubia.

-Fue un día de Julio -continuó-, estabas al lado de mí, sentada en una fuente -se acercó más a la ojiverde, quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

No sabía si la estaba escuchando, sin embargo, siguió hablando:

-Mirabas la palma de tu mano, recitando algo. Llevabas puesta una camisa negra y unos jeans rotos. Te veías preciosa. Aunque debes admitir que siempre te ves bien con cualquier cosa -ya estaba a su lado, levantó su mano y por fin le permitió tocarla.

-Pensé "Oh, esa chica es muy adorable, quisiera abrazarla". Tú cabello estaba un poco más largo en ese entonces ¿verdad? Te llegaba a media espalda. Me encanta, al igual que todo de ti -acariciaba el pelo de la rubia, quien simplemente se quedaba ahí sin decir nada. La abrazó por el cuello, todavía acariciando su cabellera.

-Luego, más o menos un año después te volví a ver, y esa vez no fue ni tu hermoso pelo ni tu ropa, fueron tus ojos. Ellos me hipnotizaron, gritándome que eras el ser más precioso que jamás hubiera visto -sintió como el cuerpo de Peridot se estremeció, de repente, la rubia elevó su cabeza y comenzó a reír.

-Eso es muy cursi -su rostro se comenzó a contorsionar y empezó reír a carcajadas, dando patadas al aire y resoplidos para que el aire le volviera. Pasó un minuto para que volviera a la normalidad-. Debes de quererme mucho para decir esas cosas. Por dios, casi me da diabetes.

El rostro de Lapis estaba totalmente rojo, ¿cómo era posible que esa chica estuviera actuando como una loca hace unos minutos? No parecía posible, pero ahí estaba, riendo para ella y solamente para ella.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor ¿ahora podemos hablar? -dijo Lapis, con un tono algo molesto.

-Está bien, hagámoslo, hablaremos del tema el último día del año, de todos modos, sólo faltan un par de días -mientras hablaba, Peridot estaba viendo la luna con una radiante sonrisa, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de hace unos minutos-. Hasta ese entonces, no hablaremos para nada del tema ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, me parece justo esperar...

* * *

Y ahí estaba, de vuelta al día 31 en la tienda. De mal humor, con sueño y por lo tanto, cansada. No había dormido nada ni el veintinueve ni el treinta. Era un alivio estar en el trabajo, sino tendría que ver a la rubia todo el día y esa sería la peor de las torturas en ese instante. Estaba segura que le daría un ataque si la noche no llegaba en un parpadeo. Para su fortuna, el día pasó relativamente rápido, había un montón de clientes comprando ropa y regalos para la noche.

Peridot le dijo que no pasaría por ella y que la vería en casa. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo que estaba bien, de todos modos tenía que hacer una compra antes de ir a la casa de Peridot.

Se pasó por una tienda y recogió lo que había encargado. Se lamentó de no haber podido encontrar algo mejor o más acorde a lo que quería, pero se tuvo que conformar.

Al llegar, notó que la puerta tenía llave, creyó que tal vez Peridot estaría afuera, pero lo descartó al ver las luces de la casa encendidas. Revisó su bolso pero no encontró sus llaves.

- _Qué raro, hubiera jurado que las tenía aquí_ -no tuvo más remedio que intentar tocar la puerta y con suerte abrirían. Tocó dos veces e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Peridot.

-Un momento, ya voy -al mismo tiempo que la rubia abrió la puerta, lo hicieron los ojos de Lapis al ver a su pequeña compañera. Llevaba un vestido color menta que acentuaba sus caderas. Tenía una cola de caballo que le daba el aspecto de una princesa y su rostro usualmente pálido tenía un ligero rubor.

-Vamos, pasa, está haciendo algo de frío -la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo a la entrada.

Inmediatamente, la rubia se puso a hablar, sin dar tiempo a Lapis de reaccionar.

-¿Te cuento algo? -apuntó al muérdago que colgaba encima de ellas-. Había comprado éste muérdago desde nochebuena, pero nunca lo he estrenado. La verdad no estoy segura de por qué lo compré, pero ¿quisieras hacerme los honores?

Lapis aún se encontraba atónita. El simple hecho de ver a la ojiverde con ese hermoso vestido hacía que su temperatura corporal se elevara, estaba completamente ida. No reaccionó hasta que sintió los suaves labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Quiso continuar el beso, pero la rubia se separó de ella rápidamente.

-Te ves hermosa con ése vestido -dijo al fin.

-Gracias, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin ponerme este tipo de ropa, desde que me fui de la casa de mi madre para ser exactos, más que nada porque me recordaban a ella. Pero ahora, por algún motivo me dieron ganas de probar uno. Me alegra que te guste.

Lapis recordó la caja que llevaba en la mano. Estaba forrada con papel dorado y decorada con un moño rojo.

-Por cierto, esto es para ti. Si no te gusta podemos cambiarla -le ofreció la caja con cierta duda, no sabía si le gustaría. Era algo demasiado simple.

-Muchas gracias pero yo no tengo nada para ti, lo siento.

-Me dejas quedarme aquí sin pagar, eso es mucho más de lo que jamás podré darte.

La rubia abrió la caja. Al abrirla, sus ojos se iluminaron con un hermoso brillo infantil. Se encontró con una bufanda verde que tenía su nombre en letras bordadas con un hilo dorado.

-Noté que la tuya estaba muy gastada, no sabía muy bien que darte y vi ese diseño en una tienda cerca del trabajo y me gustó cuando la imaginé en tu cuello.

-Es muy hermosa, me encanta. La usaré siempre -se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello-, wow, es muy cálida y muy suave. Ahora en verdad quiero darte un regalo también.

-No, no es necesario.

Peridot puso una mano en su rostro, haciendo un gesto de estar pensando, de pronto impacto su puño con la palma mientras abría la boca.

-¡Ajá!, ya sé, suena algo egocéntrico, pero mi regalo es... decirte que sí. Seré tu novia. Quiero ser tuya por siempre y que tú seas mía. Es egoísta, sí, pero te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Es tiempo de superar a Amatista y no lo haré diciendo que necesito tiempo.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Lapis estaba en shock. Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado repentinas para ella. Solamente atinó a decir:

-Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad? No despertaré de pronto en la casa de mis padres con 17 años de nuevo ¿cierto?

Peridot rió.

-No Lapis, esto es real -la ojiverde estiró sus manos y tocó las mejillas de la ojiazul, que empezaban a desbordar lágrimas de felicidad-, nunca más nada volverá a ser un sueño. De ahora en adelante, todo será realidad. Mientras estemos juntas.

Entonces la más alta sonrió como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo. Sentía una felicidad que no la desbordaba desde hace tanto que dudaba haber sentido nada igual en su vida. Tomó a la rubia por la cintura y la elevó hasta que sus rostros se tocaron. Y la besó, como si la meta de su vida fuese tocar aquellos suaves labios rosados por todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Luego de un minuto se despegó un momento y mientras sonreía le susurró al oído.

-Tienes razón, esto es la realidad


	18. 18-Madre

**18.-Madre**

 _La tarde empieza a opacarse. Lapis está parada enfrente del mar, viendo como el sol comienza a perder fuerza. Pronto empezará a ocultarse._

 _A su lado, ella sigue sosteniendo su mano, su amor. De pronto Lapis sonríe, recordando aquel 31 de diciembre. Han pasado casi 12 años desde su confesión, desde que pudo decir oficialmente que aquellos ojos verdes le pertenecían y que ella pertenecía a ellos._

 _Pero una duda pasa por la cabeza de Lapis, una pregunta que se hace cada poco, y que a veces la pone a pensar durante las largas noches que la atacan de vez en cuando._

 _¿Habrá sido demasiado rápido?, se pregunta, ¿Si hubiera esperado un poco más las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Nadie se lo asegura, pero piensa que sí._

 _Da un suspiro y la persona a su lado la volta a ver. No le dice nada, simplemente acaricia su espalda, reconfortándola; animándola a dar el último paso, a dirigirse a los últimos momentos de su historia. Después de todo, ella fue quien la incitó a hacerlo._

* * *

Luego de aquel maravilloso fin de año, los meses para Lapis pasaron en un parpadeo. Ahora los árboles habían vuelto a florecer, dando inicio a la primavera, su estación menos favorita.

Lapis siempre vio con indiferencia la estación de las flores, no tenía nada de especial a sus ojos; no era calurosa y divertida como el verano, no era fría y nostálgica como el otoño, ni tampoco helada pero reconfortante como lo era el invierno. La primavera simplemente no era nada en su vida. Al menos no hasta aquel año.

La primavera ahora no solamente marcaría la época donde aquellas tristes ramas que fueron perdiendo vida en otoño y se apagaron completamente en invierno cobraban vida y empezaban a florecer. Sino que tendría otro significado, uno más importante para Lapis, pues la primavera era la estación en la cual nació Peridot. Sonaba cursi, pero de verdad sentía un gran aprecio por la estación en la que nació su novia.

El primer día de Abril Lapis marcó con rojo el día quince, señalándolo como _el gran día_ en el calendario que estaba en la cocina.

-Sabes que no tienes que regalarme nada, ¿cierto? -dijo Peridot mientras veía como Lapis encerraba en un circulo el día de su nacimiento.

-De todos modos lo haré -respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-No Lapis, lo digo de verdad. No tienes que regalarme nada -su voz se volvió seria de repente.

Era algo inusual para Lapis que la usualmente dulce voz de la rubia se tornara tan seria. Ella solo lograba darle ese tono a su voz cuando realmente estaba molesta, algo que no sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Normalmente había un motivo justificado para que la rubia actuara así, como la vez que por accidente borró uno de sus trabajos o cuando se metió a su habitación para oler y acariciar su cabello. Pero en ese momento no lograba entender el motivo de su enojo. Solo le había comentado que le daría un regalo para su cumpleaños, algo que en la mente de Lapis le sacaría una sonrisa a la chica de ojos verdes, sin embargo, solamente logró enfadarla.

-¿Acaso no te gusta tu cumpleaños?

-No -respondió Peridot de una manera cortante.

-Y eso es porque... -ahora la duda carcomía a Lapis, quería saber el motivo por el cual su novia odiaba su cumpleaños. Debía ser algo importante, algo que le debió afectar mucho.

Peridot suspiró con fuerza, le dio un sorbo a su café y comenzó a hablar:

-Es el día en que murió mi padre.

Lapis se quedó un momento sin decir nada ¿cómo se contestaba a aquello?

-Yo-yo, lo siento -Lapis agachó la cabeza-. No sabía que fuera algo tan malo.

Peridot notó el gesto de Lapis, creyó que a lo mejor se debía explicar mejor.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, fue cuando yo era muy pequeña. La realidad es que odio mi cumpleaños sin ningún motivo especial, quizás un conjunto de muchas cosas, incluidas eso.

-Entonces solamente eres una amargada -dijo Lapis con nuevos ánimos.

-¡No!, hay varios motivos, es lo que trato de decir -la seriedad en su voz había desaparecido, el tono dulce y agudo había vuelto, aliviando el pecho de Lapis.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cual?

-Por ejemplo, hem -la rubia se quedó pensando un rato para luego elevar un dedo y asintiendo para si misma-. ¡Ya sé!, los peinados, odio esa parte de los cumpleaños.

-¿Peinados?

-Sí, cada vez que yo cumplía años, mi madre me hacia peinados extravagantes y me tomaba un montón de fotos y no me dejaba jugar porque decía que se me arruinaría el peinado.

-Oh, qué lindo -los ojos de la peliazul brillaban ante la imagen de una pequeña Peridot con su cabello rubio peinado de una manera graciosa-. Quisiera ver esas fotografías.

-En tus sueños, probablemente mi madre las haya quemado.

-¿No crees que exageras?, por mucho que hayas huido de casa no creo que una madre odie tanto a su hija y a todo esto ¿por qué te fuiste de casa?

Inmediatamente Lapis se llevó ambas manos a la boca, no era su intención preguntar aquello, y es que, la peliazul no entendía muy bien a la rubia. Sabía que había huido de casa de su madre, pero no sabía por qué, no se lo había contado, más que nada por falta de un buen momento Creía que era probable que se debiera a sus preferencias sexuales, de hecho era lo más lógico, pero nunca le había preguntado. Sentía que era un tema incluso más delicado que su odio a los cumpleaños. Probablemente ahora que había preguntado se lo diría, pero temía que fuese algo doloroso para ella recordarlo.

Peridot se quedó pensando un rato, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese tema. Rememoró todas las razones: su nulo interés por la vida, el poco respeto que había entre ellas y las constantes peleas que surgían a raíz de cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera. Todos esos motivos le parecieron de sobra el día que huyó de casa, pero ahora, mientras pensaba en el detonador que las hizo explotar, le pareció simplemente ridículo, graciosamente penoso y tristemente real. Sólo una oración, una simple sugerencia la hizo enfurecer, gritarle a su progenitora y por supuesto, huir de la que antes era su casa.

Se dio cuenta de que se quedó pensando un buen rato y después de analizar cada uno de sus recuerdos, al final pudo sacar una conclusión.

-Yo... No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? -dijo Lapis con un tono de duda-. ¿O sea que no lo recuerdas?

Peridot negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo recuerdo todo claramente, solamente que, no sé por qué lo hice. Me parece algo ridículo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Para que lo entiendas tendría que contarte una historia muy larga y penosa sobre mí ¿te gustaría?

-Todo lo que se relacione a ti me gusta.

La rubia se sonrojó fuertemente, haciendo que su rostro serio por la situación, se tornara en uno de sorpresa pura, tanto sus ojos como su boca estaban completamente abiertos.

-Bien, entonces empezaré por lo más vergonzoso -hizo una pausa y respiró un momento, calmando el color de su rostro-. Todo empezó cuando tenía tres años y mi madre me inscribió en un concurso de belleza infantil.

-¿Eh? ¿Te gustaban esas cosas? -Interrumpió sorprendida la ojiazul. Jamás creyó que la rubia hubiera tenido aquellos pasatiempos.

-Para serte sincera, sí. Me encantaban -respondió Peridot con una débil sonrisa-. Al menos al principio -siguió-. Me gustaba ser el centro de atención en la familia, que me alagaran e incluso me gustaba el trabajo duro que era ensayar para esos concursos. No tenía problemas con nada de eso.

Pero todo cambió un día. Esa vez no gané el concurso y cómo castigo, mi madre me puso a ensayar el doble. Mi padre se opuso a mi maltrato y a causa de eso pelearon un montón. En mi mente, todos los problemas que ocurrieron en ese lapso de tiempo fueron mi culpa, por ello comencé a ensayar todavía más en secreto, no quería que mis padres volvieran a pelear por mi culpa y al final lo logré, para el siguiente concurso gané con mucha facilidad, sin embargo ya no me sentía feliz, solamente sentí un gran alivio, había salvado a mis padres de otra pelea. Ya no habría gritos ni silencios incómodos. Todo gracias a mí.

Excepto que no fue así. Luego de haber ganado ese concurso, a mi madre le llegaron invitaciones tras invitaciones de concursos y eventos. Ella estaba muy feliz, pero mi padre no, él no estaba de acuerdo. Quizás lo estuvo al principio, por los elogios y eso, pero a medida que veía como mi madre se obsesionaba más y más fue cambiando de opinión.

Volvieron a pelear, sin siquiera preguntarme qué es lo que yo quería hacer, y para serte sincera... creo que no hubiera podido responderles, yo solamente quería que dejaran de pelear. Cada vez que gritaban me iba a mi cuarto y me acostaba en mi cama cubriéndome los oídos, me odiaba a mi misma por ser incapaz de hacer algo.

Al final, seguí yendo a los concursos, pero ya no eran un pasatiempo para mí, se habían convertido en una obligación. Tuve que ir a aquellos lugares y dar lo mejor de mí, porque si lo hacía mal, mis padres volverían a gritarse, y así fue durante dos años. Me detuve solamente cuando mi padre falleció. El día de mi quinto cumpleaños llamaron en por la tarde, mientras mi mamá me peinaba, ella contestó el teléfono solo para ser informada de que su esposo había muerto en un terrible accidente que lo dejó tan irreconocible que en su funeral no se pudo abrir el ataúd por el miedo de ver a un conocido de una manera tan siniestra. Recuerdo sentirme triste, pero más que eso, recuerdo estar aliviada. Ya no habría más peleas ni gritos, al fin habría paz en la casa, pues mi madre no tendría nadie para gritarle. Pero me equivoque, olvidé el hecho de que yo aún estaba ahí.

Cómo te dije, en aquel entonces creía que sus peleas eran a causa mía, sin embargo, después de que papá falleció, supe que en verdad peleaban por los gastos de aquello concursos; todos esos maquillajes, vestidos, accesorios y otras cosas eran el motivo de sus gritos y peleas.

Por lo que, cuando él se fue, no nos dejó más que un poco de dinero que se fue inmediatamente para saldar las deudas. Empezamos de cero, ahora solamente éramos mi madre y yo. Vendimos la casa y con el dinero compramos una más barata, era pequeña, incluso más que ésta, pero era muy cómoda. Al menos a mí me lo parecía.

Al principio mamá trató de ser paciente conmigo, trabajaba como maestra y siempre estaba estresada, pero me trataba con mimo y siempre veía más por mí que por ella misma.

Pero luego fue ascendida, la nombraron directora de la escuela, y a partir de ahí se convirtió en alguien diferente, una persona que siempre se enojaba por todo y tenía siempre una mirada de cansancio y enojo.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizá era por todo el estrés que acumulaba por ser una madre soltera y vivir en un lugar tan reducido después de haber vivido en esa casa tan grande junto a papá, o a lo mejor era el dolor de ser una viuda a tan temprana edad y envejecer tanto que aparentaba tener cinco años más de los que tenía. Cualquiera que fuera la razón de que se haya convertido en amargura pura, pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que ahora sería capaz de comprenderla.

Mi abuela siempre la apoyó, me cuidaba sin pedir nada a cambio y me trataba muy bien y mi madre siempre le agradeció por ello. Sin embargo algunos de sus hermanos (o sea, mis tíos) no lo veían tan bien, decían que nos consentía demasiado, que debía dejar que saliéramos adelante por nosotras mismas, pero ella solamente ignoraba esos comentarios y cambiaba de plática.

Un día, mientras me peinaba, me contó que había hecho su testamento y que me había dejado un pequeño regalo, creo que en ese entonces tenía unos 10 años y no comprendí bien a qué se refería. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que aquel regalo al que se refería me salvó la vida…

En fin, cuando murió mi abuela y el testamento fue redactado, automáticamente me gané el odio de casi toda la familia. Me había dejado dinero para vivir por siempre y también me dejó su casa. A mi madre le dejó algo de dinero y al resto de la familia les dio unas joyas y cosas que eran invaluables para ella, pero apenas valían algo en cuestión de dinero.

Creo que aquella fue la vez que vi por última vez a alguien de mi familia, a excepción de una hermana de mi mamá que siempre nos había apoyado.

Cuando tenía quince años me cortaba todos los días. Lo dejé de hacer durante un corto tiempo, por respeto a mi abuela, pero luego volví a hacer lo mismo. No recuerdo cuando fue que mi madre dejó de pelear conmigo por eso, al principio eran todos los días, luego una vez a la semana y al final simplemente me decía que hiciera lo que quisiera. Algo más que justificable, yo también me hubiera hartado de lidiar conmigo, luego de que las peleas por cortes pararon, empezaron otras más ridículas y cada vez más injustificadas. Peleamos por tantas cosas que parecía una rutina diaria, no podíamos estar en paz hasta haber peleado por un motivo u otro.

Cuando salí de la secundaria, ella me insistió en que entrara en el bachillerato donde ella trabajaba y yo me negué rotundamente. Como siempre peleamos, pero esta vez me pasé de la raya, recuerdo haberle dicho que deseaba que hubiera sido ella quien muriera, en vez de mi papá o mi abuela. Le dije que no tenía el derecho a ser una madre y que ni siquiera podía valerse por ella misma como persona.

Incluso con lo tonta que era en ese entonces, me di cuenta de que dije una idiotez, inmediatamente me disculpe con ella, me puse de rodillas y le supliqué perdón, ella sólo me abrazo y comenzamos a llorar juntas, abrazadas. Al final accedí a meterme a ese bachillerato y estuvimos relativamente en paz durante un tiempo.

Cuando conocí a Amatista, inmediatamente me atrajo. Realmente, antes de conocerla, jamás me habían interesado las relaciones. Hubo algunos chicos que se me declararon pero siempre los rechazaba, suena arrogante pero era extrañamente popular en la escuela. Quizá por ser la hija de la directora destacaba de una manera muy rara sobre los demás. Las chicas de mi salón trataban de llevarse bien conmigo, pero se rendían a los pocos días. Los chicos siempre me hablaban y trataban de hacer conversación, pero sus temas eran tan aburridos que prefería no oírlos por lo que, sin ningún tipo de sutileza me ponía los audífonos y dejaba de prestarles atención. Realmente no hubo nadie antes de ella, si bien algunos chicos guapos en cierta medida me interesaban, quedaron en el olvido cuando me tropecé y caí sobre ella.

Después de meditarlo mucho, me decidí por contárselo a mi madre. Estaba preparada para la pelea descomunal que íbamos a tener, pero no fue así. Ella se lo tomó muy bien, incluso invitó a Amatista a comer en un par de ocasiones, fue muy incómodo el ver cómo le hacía preguntas, pero yo estaba feliz, supongo que en ese momento fue cuando en verdad pude madurar y cambiar un poco.

Mi madre estaba realmente feliz, pasó mucho tiempo para que nos lleváramos tan bien. Por primera vez en cinco años, no peleábamos. Yo hacía mis quehaceres y las tareas de la escuela. Trataba de llevarme bien con mis compañeros y las cicatrices de los últimos cortes comenzaban a desaparecer. Me sentía bien conmigo misma y todo hubiera salido de maravilla si no hubiéramos comenzado a recordar. Los recuerdos me dolían, eran eventos que pertenecían al pasado y trataba de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mi ser, porque no había más que dolor en el pasado.

-¿Y ahora? ¿te siguen doliendo? -interrumpió Lapis

-No, ya no. Ahora esas memorias son parte de quien soy ahora, tanto malas como buenas. No quisiera olvidar ninguna.

-Me alegra oírlo -dijo Lapis sonriendo.- Ya puedes continuar.

-Bien -siguió Peridot-. Un día, mientras cenábamos mi madre comenzó a recordar a mi padre. Al principio eran cosas tan alegres como su comida favorita o su música preferida. Pero luego se desvió un poco, recordando aquella época cuando iba a los concursos de belleza.

- _Te veías tan hermosa con esos vestidos_ -me dijo.- Después empezó a mostrarme catálogos de vestidos, peinados y maquillajes.

Pudimos simplemente reírnos del tema, pero no fue así, aún tenía un rencor escondido por haberme hecho sufrir en mi niñez. La recordé, siempre gritándome a causa de esos concursos, haciendo que el simple hecho de estar en casa fuera un infierno. Me levanté de la mesa y solamente le dije buenas noches y al entrar a mi habitación empecé a empacar sin pensarlo mucho. Me llevé toda la ropa que estaba en mi cajón, después me di cuenta de que me había llevado accidentalmente algunas de sus prendas. Salí de casa por la noche y caminé hasta un motel y dormí ahí. Al día siguiente saqué algo del dinero de mi abuela y renté una pequeña casa lo más lejos que pude de la casa de mi madre. Creí que empezaría a buscarme y que no duraría mucho, pero no fue así. Jamás vi un solo cartel o anuncio buscándome. Supuse que era un mensaje de ella diciendo que no le importaba para nada que yo no estuviera, al principio sentí un poco de rencor pero no duró mucho. Supongo que es lo que me gané por ser una pésima hija.

Ser independiente era difícil aun con dinero, me sentía sola cuando Amatista no estaba o no podía salir por un motivo u otro, por lo que, le propuse vivir juntas. Nos mudamos a esta casa y no he vuelto a verla desde hace casi dos años.

-¿A qué edad dices que te fuiste?

-A los dieciséis, un mes antes de mi cumpleaños diecisiete.

Lapis solamente la abrazó, no tenía idea de la dura vida que había pasado su novia, pero tenía la determinación para que los próximos años fueran los mejores. Aún la abrazaba con fuerza cuando sintió el cálido beso de Peridot en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes -le dijo-. Ahora todo está bien, te tengo a ti y eso me hace muy feliz. Aunque, quisiera ver a mamá de nuevo, para disculparme.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de la ojiverde, Lapis se despertó con ciertos ánimos. Pero los tenía que ocultar de su novia. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno: un pan tostado con mermelada, un café y unos huevos con tocino. Se dirigió a su habitación y la levantó con un beso. La rubia simplemente sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-Tardaste un rato.

-¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

-Desde que estabas preparando los huevos, me levanté y cuando te vi volví a la cama.

-¿Y aún sigues firme con lo de no celebrar tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Lapis mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia mientras la miraba comiendo.

-Sí, nada cambiará esa decisión -respondió Peridot mientras pasaba un bocado por su garganta.

-Bien, al menos déjame invitarte a comer en un buen lugar.

-Éste es un buen lugar.

-No, como no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños yo tampoco haré nada, está será una cita normal.

-Está bien -bufó la ojiverde.

-Ahora acaba tu desayuno y comienza a prepararte -Lapis se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Peridot, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡Deja de tratarme como un niña, soy mayor que tú!

-Nunca -gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Luego de un rato, ambas ya estaban listas para salir.

Lapis le había dicho que solamente irían a comer a un restaurante, pero le parecía que era demasiado temprano para eso, estaba a punto de preguntarle que tenía entre manos cuando la ojiazul tomó las llaves del carro y le obligó a cubrirse los ojos con una venda.

-Creí que habías dicho que esta sería un cita normal -dijo la rubia mientras Lapis le cubría los ojos.

-Lo es, confía en mí.

La llevó al auto de la mano y le puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego arrancó el auto. Tardaron algo más de cuarenta minutos en detenerse.

-Este lugar está muy alejado -comentó Peridot aún con los ojos vendados.

-Sí, lo ésta y es muy difícil de localizar -respondió Lapis a la vez que le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

La luz cegó a Peridot durante unos segundos, luego de recuperar un poco su visión vio un barrio familiar. Un lugar que guardaba de manera especial en su memoria.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Venimos a reunirte con tu madre.

-Lapis, yo-yo no...

-Tonterías claro que puedes -dijo Lapis sin dejar a la rubia terminar la oración. Salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a su novia, jalando su brazo para que saliera.

-No, no creo que...

-Vamos, yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes -le tomó la mano con fuerza y la dirigió a la puerta.

Peridot tocó sin ganas, esperando que no se escuchara por dentro. Pero no fue así.

Les abrió una mujer. Era alta y tenía una mirada triste. Su pelo era blanco y largo y sus ojos azules. Su rostro se iluminó cuando las vio.

-Peridot, viniste. Creí que no lo harías. Ven pasa, Greg está haciendo de comer.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo Lapis de repente-. ¿Usted es la madre de Peridot?

-¿Madre? -respondió extrañada la mujer-. Tú no eres Amatista, entonces ¿No sabes por qué vienen? -luego se dirigió a Peridot-. ¿No se lo dijiste?

Peridot solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo -dijo la mujer

Peridot la volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Hoy es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mamá -le dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas. Luego abrazó a Lapis y recargó su rostro sobre su pecho-. Se suicidó poco después de irme de casa.

Y de nuevo Lapis se preguntó:

 _¿Cómo se contestaba a aquello?_


	19. 19-Para Siempre

**_Advertencia, este capítulo tiene Lemmon, si eres sensible lo puedes saltar hasta los últimos dos párrafos. La escena en sí era innecesaria pero tiene un gran significado más adelante._**

* * *

 **19.-Para siempre**

" _Todo está oscuro, ¿hace cuanto que no veo la luz? No lo sé, no importa..._  
 _La basura se empieza a juntar terriblemente en el piso, quizá debería recoger antes de que atraiga ratas. A ella nunca le gustaron las ratas. Si vuelve se asustará…_

 _Me daré un baño y comenzaré a limpiar, a lo mejor hoy vuelve. Si me viera en este estado probablemente no me reconocería, sería tan gracioso verla asustada al ver mi esquelético rostro..._

 _Hoy es su cumpleaños, ya tengo preparado su regalo, lo amará, estoy segura, solamente debo tomar una ducha y todo estará listo. Solamente un baño y me tranquilizaré..."_

 _ **16 de Abril.**_

 _ **Anoche la directora de una prestigiosa escuela local fue encontrada muerta en su baño. Según el informe de la autopsia, consumió una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir antes de tomar una ducha. Fue encontrada por su hermana, quien afirmó estar preocupada debido a que no le respondía las llamadas, la halló en la bañera, ya muerta.**_

 _ **Murió ahogada; fue encontrada en un estado severo de desnutrición. Se presume que era debido a una fuerte depresión, causada por la huida de su única hija.**_

 _ **Personas cercanas afirmaron no haber tenido contacto con ella en semanas. Nunca levantó un reporte de desaparición ni trató de buscarla, se desconoce el motivo.**_

 _ **El funeral será mañana a las 13 horas.**_

Lo último que vio la madre de Peridot antes de que el agua llenara sus pulmones fue un campo de flores. En él estaban su esposo y su madre, que la veían con una sonrisa mientras le tendían la mano. Miró atrás por un instante y a lo lejos distinguió a su hija. Estaba dándole la espalda mientras lloraba.  
Sintió una leve punzada, corrió para ver su rostro por última vez, pero al llegar con ella no pudo tocarla. Su mano la traspasaba. Trató de hablarle pero no la escuchaba y en su desesperación intentó abrazarla, sin embargo ya había desaparecido. Con el remordimiento de no ver el rostro de su hija por última vez, partió hacia aquel inmenso campo de flores, perdiéndose en él para siempre...

* * *

Lapis acariciaba la cabeza de Peridot con una mano y la espalda con la otra. La rubia era quien lloraba, pero Lapis fue quien estaba de vuelta en la oscuridad.  
Se había esforzado durante dos semanas, investigando de un lugar a otro dónde se encontraba esa maldita casa, pero jamás se planteó esa situación, ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar si aún vivía ahí o si vivía. Estaba lista para una situación donde se hubiera cambiado de casa, pero no para eso, ella había traído a Peridot al peor lugar posible.

Peridot se despegó de su pecho, se secó las lágrimas y se volteó hacia la señora que todavía se encontraba en la puerta.

-Lo siento, es muy difícil hablar del tema -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Lapis se preguntó si se lo decía a la señora o a ella.

-No hay problema -respondió-. Sé que sigue siendo duro -luego volteó a ver a Lapis-. Por cierto, ¿ella quién es?

-Es mi novia -contestó Peridot rápidamente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Amatista? -la voz de la señora era de genuina sorpresa-. Lo siento, lo siento, ¿dónde están mis modales? Por favor, pasen, digo, después de todo esta casa es tuya.

-Sabes que no la quiero tía, es tuya, caso cerrado -el tono de Peridot era cortante, cómo si el tema le molestara de sobremanera.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas -respondió la señora sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa.

Lapis iba detrás de Peridot, buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de que su novia vivía ahí. No tardó mucho en encontrar un cuadro colgado en la pared. Era el retrato de una pequeña niña rubia que llevaba puesta una camisa de rayas rosas y moradas y encima traía un overol con un dibujo de girasol en su pecho. Tenía una gran sonrisa a la cual le faltaban un par de dientes y sus ojos verdes se veían incluso más enormes de lo que eran ahora.  
Un ataque de diabetes atacó a Lapis, quien sintió cómo su estomago ardía por la ternura de aquella foto. Necesitaba esa foto en ese instante, sacó su celular, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver el contraste de aquella foto con el centro de la casa y recordó en donde se había metido.

En una pared estaba puesta una pequeña mesa, junto con una fotografía y un jarrón de rosas. La foto era de una mujer: era rubia y sus ojos eran de un color miel bastante claro, mostraban una expresión de dureza que le recordó a Jasper; además tenía unas enormes ojeras y unas profundas líneas de expresión que le hacían ver bastante mayor. A pesar de todo eso, ella sonreía en la foto, abrazando a la misma niña que estaba en el retrato anterior.

Se quedó mirando la foto por un buen rato, analizando cada unos de los detalles de aquel retrato. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las otras dos personas que estaban con ella esperaban a que tomara asiento. Peridot jaló de su brazo, se disculpó en silencio y se sentó junto a ella.

-Entonces -comenzó la tía de Peridot-. ¿Qué pasó con Amatista?, ¿y quién es esta señorita? -preguntó, mirando a Lapis.

-Ella es Lapis -respondió la rubia-. Y en cuanto a Amatista... pasaron muchas cosas -luego lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

La mujer en frente de ellas se quedó en silencio, esperando que Peridot prosiguiera.

Lapis la veía con más atención. Era una mujer bastante bien conservada, no había duda en ello. Su madurez se notaba en su modo de hablar y en su comportamiento, pero no en su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que fácilmente te podrías perder en ellos, como si te perdieras en la vista del océano; su cabello era blanco, largo y lo llevaba suelto. Era mayor que la mujer de la foto, no había duda, sin embargo, al contrario que la mujer de la foto, ella se veía bien conservada.  
A pesar de ser tan opuesta a la madre de Peridot, se notaba cierta familiaridad, cierta cosa que te hacía pensar inmediatamente que eran hermanas, sin embargo, Lapis no podía descifrar qué.

Después de unos segundos, Peridot le comenzó a contar acerca de Amatista y cómo había conocido a Lapis, omitiendo ciertas partes.  
Finalizó diciendo que ahora vivían juntas y que lo último que supo de la morena fue que su estado estaba empeorando.

-Vaya, yo lo siento mucho por eso -la tía de la rubia tenía las manos en su boca, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de su rostro. Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado su novia lo sentimental.

-No te preocupes, ya no me puedo preocupar por eso -le dijo la ojiverde mientras acariciaba la mano de la peliazul-. ¿Y cómo has estado tía? ¿Y el tío Greg?

-Oh, es cierto ¡Greg ¿Dónde estás?!

Unos segundos después salió de una habitación un hombre robusto con una camisa negra, tenía requemada la cara y los brazos y se podían observar los últimos mechones de una melena castaña que pronto sería inexistente.

-¡Peridot! -exclamó de pronto el hombre acercándose a la rubia y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo has estado hija? Hace mucho que no vienes aquí.

-Lo siento tío, he estado algo ocupada.

De pronto el hombre volteó hacia Lapis, después le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

-¿Y quién es tú amiga?, ¿por qué hoy no trajiste contigo a Amatista?

Lapis comenzaba a hartarse de la misma pregunta.

-Ah, ella es mi novia, Lapis.

El señor hizo su cabeza hacia a un lado, cómo si no entendiera que es lo que había dicho su sobrina, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y formó una sonrisa. Probablemente iba a preguntar lo mismo que su esposa pero se arrepintió.

-Pues es un gusto Lapis, siéntete como en casa -luego de una pausa agregó-. Oh, cierto, estaba preparando la comida, ¿se quedarán?

-Oh no, lo siento, ya nos íbamos, sólo vine a... ver a mamá.

-Me alegro que al fin te hayas decidido -dijo el hombre sonriendo, parecía ser una persona muy positiva.

Peridot solo asintió, sin sonreír. De repente el ambiente de la casa se volvió más oscuro, la sonrisa del hombre desapareció lentamente.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que las dejemos solas?

-No, no te preocupes, solamente será un momento.

Peridot se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la foto de la mujer con la niña, levantó la foto y la acarició con mucho cuidado, después la volvió a poner en su lugar y suspiró fuertemente. Luego comenzó a hablar en voz baja, de una manera que nadie pudiera oír a pesar de que se encontraba a pocos metros de los demás.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a la sala.

-Bien, ya nos vamos

-¿Segura que no quieren comer antes de irse? -dijo su tía.

-No, gracias, estamos bien.

-Pues entonces vengan cuando quieran, ya saben que ésta es su casa.

-Muchas gracias tía, intentaré venir en otra ocasión.

-Cuídate hija.

-Lo haré, gracias de nuevo.

Mientras salían de la casa escuchó de nuevo la voz de la mujer. De la nada le dio un abrazo, luego, cuando se separaron le dio una pequeña caja.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Peridot, mirando la caja con curiosidad.

-Es un regalo de tu madre.

Peridot se quedó parada un rato, intercambiando la mirada de la caja a su tía y de su tía, de vuelta a la caja, y aún con una mirada de duda la abrió. Se trataba de un collar de plata con la letra _P_ como dije, uno idéntico al que traía Lapis consigo.

-Es hermoso -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Ella sabía que te gustaría -respondió la mujer de ojos azules.- Feliz cumpleaños querida, te deseo lo mejor -lágrimas volvían a salir de su rostro mientras frotaba la espalda de su sobrina y mientras aún se abrazaban, las lágrimas también salieron del rostro de la rubia.

-La extraño mucho tía, quisiera poder volverla a ver -su voz estaba quebrada, al escucharla, Lapis sintió una fuerte punzada de culpa en su pecho que le hacía querer llorar también.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también la extraño -respondía la mujer mientras acariciaba a la ojiverde. Como una madre consuela a su hijo.

* * *

El camino estuvo en silencio hasta que un semáforo en rojo las paró. Lapis buscaba desesperadamente un tema de conversación.

-Y... Tu tía y tu madre no se parecen mucho ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?, si se parecen un montón. Su nariz y la forma de sus ojos y rostro es prácticamente la misma.

-Vaya así que eso era...

El silencio volvió una vez más, la ojiazul comenzaba a sudar de los nervios, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse pero no funcionó.

-Lapis, ¿estás bien?

-No, yo-yo lo siento, no debí haber hecho algo que no querías-

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo debía volver en algún momento.

-No, yo te lastimé, fue mi culpa, ni siquiera me paré a pensar... yo solamente quería que tuvieran un bonito día de cumpleaños. Ver a tu madre y que te sintieras feliz y luego pasar una bonita noche, pero lo arruiné, fui egoísta por haber ido en contra de tus deseos, soy una imbécil.

-Tú no lo sabías, no es tu culpa. Es mí culpa por no habértelo dicho antes. Además ya te lo dije, no me molesta haber ido allí, es más, te lo agradezco, en verdad. Sin ti no hubiera ido nunca ahí, me he perdido todos los aniversarios de su muerte, cómo te dije, soy una hija pésima, pero gracias a ti le pude volver a hablar con mamá. Siempre que iba a esa casa ignoraba su foto, fingía que no estaba ahí, como si aún estuviera peleada con ella, pero no es eso, es solamente que no dejo de preguntarme si me habrá perdonado por ser tan mala como hija, tengo miedo de que no me haya perdonado nunca.

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo, que ella te perdonó -dijo Lapis.

Peridot se le quedó viendo a Lapis, veía seguridad en su rostro.

-¿Lo crees?

-No, no lo creo. Te digo que estoy segura que ella te perdonó, lo que creo es que ella también tenía miedo de que tú no la perdonaras.

-Lapis.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

El semáforo se puso en verde, el auto arrancó.

* * *

Entraron a la casa tentando la puerta, no querían despegarse la una de la otra, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para abrir. Inmediatamente volvieron a unir sus labios, Lapis comenzaba a tomar ventaja de la rubia, entrando a su boca y saboreando cada rincón en ella. La tomó del trasero y la cargó hasta poner sus rostros a la misma altura, continuando la danza de sus lenguas, mientras acariciaba las nalgas de la rubia y cerraba la puerta de una patada.

-¿Estás bien?, creo que estoy siendo un poco brusca -dijo la peliazul, separándose un momento.

-No te preocupes, después de todo te pertenezco, ¿no es así? -respondió la rubia.

-Sabes algo, esa foto tuya donde te falta un diente me encendió un poco, pero verte en un overol lo hizo todavía más.

-Eres una maldita pederasta -respondió la rubia mientras volvían a besarse tan intensamente como unos minutos atrás.

La llevó hasta su habitación, donde la recostó en la cama. Comenzó a quitarse la blusa, pero en su descuido la rubia se levantó de la cama y parándose en ella le ayudó quitándole el sujetador, dejándola atascada con la blusa a la altura de los hombros y el rostro.  
La rubia comenzó a lamer sus pechos. Lapis se encontraba atascada, con los brazos elevados y con la respiración entrecortada. De pronto los lengüetazos pararon, y en su lugar sintió cómo la lengua de la ojiverde recorría el camino desde sus pechos hasta su cuello donde paró un momento y la lengua fue reemplazada por fuertes mordiscos, haciendo que la peliazul soltara gemidos cada vez que los dientes de la rubia se clavaban en su cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su busto. Podía librarse fácilmente de la playera, el caso es que no quería, tenía la curiosidad de saber hasta dónde llegaría el juego de la cumpleañera.

Cuando terminó con su cuello, pequeños besos le recorrieron el cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo, se paró para lamer el orificio de su estomago mientras desabrochaba sus jeans y bajaba su ropa interior, dejándola en la altura de sus tobillos, luego descendió hacia el pubis y finalmente pudo sentir su respiración sobre su clítoris para después ser penetrada por la lengua de la rubia. Lapis hizo un arco con su espalda a la vez que lanzó un grito que ante los oídos de la rubia sonaba como la más hermosa de las melodías.

Mientras su lengua jugueteaba dentro de Lapis sus manos bajaban sus propios pantalones y su ropa interior que ya se encontraba totalmente húmeda, luego sacó su lengua y de un salto subió a las piernas de su novia.

Fue entonces cuando Lapis decidió quitarse la blusa por completo, siendo lo primero que vio el cuerpo de Peridot moviéndose rítmicamente sobre ella. Por mero instinto, la tomó de las caderas y le siguió el ritmo con las manos, las cuales se deslizaban lentamente sobre su trasero. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado perfecto para ignorarlo, sin aguantar un segundo más le dio una palmada, haciendo que la rubia se moviera a de una manera más frenética, gimiendo y lanzando alaridos ante el azote. Lapis dio otro y otro y otro. Hasta que las nalgas se tornarán de un tono carmesí.

Peridot bajó de Lapis, no lograba mantenerse sentada más tiempo. Estaba completamente excitada y furiosa por la manera en que su novia maltrató su trasero. Aprovechando otro descuido de la ojiazul, le dio la vuelta, poniéndola boca abajo y se puso encima de ella nuevamente, sujetándola con sus piernas para impedirle el movimiento, luego lamió dos de sus dedos y bajó lentamente desde la hendidura de sus nalgas hasta la vulva, acarició amablemente su parte exterior y sin ningún aviso penetró violentamente a su novia, metiendo y sacando sus dedos una y otra vez mientras la ojiazul gritaba, después de un rato sintió cómo se corrió en su mano, apretándola con fuerza y gritando de placer. Sacó sus dedos para luego saborearlos, sabían tan dulces como la propia dueña de aquellos jugos eróticos.

-La venganza tiene un sabor dulce y perverso -dijo la rubia ofreciéndole uno de sus dedos.

-No gracias, no soy fan de mi sabor.

-Pero es súper delicioso -contestó Peridot mientras se metía a la boca el dedo que le había ofrecido

-Tú eres súper deliciosa.

La rubia se sonrojó y entonces Lapis supo que era su momento, se dio la vuelta y tiró a la rubia dejándola de espaldas y sin perder el tiempo tomó las caderas de la ojiverde y las elevó dejándola con el trasero al aire y la cara contra una almohada. Mordió una de sus nalgas y metió su lengua entre éstas azotándolas una vez más.

-Tienes razón, la venganza sabe dulce y es perversa -dijo metiendo su cara una vez más en su trasero.

-Eres una- aaah- malditaaaah pervertida

Bajó sus manos hacia su vagina y con delicadeza la penetró con su dedo medio, iniciando muy lentamente y acelerando cada segundo para después meter el índice y finalizando con tres dedos dentro de la rubia, haciendo que se corriera fuertemente, empapándola por encima de la muñeca. La ojiverde gritaba del placer, seguramente despertó a un par de vecinos pero eso solamente hacía querer continuar a Lapis, tenía razón con su teoría. Todo en ella era dulce y delicioso, desde sus labios hasta sus genitales e incluso su trasero.

* * *

El sexo era la mejor manera que tenían para expresar sus sentimientos, muchas veces Lapis no sabía que decir, pero en la cama podía comunicar perfectamente sus sentimientos ¿Eso estaba mal? Ninguna de las dos lo sabía, pero les funcionó por dos años.

Dos hermosos y maravillosos años sin ninguna interrupción, sin dejar de amarse y siguió así, incluso cuando Lapis empezó la universidad. Incluso cuando a pesar de que ambas se amaban, cayeron por un momento al pozo nuevamente.


	20. 20-Colores Descoloridos

**Capítulo 20**

 **Colores Descoloridos**

 _Al recordar aquella noche tan bella, Lapis intenta sonreír, pero en su lugar salen lágrimas..._

* * *

Lapis comenzó a asistir a la universidad unas cuantas semanas después de haber cumplido 20 años. Un mes antes había renunciado a su trabajo en la tienda para empezar en un trabajo a medio tiempo donde le pagaban menos pero que le permitió prepararse para sus exámenes de ingreso.

Peridot le había ofrecido pagar una parte de sus estudios pero ella se negó rotundamente, causando una pelea que las había llevado a no hablarse durante un par de días. Al final lo solucionaron acordando que mientras Lapis estudiara Peridot aprendería a cocinar y compraría lo necesario para la casa, así ahorrarían lo suficiente para evitar problemas.

-Sabes que el dinero no es ningún problema -replicó Peridot mientras finalizaban su acuerdo.

-Ese dinero es tuyo, ni siquiera pienses en gastarlo en mí, ya te lo dije, me las arreglaré con mis estudios.

-No lo entiendo, ¿es mío pero no puedo hacer con él lo que quiera?, algo cómo por ejemplo, no lo sé. ¡Gastarlo en mi novia!

-El asunto no es que tú quieras, si no que me molestaré si lo haces.

-Eres muy orgullosa -dijo la rubia mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Y tú muy testaruda -respondió Lapis acercándose al oído de la ojiverde para darle una pequeña mordida en su lóbulo, tratando de estancar la conversación.

-No Lapis, en este mundo las cosas no se solucionan mágicamente con sexo, no es una tonta película o novela, es la realidad -la rubia apartó su cabeza de la boca de la ojiazul.

-Entonces odio la realidad -resopló con una cara de molestia.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente.

-Por lo menos déjame apoyarte mientras te acomodas en tu nuevo trabajo, por favor.

Lapis se quedó pensando un momento, considerando la propuesta de su novia.

-Está bien, pero solamente un mes.

-Que sean dos.

-No.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté -finalizó la rubia mientras bostezaba y se daba la vuelta señalando que ya quería dormir, acabando con el tema.

* * *

Lapis siempre describió la escuela como un lugar aburrido lleno de gente pretenciosa que se creía mejor que los demás por el simple hecho de estar allí. Especialmente el primer semestre siempre era recordado con odio cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su vida estudiantil.

No recordaba que la escuela fuera tan dura, y no se refería a los trabajos, tareas, ni esfuerzo empleado para hacer algo por más mínimo que fuera.

Nada de eso le pareció un gran problema comparado con la gente que la rodeaba. Si bien no eran todos, sí podía decir que la mayoría eran unos pesados.

Al principio no tenía ningún problema. Había un par de chicos que la miraban con interés en algunas clases, algo que le pareció incómodo pero normal, después de todo se había acostumbrado a esas miradas en la preparatoria y eran una rutina bastante común en la tienda. También en una ocasión, un profesor intentó ser muy amigable con ella, pero solamente se limitó a ignorarlo.

Esto no duró mucho tiempo, pues no pasó mucho para que algunos compañeros la vieran con Peridot, causando que la noticia de su sexualidad se corriera como la pólvora. Realmente le importaba muy poco aquello, después de todo se habrían de enterar tarde o temprano y que mejor que temprano. Así pues, las miradas disminuyeron y el profesor amistoso dejó de serlo tanto. Pero un nuevo problema surgió, sin quererlo comenzó a ser parte de una comunidad, y cuando se negó a formar parte de ella, un pequeño infierno se desató.

Un día mientras iba de salida tomada de la mano con Peridot, un chica se le acercó de una manera muy curiosa, aunque no más que su apariencia; era una chica pequeña, incluso más que Peridot, su cabello estaba teñido de azul, apenas y le llegaba a los hombros, traía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules. Su piel era de un blanco amarillento y su nariz pequeña.

Llevaba puesta una blusa pintada con todos los colores que pudiera detectar el ojo humano, esto mismo aplicaba para sus pantalones y su calzado.

De pronto las adelantó y se puso en frente de ellas, bloqueándoles el camino, mirando sus manos unidas con una mirada de duda.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó Lapis con un poco de impaciencia.

-Sí, ¿por qué no están en la marcha? -dijo, señalando una zona detrás de ella.

-¿Marcha? -preguntaron ambas.

-Sí, ya saben, para protestar a favor de sus derechos.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? -dijo Lapis-. El gobierno no ha hecho nada que nos restrinja, de hecho está siendo un buen año. Hemos mejorado en empleos y...

-No tontita, me refiero a sus derechos como homosexuales -dijo con un tono burlesco.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Lapis fue que aquella chica era estúpida. Se le quedó mirando un buen rato, volteó a ver a Peridot y luego volvieron a dirigir la mirada a la chica.

-Vamos, no me digan que nunca nadie las ha discriminado.

Lapis pensó en sus padres y cómo la habían rechazado y abandonado, un recuerdo que parecía muy lejano. Estuvo a punto de contestarle a la chica, pero fue adelantada por la rubia.

-No -respondió Peridot instantáneamente, luego siguió hablando, usando su tono de voz de confianza o cómo a Lapis le gustaba llamarlo, su tono de "soy superior a ti" algo que estaba en su voz cuando estaba segura de algo o confiaba en sus argumentos, era molesto porque usualmente todo lo que decía con el era cierto-. A veces la gente nos ve de reojo o algunos chicos ríen de manera un poco burlesca e incluso en una ocasión una anciana nos dijo que iríamos al infierno, luego se persignó, ¿lo recuerdas? -Lapis asintió sonriendo por el recuerdo-. Pero esa es su opinión y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso, es molesto y a veces vergonzoso, pero no significa que vaya a insultar a esa anciana o ver con mala cara a todos en la calle.

La cara de la chica colorida se puso roja, sus cejas se crisparon y su rostro se contrajo.

-¡Personas cómo tú son el problema, malditas conformistas, solamente porque tú no sufras no significa que los demás no lo hagan. Me enfermas! -les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al camino de ellas, luego paró un momento y giró la cabeza-. Y para tu información no hubiera insultado a la anciana, la habría besado -y siguió su camino.

Peridot tenía una cara de sorpresa y miedo ante el arrebato de la chica.

-¿Crees que todos en ese desfile sean así?

Lapis lo pensó un momento.

-No, no lo creo.

Este evento se hubiera quedado como una divertida anécdota si no fuese porque unas semanas después volvió a encontrarse a la chica colorida en el campus, solamente que ésta vez llevaba ropa común e iba acompañada por una conocida. Se trataba de Topaz, una de sus compañeras de trabajo en la tienda. Trató de fingir que no la veía pero falló miserablemente, al pasar a su lado la chica la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Lapis? -preguntó su ex compañera con sorpresa.

Era extraño para Lapis verla con ropa normal, algo que le sentaba mejor que el uniforme del trabajo sin duda. Traía puesta una blusa de color negro.  
Lapis recordó que ella fue la única que se preocupó de verdad cuando llegó con un ojo morado, algo que no apreció en su momento pero que ahora le hacía formar una sonrisa al recordarlo.  
Era una chica guapa de su edad, tenía unos geniales ojos color miel combinados a unas pestañas largas y rizadas, además de una piel tan suave y tersa que parecía hecha de seda, y un cabello rubio y brillante corto que le hacía ver un poco masculina; su rostro cuadrado hacía juego con su pequeña nariz, y sus pestañas delgadas lucían más con su pequeña frente. Incluso su figura era envidiable, la notoria curva de su cintura hasta sus caderas causaba miradas por parte de los chicos que pasaban a su lado y sus pechos tenían un mejor tamaño que el de Lapis y Peridot juntas, algo que le dañaba la moral a la ojiazul.

-¿Topaz? -respondió al fin la Lapis.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo has estado? -se acercó para abrazarla.

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú? ¿Acaso estudias aquí?

-No, jajaja, vine a recoger a mi hermana.

Lapis volteó a ver a la a acompañante de Topaz, no la reconoció sin su atuendo extravagante, pero ahí estaba, penetrándola con la mirada.

-Topaz, ¿conoces a esta egoísta mujer? -gritó la chica colorida mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-Hem, sí, es obvio, si no fuera así, no la hubiera saludado.

-P-pero, ella, ella -dijo, sin poder terminar la frase.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, ¿de dónde la conoces? -dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Lapis recargó su cabeza en su hombro, no entendía que pasaba.

-Es una amiga, era mi compañera de trabajo.

-Vaya, tú sí que haces amigos donde sea -dijo susurrando para si misma.

-Deberías hacerlo tú también -regañó la mayor.

-Yo soy mejor estando sola.

-No es algo que una adulta que está en la universidad debería decir.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Lapis estaba dudando entre irse o seguir mirando aquella peculiar charla, de repente una idea se le pasó por la mente.

-Oye Topaz, tú eres-

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? -interrumpió la chica colorida de manera que su voz opacara la de la Lapis.

-Sí, dame un segundo Aquamarine, ¿qué decías Lapis?

-No, nada. Nos vemos luego -y siguió su camino más confundida que antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras estaba comiendo en la cafetería se le acercó nuevamente la chica colorida y sin que le diera permiso, se sentó frente a ella.

- _Se llama Aquamarine -_ intentó recordar Lapis.

-Hola -dijo simplemente.

-Eh... ¿hola? -respondió Lapis.

-Necesito que sepas algo, solamente para que lo sepas ¿sí? -comenzó la chica-. Mi-mi familia no sabe que soy.

-¿Lo que eres? ¡¿Eres una alienígena?!

-No tonta -dijo gritando.- T-tú sabes…

Lapis se le quedó viendo, intentando descifrar que era lo que seguía, aunque no le tomó demasiado descubrirlo.

-Por favor no le digas a Topaz, ni menciones nada sobre el tema.

-Déjame entender -suspiró-. Vas a desfiles sobre orgullo, te vistes con ropa de circo, casi quieres asesinar a mi novia por dar su opinión, sin mencionar que me dijiste "mujer egoísta" ¿y quieres que te ayude?

-En verdad lo siento, te lo suplicó, haré cualquier cosa por ti. Simplemente no he podido decirles, tengo miedo a que me rechacen -luego bajó su tono de voz-. Por eso le dije a tu novia que no sabía lo que era sufrir.

Lapis estaba a punto de acceder sin ninguna condición, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con su almuerzo: una sopa instantánea y un jugó de caja. La ponía triste de tan sólo verlo.

-¿Dices que harás cualquier cosa?

-Sí, lo que sea -luego lo pensó mejor-. P-pero soy virgen y no quisiera que mi primera vez se arruine, a-además se ve que tu novia te quiere un montón y es muy bonita, y-y... -fue silenciada por un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No me refería a eso, idiota! -el rostro de Lapis estaba totalmente rojo. -¿Cuánto tienes en tu billetera?

-¿Eh? ¿es un asalto?

-Me tengo que ir.

-¡No!, perdón, llevó 150 pesos.

-Bien, me darás 50 pesos todos los días.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oye, si no quieres puedes contarles a tus padres, no me importa. Sólo digo que será gracioso ver la cara de Topaz cuando se lo diga.

-E-está bien -le ofreció el billete rápidamente.

-Gracias -luego se levantó-. Mañana te veo para el próximo pago.

-G-gracias a ti.

Así es cómo empezó a charlar con Aquamarine, una chica tan peculiar como la propia Peridot pero con menos experiencia en el mundo. Le daba la impresión de que si la rubia hubiera tenido un poco más de suerte podría haber terminado como aquella chica.

Ese mismo día por la tarde mientras cocinaba la cena alguien tocó la puerta.

-Peridot ¿puedes abrir?

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada.

-Estás jugando

-Sí, en línea.

Lapis bufó.

-Está bien, yo abro.

Al abrir la puerta, la peliazul se encontró con un señor vestido de negro, era alto, calvo y llevaba una barba de candado. Sus ojos estaban rojos,

-¿Tú eres Lapis?

-S-sí

-Esto es para ti -le tendió un sobre con la mano derecha y con cierta duda, Lapis lo tomó y al hacerlo el hombre se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quién es usted? -le preguntó, pero el señor ya estaba subiendo en su auto.

Con la cabeza llena de preguntas miró el sobre para saber si éste le ofrecería alguna explicación. Y lo hizo.

Al leer el frente se hallaba el remitente de aquella carta:

Para Lapis

Cerró la puerta, se sentó en el sofá y con temor abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta. Solamente la primera línea causó que toda la sangre de su cabeza se fuera, comenzó a temblar y pequeñas gotas de agua salían de sus ojos mientras cubría su boca para acallar sus sollozos.

 _"Sí estás leyendo esto, significa que he muerto..."_


	21. 21-Carta

**21.-** **Carta**

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que he muerto..._

 _Supongo que iniciar una carta con esta frase es algo inesperado y te tomó por sorpresa. Espero que no estés bebiendo algo y lo hayas escupido. También espero que no llores, no es algo por lo que llorar, es más bien un gran alivio para todos, en especial para mí._

 _Mi muerte no es por ti. No me suicidé por despecho ni porque ya no podía vivir sin ti; lo hice porque ya no queda nadie que necesite de mí. La familia y yo hemos decidido desconectar a Amatista hace un par de semanas y ahora que todos los problemas de terrenos y el funeral entre otras cosas se han resuelto, ya sólo me queda seguirla._

 _Te preguntarás el por qué, si lo último que sabías de mi relación con mi hermana era que yo la odiaba y desconectarla fue mi primera opción. Es cierto, pero había otra capa en nuestra relación además de aquel odio disimulado que nos teníamos. Antes de eso éramos unas hermanas comunes dentro de lo que cabía en nuestra situación, vivíamos separadas, ella con mis tíos y yo con mis abuelos y mi madre a la que Amatista se negaba a ver._

 _Fue la muerte de mi madre la que nos separó definitivamente. Una muerte triste que por mi parte, hubiera deseado que sucediera mucho antes._

 _Cuando murió mi madre, el dolor fue insoportable, algo que me atrevería a comparar con un disparo en el pecho, algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar una vez más..._

 _Aclarado esto ahora estarás pensando en por qué demonios te escribo una carta después de haber comprado una soga y haber estudiado que nudo quebraría mi cuello con más facilidad._

 _La verdad te decepcionarás un montón. No lo hago porque sienta que te debo algo, sino porque me lo debo a mí. Jamás te expliqué cómo acabé a tu lado, cuál fue mi historia y porque a pesar de que en verdad trataba de amarte, nunca lo sentí de verdad. Me lo debo porque, la única cosa de la que me enorgullecí en toda mi vida fue el hecho de nunca dejar nada sin resolver._

 _Comenzaré disculpándome contigo, porque sin querer te atraje a mi desgracia que paralelamente acabó por convertir tu vida en una desgracia similar. Empezaste siendo un desahogo, otra chica a la que ligar y luego desechar, pero eso cambio en la primera cita, aquel acto tan precipitado como fue besarme de pronto me caló hondo y por primera vez creí que sentía algo más que simple atracción por alguien. Sin embargo nada es como uno quiere, ver tus brillantes ojos azules o tu piel a la luz de la luna me hicieron recordar cada vez más mi pasado, al punto de que te sentías cómo parte de él._

 _Después de tu graduación por momentos eras mi madre... y luego del accidente de Amatista yo me convertí en mi terrible padre._

 _Pedirte matrimonio no fue un acto de amor, sino uno de desesperación por hacerte ver que no era mala, que podía cambiar y que no merecía ser abandonada. Y es ahora que lo comprendo, después de haberle dado vueltas una y otra vez._

 _Nosotras nunca funcionamos, si las circunstancias hubieran sido normales hubiéramos terminado siendo una pareja promedio y durar un año o dos máximo, pero no durante toda nuestra vida y ni pensar que hubiéramos vivido juntas. Nuestras personalidades no son compatibles y chocaban en todos los sentidos a los que nos dirigiéramos._

 _Fueron las circunstancias las que nos unieron; mi necesidad de no estar sola y tu cambio de ser una chica alegre y sarcásticamente molesta a alguien que necesitaba de mi mano para no tropezar por el oscuro camino se mezclaron y crearon esa cosa forzada que era nuestra relación._

 _No he dejado de pensar en eso y me pregunto si la mano de la enana seguirá aferrada a la tuya, si aún necesitas que te guíen y si ella seguirá necesitando a alguien a quien guiar. Me pregunto quién flaqueará primero, quién tendrá miedo a mitad de camino y tratará de regresar a la luz del inicio..._

 _Y es recordando la luz que me vuelvo a dirigir a mi tema central, la razón de mi carta y la resolución de todo lo que te debía. Mi historia._

 _Comenzaré diciendo que, cuando era pequeña vivía en un mundo de fantasía, era mi única salida de la oscuridad en la que había tenido la desgracia de nacer._

 _Recuerdo haber escrito una historia en un cuaderno de raya con un lápiz de cera que me había encontrado tirado en un día de verano, no recuerdo mucho de la historia en sí, solamente recuerdo el inicio que seguramente no será igual a lo que escribí por aquel entonces. Solamente estoy excavando en las profundidades de mi memoria para sacar algo coherente. Era algo como:_

 _"Había una vez un castillo que estaba siempre en oscuridad, un castillo que solo era iluminado por la luz de las velas. En él vivían tristes y temerosas dos pequeñas hadas que siempre estaban llorando o temblando a causa del dueño de aquel castillo, que las mantenía encerradas sin ver las luz del sol. Las hadas sabían su nombre pero no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta, pues cuando lo hacían solamente lograban que se enfurecer y castigara a las hadas de formas terribles._

 _Los castigos iban desde gritos hasta quemaduras de los palos de fuego que siempre llevaba en su boca o cortes con la botella de ira que cargaba en una mano, e incluso a veces, cuando el señor maligno estaba especialmente molesto, llegaba a usar sus enormes puños en contra del rostro del hada que hubiera cometido una falta._

 _Era un infierno en vida, las hadas lloraban en silencio o reprimían en llanto mordiéndose la lengua. Las hadas iban perdiendo poco a poco su magia, su fuerza, su vida._

 _Pero no todo era malo en el castillo oscuro, había una esperanza, la reina de luz, una mujer tan hermosa y tan amable que con su sola sonrisa hacia que las hadas dejaran de temblar; y con sus besos curativos las heridas ya no dolían más. Las hadas la amaban y ella amaba a las hadas, era tanto así que cada día, mientras el señor maligno dormía, ella lloraba con impotencia a las hadas, pidiéndoles disculpas por ser incapaz de liberarlas de aquel castillo._

 _Las hadas nunca entendieron porque la reina de luz lloraba, aunque creían que era porque ella les daba toda su felicidad y ya no le quedaba nada para ella misma"_

 _Entenderás lo mucho que amaba a mi madre con este fragmento, el único que recuerdo de una libreta llena de mis intentos por fingir estar en un mundo mínimamente mejor._

 _Quisiera haberte dicho todo esto en persona, sería menos duro que recordar en la soledad de la sala... bueno, continuaré con los detalles que no deja ver mi historia._

 _Mi madre era de una belleza natural, con su piel blanca y sus largas pestañas combinadas con su cabello y ojos de un extravagante color rosa son mi más preciado recuerdo._

 _Por otro lado, mi padre era un alcohólico incontrolable, no recuerdo haberlo visto sobrio ni una vez, aunque su apariencia no era nada desagradable: era delgado, tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, su piel era un tono más blanco que el de mamá y sus ojos eran de color miel. Imaginarás que fue su aspecto lo que atrajo a mamá._

 _Se enamoró de él mientras estaban en preparatoria, él era un año mayor que ella y durante su noviazgo la embarazó obligándose a contraer matrimonio._

 _No creo necesario recalcar el miedo que sentíamos con su sola presencia, Amatista llegaba a orinarse cuando alzaba la voz y eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera. Era ella su víctima favorita, si yo no podía hablar ella no podía ni respirar. Cualquier acto que ella hiciera, por mínimo que fuera era castigado en diferentes niveles y solamente se detenía cuando mamá intervenía, aunque era solo para cambiar turnos, pues una vez satisfecho con torturar a Amatista seguía con mamá, llamándola de mil formas y con millones de insultos mientras la golpeaba hasta que el cansancio lo vencía y se dormía. Era cuando mamá, aun con todos los golpes que recibía se levantaba sobándose el lugar más afectado de ese día y nos arropaba con una sonrisa, esperando a que durmiéramos para llorar, compadeciéndonos a nosotras y a ella misma. Todo empeoró día con día y año con año._

 _Hasta que de pronto terminó._

 _Cuando Amatista cumplió ocho años, según mi padre, se había convertido en toda una mujer._

 _En esa época no lo comprendía, ¿cómo es que ella con ocho años ya era una mujer y yo con diez era una niña? La respuesta se me dio esa misma noche, mientras dormíamos._

 _Escuché el crujir de la puerta de nuestra habitación, abriéndose con sumo cuidado y luego, con un paso aún más cuidadoso, oí como mi padre se dirigió a la cama de Amatista. Lo siguiente que oí fueron jaleos y gritos ahogado, luego, con horror escuché el sonido de un cierre bajando para después ser torturada con la cruel cacofonía de gemidos, llantos y golpes que estaba siendo compuesta a mi lado.  
No sé cuanto duró, para mí fue una eternidad, sentía que los ojos acusadores de Amatista me veían con odio e impotencia por no ser capaz de ayudarla, también me daba la sensación de que alguien se burlaba de mí por orinar la cama sin darme cuenta. Ya no oía nada, bloqueé mis sentidos y mi noción del tiempo y la realidad, dejé de sentir que yo era yo, estaba siendo despegada de la realidad y sin nadie que me sujetara regresé con toda mi fuerza de voluntad a cambio de perder el color en mi cabello._

 _Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si mamá no hubiera entrado a nuestro cuarto ese día. Hasta entonces, solamente había visto dos gestos en su cara: una era la sonrisa melancólica que nos mostraba y la otra el rostro de miedo que se le escapaba mientras era golpeada. Jamás la vi de ese modo, su sonrisa no estaba, pero tampoco su rostro de miedo, lo que vi a través de aquella puerta fue una cara de odio puro, todavía no podía moverme pero vi cómo le estrelló en la cabeza a mi padre una botella de cerveza de las que tenía en el refrigerador._

 _Lo siguiente fue mi padre levantándose para luego dar una dura golpiza que dejó a mi madre paralitica por el resto de su vida, la cual la hubiera matado si no fuera porque Amatista salió por la ventana de la habitación y llamó a los vecinos quienes avisaron a la policía._

 _Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy me pregunto porque nunca lo hicieron antes, que tan indiferentes podían ser a una mujer y sus hijas que eran maltratadas constantemente para llamar a la policía solo cuando la pequeña les contó que su padre le había hecho daño en su zona intima._

 _También con esto debería quedar claro porque odiaba a Amatista, quien a pesar de haber sido violada y maltratada tuvo más coraje que yo, la hermana mayor, para hacer algo cuando yo simplemente no podía ni moverme a causa del miedo.  
Siempre supe que eran celos y vergüenza lo que me impedían verla a la cara. Y luego éstos fueron transformados en decepción, al ver cómo iba autodestruyéndose cada vez más._

 _Luego de eso nos mudamos con mis abuelos._

 _Amatista odiaba ese lugar, de hecho, odiaba todo, fue cuando comenzaron sus impulsos autodestructivos y su repulsión por cualquier hombre. Al final tuvo que ser llevada con mis tíos, donde se sentía más cómoda pero sin dejar de quejarse._

 _Al final de su vida, mi madre ella había perdido todo su brillo; sus ojos estaban terriblemente hundidos y su piel tenía manchas hepáticas. Nunca más la volví a ver sonreír y de repente un día como si nada ya no despertó nunca más, según mi abuela ella simplemente hizo lo que le pareció mejor para todos. Morir._

 _Sonó cruel cuando lo dijo, de hecho me moleste con ella bastante, pero era la verdad, necesitábamos avanzar pero nos era imposible, en especial a mis abuelos quienes eran jubilados y solamente querían descansar lo que les restaba de vida._

 _Por otro lado, mi padre fue encerrado en prisión por el resto de su vida, la cual no fue mucha, pues según me enteré después, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando murió en los baños de la prisión, apuñalado y violado por unos reos a los cuales me hubiera gustado mandarles rosas o quizá chocolates._

 _Conoces el resto de la historia, yo y Amatista seguimos caminos distintos, haciendo como si la otra no existiera. Fingiendo que nos odiábamos cuando tan solo nos sentíamos avergonzadas la una con la otra…_

 _Esto se hace largo y mi mano se entume, así que concluiré esta carta con una advertencia para ti, Lapis._

 _Espero que en verdad ames a la enana, que no sea solamente una enferma dependencia como lo fue nuestra relación, que a pesar de todo fue la más linda experiencia por la que pasé y lo más cerca de estar en la luz._

 _No espero verte por aquí muy pronto._

 _Ahora me tengo que ir, mientras escribo las últimas líneas siento más fuerte que nunca la presencia de mi madre, no la paralitica que me daba temor ver, sino la hermosa mujer que sonreía a pesar de todas las dificultades. La siento tan etérea a mi lado al igual que a mi hermana quien espero me perdone por ser una cobarde._

 _Adiós Lapis._

 _Espero que algún día tus ojos vuelvan a brillar._

 _ **Jasper**_

* * *

El final de la carta era apenas legible, la letra estaba temblorosa y parecía que aquel último párrafo fue escrito sobre agua.


	22. 22-Alas Rotas

**22.-Alas Rotas**

 _El sol comienza a caer por el horizonte, el día está por terminar. El brillante cielo azul se transforma poco a poco a un tono rojizo. Y así como el día acaba, también lo hace la historia de Lapis. Se seca las lágrimas, recordando esa carta. Hay veces que todavía la recuerda, en especial esa última línea, empapada y con letra temblorosa. Da un largo respiro, tratando de calmarse, después de todo Lapis está llegando al final de su historia. Era momento de recordar su última visita al pozo._

 _Aquella última vez, el pozo no estaba totalmente oscuro, en su interior se encontraba una luz verde que la hacía sentirse feliz y cálida, jamás hubiera querido salir de ahí, de hecho, no lo hizo, solamente que aquella luz se fue opacando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un punto débil que iluminaba a duras penas la oscuridad del pozo, que al final volvió a quedar sumido en la penumbra. Lapis se negó a salir de aquel pozo a pesar de su oscuridad, esperando que la luz volviera a guiarla. Pero no volvió. Por eso Lapis tuvo que salir del pozo que se había quedado sin rastros de aquella luz..._

* * *

Lapis se dejó caer en el sofá y volvió a leer la carta y mientras repasaba por cuarta vez aquella carta, Peridot la interrumpió con un grito desde la cocina mientras pasaba por el umbral del marco de la sala.

-¡Lapis, la comida se estaba quemando! No te preocupes ya le apague pero ¿por qué...? -de pronto la rubia interceptó a su novia, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, con los ojos rojos, temblando y sosteniendo un montón de hojas-. ¿Qué pasó? -le dijo de pronto con un tono de preocupación hacia la peliazul-. Lapis, ¿por qué lloras? -siguió mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela, estirando su brazo para acariciar la espalda de Lapis mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lapis no distinguía las palabras de Peridot, simplemente se limitó a sentir la calidez de su mano contra su espalda, sentía cada uno de sus pequeños y blanquecinos dedos, agradecía estar con ella, que ella fuera suya y de nadie más. Quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo que significaba para ella cada gesto, cada movimiento que ella hacía por ella. Pero no pudo. Simplemente puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y apoyó su rostro contra su pecho, llorando a causa de tantas emociones que contuvo en tan sólo diez minutos. Desde la profunda tristeza que emanaba la carta de Jasper hasta la explosiva felicidad y gratitud que sentía hacia aquella rubia de ojos verdes que aun sin saberlo hizo soportable todo dolor desde que la vio por primera vez.

Peridot estaba petrificada, no esperaba para nada la acción de la ojiazul, se abalanzó a su cuello y recargó su rostro para llorar en ella, eso la preocupaba todavía más, algo malo debía sucederle. Sin embargo eso no importaba en aquel momento, en ese instante sólo se enfocaba a acariciar a la peliazul, como lo había hecho cuando ella misma estaba en una posición similar. Incluso sin saber que pasaba sabía que por ahora las palabras sobraban, eran inútiles comparadas con las acciones que demostraban su mutuo cariño.

De repente, sintió que Lapis dejaba de llorar, los sollozos calmaron y ya solamente gimoteaba mientras la rubia todavía acariciaba su cabeza, calmándola.

-¿Ahora me puedes decir que pasa? -preguntó Peridot tranquilamente y de manera dulce.

-Jasper murió -respondió Lapis con el rostro aún recargado en el pecho de la ojiverde.  
Debía ser mentira, no podía ser que Jasper muriera, no quería aceptarlo, porque si aquello que dijo la ojiazul era cierto, entonces Amatista también... Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Volteó hacia Lapis, deseando que aquello fuera mentira, la vio con una mirada de miedo y tristeza, suplicando a la ojiazul que le dijera que era todo mentira, o quizá un mal sueño.

Pero Lapis negó con la cabeza, le tendió las hojas que leía hace un momento, tomó las hojas con cierto temor y comenzó a leerlas.

Mientras más avanzaba en aquella oscura y deprimente carta, más cerca estaba de las lágrimas, un leve gemido salió de sus labios al leer que Amatista había muerto definitivamente y los sollozos se acrecentaron al rememorar lo que la chica que conoció al voltear la esquina le había contado hace tanto tiempo. Por último su corazón casi se parte a la mitad al leer las últimas líneas de la carta, que se encontraban casi ilegibles a causa de lo que parecían ser lágrimas.

Y fue entonces cuando todo oscureció en la mente de ambas, que se empezaban a sumir en un pozo que no se encontraba totalmente en la oscuridad.

Se mantuvieron abrazadas todo el tiempo, dejaron la comida quemada enfriándose y se alimentaron de su cariño mutuo. Era lo único que las podía mantener aquella noche.

Ambas querían olvidar, volver a purificarse, necesitaban tener una catarsis como la que tuvieron dos años atrás durante el cumpleaños de la rubia. Y así fue, nuevamente volvieron a iluminarse con una noche de pasión, un hermoso momento en el cual se unían tanto en cuerpo como en alma, siendo salvadas iluminando la oscuridad con luces verdes y azules, olvidándose por completo de los problemas. En esos momentos de intensa pasión eran solamente ellas dos en el universo, y no existía nadie más.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lapis decidió no asistir un par de días a la universidad. Por la mañana, por algún impulso extraño causado quizá debido la carta de Jasper, Lapis por fin marcó el teléfono que le había dado el señor que rentaba la casa de sus padres dos años atrás.

Dudaba que fuera el mismo. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Aun así marcó, haciendo una pequeña pausa entre digito y digito. Luego esperó. El teléfono marcó, después de dos timbres alguien contestó. Era su madre.

-¿Hola? -preguntó su voz, una voz tan reconocible para Lapis, una voz que extrañaba que acudía a la nostalgia, una voz que la hizo derramar lágrimas que no supo reconocer si eran de felicidad o de arrepentimiento.

-Hola -contestó con la voz cortada.

-¿Quién habla?

-S-soy yo, Lapis.

Hubo un breve silencio. De repente, a través del auricular, Lapis escuchó claramente lo que pareció un sollozo.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí mamá, soy yo. Lamento mucho no haber hablado antes.

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extraño mamá.

-¿T-tú ya nos has perdonado?

A Lapis se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía que responder pero le dolía mucho para hacerlo. Con todas sus fuerzas lo dejó salir.

-No seas tonta, claro que sí -dijo llorando, sollozando, arrepintiéndose de no haberlos visto durante tantísimo tiempo.

Su madre también lloraba.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso -dijo al fin.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué le pasó a papá?

-Oh, Lapis, hay cosas que no se pueden contar por teléfono.

-Entonces dime dónde estás e iré inmediatamente.

Así lo hizo, le dijo donde estaban, pero no porque, ni nada más, simplemente le dijo que la esperaría. Lapis y Peridot se fueron ese mismo día.

* * *

El recorrido fue algo cansado. Un viaje de cinco horas en tren, donde el único paisaje disfrutable por casi la mitad del recorrido eran montañas y vías desiertas, sin embargo, en la segunda mitad, el paisaje mejoró bastante. Encontraron bellas lagunas, hermosos bosques y pasaron por un par de granjas que se veían interesantes.

-Te juro que es la primera vez que veo una vaca en vivo -comentó Peridot con el rostro pegado a la ventana del tren con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Suenas como una niña pequeña -se burló Lapis.

-Y tú una señora adulta, probablemente una potencial pederasta homosexual que me está tomando como rehén.

-¡Hey!, retira lo de señora adulta.

-¿Y lo de pederasta?

-¿Cuenta si eres tú en una foto de niña?

-Sólo si te has masturbado con ella...

No hubo respuesta.

-Eres una enferma.

-Supongo que sí.

Peridot suspiró.

-Y dime, ¿por qué insististe tanto en que yo viniera? Es algo incómodo conocer a suegros, si conocer a los tíos de Amatista fue raro, no sé cómo me voy a sentir con tus dos padres que odiaban a Jasper. Tengo el presentimiento de que me van a detestar incluso más a mí.

-Creo que han cambiado -dijo Lapis con una media sonrisa. -Además, no creo que nadie en el mundo pueda odiarte, eres demasiado adorable y linda como para que alguien te odie.

-Sabes que odio que me digas adorable.

-Pero lo eres -dijo Lapis, pellizcando sus mejillas.

-¡Déjame!

* * *

Llegaron en la noche, a las 8:30, de la estación de tren tomaron un taxi dándole la dirección que la madre de Lapis le había dado por teléfono. Le tomó unos 15 minutos al taxista llegar a la casa.

Era una casa bastante menos bonita que en la que había crecido, era como todas las de esa calle, posiblemente de dos habitaciones y un solo piso.

Lapis se paró frente a la puerta. Miró a Peridot y asintió, tocó la puerta y esperaron unos segundos. Luego se abrió, mostrando una cara que Lapis conocía de toda su niñez y de parte de su adolescencia, y que había estado ausente durante los primeros años de su adultez. Era el rostro de su madre, se veía envejecido, mostrando las primeras arrugas y un mechón plateado en su cabello oscuro. De alguna manera era diferente al que recordaba pero era ella, no había duda. Soltó su maleta y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el cariño que necesitó durante esos años.

-Hola -dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Hola -respondió Lapis igualmente.

* * *

Peridot se quedó ahí, viendo la escena, se sentía feliz por su novia, y aun así pudo sentir una leve punzada de tristeza, algo parecido a la envidia. Recordó a su madre, su sonrisa y sintió más presente que otras veces el collar que colgaba de su cuello. La última cosa que su madre le dio.

-Ella es Peridot -escuchó decir a Lapis. -Es mi novia.

-¿Y Jasper?

Lapis se quedó en silencio.

Su madre no insistió más.

-Entiendo. -la volteó a ver y le sonrió, a Peridot le pareció una sonrisa honesta. -Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿les gustaría pasar? Hace frío y ya oscureció.

Ambas asintieron.

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa Lapis la miró con cuidado, en efecto, era más pequeña. Pero estaba igualmente adornada, con fotos de ella y de su familia por todos lados. De pronto sintió vergüenza de que Peridot las viera. La volteó a ver pero ya no estaba a su lado, se había quedado mirando un retrato de ella cuando tenía tres años, con un vestido blanco. La peliazul rodó los ojos y tiró de su brazo.

-Eras muy linda -le susurró Peridot.

Lapis solo se ruborizó.

Se sentaron en un sofá y se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-¿Y papá? -preguntó Lapis.

-En su cuarto -respondió su madre.

Lapis iba a contestar pero prefirió cambiar el tema. Dio un suspiro y preguntó lo que quería saber desde aquel día que descubrió que ya no vivían en la ciudad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó

La madre bajó la cabeza.

-Te has ido -dijo su madre con tristeza-. Fuimos malos contigo y cobramos el precio, eso es lo que ha pasado Lapis.

-Oí que tuvieron un accidente en el auto.

-De la misma persona que te dio mi número, supongo.

Lapis asintió.

Su madre lanzó un suspiro.

-Pasó un mes después de que te fuiste, íbamos a casa de Jasper para pedirte que volvieras, para pedirte disculpas. Íbamos tan ansiosos, tan preocupados por tu reacción al vernos que ninguno de los dos vio la luz en rojo. Sucedió tan rápido que es difícil describirlo, solo recuerdo sentir un empujón, sentir que volaba y luego que caía, y después… después nada.

Luego de eso tuvimos problemas, tu padre ya no puede trabajar y con el dinero ahorrado nos alcanzó para esta casa que queda cerca del hospital.

-¿Hospital? Si has dicho que papá ya no puede trabajar.

Su madre no dijo nada, solamente se levantó de su asiento y susurró una palabra.

-Síganme.

* * *

Peridot no entendía nada, sabía que los padres de Lapis la habían dejado y le había contado sobre lo del accidente, pero ¿por qué su madre les ´pedía que la siguieran ambas?, ¿no era lo correcto dejar ir a Lapis sola, pues era su familia de quien se trataba?

- _Quizá me crea que Lapis me necesitará allá arriba -_ pensó.

No le gustaba como se iban desarrollando las cosas y creía conocer lo suficiente a Lapis para saber que a ella tampoco.

Se detuvieron de pronto en frente de una puerta, luego la madre giró la perilla de la puerta y dejó ver la habitación que ocultaba.

En ella solamente había una cama y una televisión. Peridot volteó lentamente hacia la cama, encontrándose con el padre de Lapis. Estaba en la cama, no movió la cabeza para mirar a la puerta, solamente fueron sus ojos quienes buscaron la entrada.

Peridot sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

 _Yo diría más bien que ese hombre renació,_ había dicho el viejo que le vivía en la que fue su antigua casa.

Lapis no sabía a qué se refería, no lo entendió hasta el momento en que vio a su padre, allí, postrado en una cama, sin poder mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No advirtió que su boca estaba abierta ni que de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas, no lo notó hasta que Peridot acarició su espalda, hasta que su madre se dirigió a él y con mucho cuidado movió su cabeza para que pudiera mirar a su hija una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Lapis advirtió que de los labios de su padre se formaba una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa. Quizá fue su imaginación, pero quiso pensar que era real.

-Seguramente tienes mucho que contarle -dijo su madre sonriéndole, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la última vez que se vieron fuera hace tan solo un día.

Lapis se sentó junto a él, le acarició su cabello y lo miró con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían rojos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer de antaño cada vez que llegaba de su trabajo.

-Hola papá, quisiera presentarte a alguien…

Charló con él largo y tendido por unas 3 horas, contándole por todo lo que había pasado, le dijo que consiguió trabajo, que había dejado a Jasper, que había entrado a la universidad, que era de las mejores en casi todas las clases, que le gustaba su vida, que agradecía todo lo que hizo por ella, que perdonaba todo sus errores y que la perdonara a ella, le contó sobre Peridot, sobre cómo sus ojos la hacían sonreír, su sonrisa enrojecer y solamente estando con ella se sentía más completa, le dijo que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y por segunda vez juró haber visto una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su progenitor. Se despidió de él, le dio un segundo beso en la mejilla y le dijo que volvería a visitarlo cuando volviera de vacaciones.

Salió de nuevo de la habitación y cuando miró hacia a la sala vio a Peridot y a su madre charlando alegremente. De pronto, sintió que todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue estúpido, que no debió hacer aquel acto tan impulsivo. Por un instante se arrepintió de su decisión, se dijo estúpida y se odió a si misma por unos segundos. Entonces Peridot volteó hacia ella y de nuevo esos ojos verdes tan brillantes calmaron sus emociones, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. Ahora se preguntaba si hubiese sido posible que se conocieran si no hubiese hecho aquello.

 _Quizá,_ pensó.

Pero un quizá no era suficiente. Sentía que no podría vivir sin ella; sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa.

No podía cambiar el pasado, pero podía recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. Se unió a la conversación, tomó asiento junto a la ojiverde y su madre le sonrió.

-Supongo que tienen que irse.

Lapis asintió.

-Volveré en vacaciones.

-Te esperaremos cualquier día.

-Los amo a ambos.

-Nosotros también.

Y se fueron.

* * *

Durante el viaje de regreso ambas tuvieron una breve charla:

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Peridot tomándole las manos-. Has estado muy seria.

Lapis le sonrió, respondiendo el agarre.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pude verlos una vez más y al parecer ya todo estará bien.

-Y tu padre…

-Duele verlo así, pero al menos lo puedo seguir viendo.

-Sí -dijo Peridot quitando un poco de fuerza a su agarre.

Lapis lo notó, sentía la tristeza de su novia, lo notaba en su mirada. En su voz.

-¿Piensas en tu madre?

Peridot asintió.

-No solo en ella. En Amatista y en Jasper. Me pregunto si en serio existe algún lugar donde se reúnen los muertos. Si en verdad podré verlas del otro lado.

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguna sabía que decir, de todos modos, estaban a punto de llegar.

* * *

En la noche, ya en casa, Lapis sintió que nuevamente sentían la tensión, la incomodidad de no poder decirse nada. Notaba que la rubia aún estaba despierta y la rodeó en un abrazo, luego besó su cuello, la rubia soltó un gemido pero no se apartó.

Eso fue suficiente para Lapis.

Elevó sus piernas y lentamente bajó sus bragas hasta los tobillos, dejando en ellas un rastro de humedad. La intimidad rosada de la rubia se veía más apetitosa que de costumbre, por lo que, sin perder el tiempo, la ojiazul hundió su rostro en ella para sentir el dulce sabor de su novia quien gemía de placer mientras arqueaba su espalda cada vez más. Sus manos se posaron en la nuca de la peliazul, haciendo que ésta no pudiera respirar más que su olor, durando así un rato hasta que la ojiverde alcanzó el orgasmo.

Mientras se recuperaba, Lapis procedió a quitarse la ropa, levantó la pierna de la rubia y con frenetismo comenzó a pegar su entrepierna con la de Peridot. Haciéndose una por momentos, sentía que se derretía ante el placer de estar unidas, sentía la calidez y la humedad de la rubia mientras seguía con el movimiento de sus caderas y un instante después Lapis llegó al orgasmo, esta vez fue aprovechado por la rubia, quien inmediatamente tomó el control poniéndose encima de la más alta, acercó su rostro al de ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la ojiazul y ésta correspondiéndole inmediatamente.

Era una sensación maravillosa. Cuando estaban juntas, ambas se sentían cálidas, como si fueran una sola, eran dependientes una de la otra y lo sabían. Sabían que era malo pero no les importaba, todo lo que tenían que hacer era permanecer una al lado de la otra para siempre, y no estaba en los planes de ninguna alejarse de la otra.

Cuando hubieron terminado de satisfacer sus deseos simplemente se recostaron en la cama, juntas.

-Te amo -dijo Peridot con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo también te amo -respondió Lapis mientras la volvía a besar.

 _Ahora Lapis se arrepiente, había otras formas de demostrar su amor hacia ella, pero no encontraba la manera, solamente sabía que el sexo las hacía sentir bien, la unía. Pudieron hablar, podían haber peleado porque en el fondo la ojiazul no le importaba demasiado el estado de su padre, porque la ojiverde estaba celosa de que se hubiera reunido con sus padres después de haber cometido los mismos errores que ella. Quizá eso hubiera sido mejor, el sexo solamente era una ilusión de que todo estaba bien, pero les funcionó, por eso nunca pudieron soltar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

* * *

Después de aquel viaje tan desastroso y tan inolvidable, la universidad parecía incluso más oscura y más odiosa para Lapis. Estaba cansada de los pseudointelectuales, de la gente que se sentía especial por pertenecer a un grupo sin darse cuenta de que esos grupos solamente los hacían perder su individualismo; odiaba la cafetería, llena de quejumbrosos que hacían sentir mal a la cocinera porque su comida no estaba libre de gluten y no había ningún alimento 100% vegano, y odiaba que se pararan en la mesa sin ninguna consideración por la higiene y empezaran a dar discursos sobre la higiene de los alimentos.

Más que nada odiaba a los protestantes, a todos en general, gente que se quejaba de cualquier cosa solamente porque le parecía que ellos tenían razón y algunos más se las daban sin pararse a pensar más allá de sus ideologías y del blanco y el negro. Incluso aquellos que peleaban por la igualdad le parecían de los más hipócritas:  
Las mujeres exigían que no las acosaran pero seguían llevando escotes y minifaldas, proclamando que tenían el derecho de vestir como quieran, sin pensar en que el mundo no es perfecto y que, en efecto, si iban vestidas de esa manera se arriesgarían a ser violadas, porque un violador no se para a discutir acerca de los derechos de la mujer y como deberían vestir para no arriesgarse.

La gente que peleaba por su sexualidad solamente se separaba más y más de la igualdad, haciéndose mini grupos de otros mini grupos hasta el punto en que ya nadie se tomaba en serio sus protestas que terminaban en acoso y exhibicionismo, infundiendo más temor y prejuicios de los que había inicialmente y logrando "progresos" mediante la fuerza.

Lo único que Lapis no odiaba de la universidad era lo más importante, la razón por la que de hecho estaba ahí, el estudio. Podía odiar a tal o cual alumno o maestro, pero siempre era interesante asistir a clases.

Una vez salió roja de furia de la clase de algebra porque a mitad de la clase unos chicos entraron a protestar contra el sistema de enseñanza medieval que era impartido en ese campus y algunas cuantas cosas más. Lo gracioso del asunto era que cuando amenazaron a todo el grupo de protestantes con ser reprobados inmediatamente pararon y comenzaron a asistir a clases normales, quejándose en silencio o en la cafetería con sus amigos. Esto resultó decepcionante para Lapis, ver como la gente se agigantaba el ego con propuestas que simulaban ser asombrosas y revolucionarias para luego ser acobardados por un simple 0 en sus boletas de calificaciones.

Lapis también tenía cosas de que alegrarse, por ejemplo, cuando volvió de las vacaciones se las arregló para que Aquamarine le pagara los días que había faltado.

- _¡¿Qué?!_

- _Sí, claro que debes pagar los días que falté._

- _P-pero son 3 días, son 150. ¡Me quedaré sin dinero!_

- _No, olvídalo, no importa, ¿sabes qué? No necesitas pagarme diariamente. Solamente dile a Topaz que venga a mi casa a beber unas copas conmigo y Peridot_. _Será divertido, aunque ahora que lo pienso, suelo contar muchas cosas cuando estoy ebria, en especial secretos..._

- _¡Está bien!_

Era divertido atormentar a esa pequeña reprimida sin identidad social. Le daba un poco de lástima, pero era opacada inmediatamente cuando sentía hambre.

Un día la peliazul estaba tardando en llegar y Lapis tenía ya la intención de irse y cobrarle dos días el día siguiente, pero fue detenida por la visión de Aquamarine corriendo para llegar a su punto de encuentro, un lugar fuera del campus donde nadie viera el trato que fácilmente se podría confundir con extorsión.

-Lo siento, lo siento, se me hizo tarde porque estaba haciendo un trabajo para el próximo desfile.

-No te preocupes, estaba a punto de irme.

-Ten tu dinero ganado con maldad.

-Sabes que me lo puedes de dejar de dar cuando quieras.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, ya sabes, que tú eres libre.

-Tú también lo eres, mírate, haciendo cosas de por el orgullo y defendiendo a muerte tus ideales.

-No es que sean mis ideales -susurró la peliazul mientras apretaba sus puños.  
-¿Eh?, ¿qué dices?

-N-nada -respondió rápidamente Aquamarine, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Será que... ¿En realidad no te gustan las mujeres?

-¿Qué? C-claro que no, yo, yo me siento segura de quién soy y no necesito que alguien malvado como tú~

La chica charlatana fue callada por Lapis. Con un beso.

-Puaj, puaj -Aquamarine comenzó a escupir y a hacer arcadas-, ¡qué rayos haces!

-¿Eh? ¡En verdad tenía razón! No te gustan las mujeres, simplemente estás confundida.

-Qué diablos dices, me besaste de repente y tienes novia y, y además ni siquiera me atraes.

-Vaya, eso duele. Pero no te lo creo. Quiero que sepas que mi ego es demasiado más grande de lo que aparenta, porque se lo atractiva que soy, ya sospechaba que eras una farsante.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, en ningún momento he visto que mires a una chica, ni siquiera que hables con alguna, en tus ojos solamente hay vacío, dan una sensación de soledad, aunque eso no es lo que me hizo darme cuenta, lo que en verdad me trajo dudas es la mirada que le lanzas a unos chicos, una mirada de amor, de deseo, mientras que a las mujeres las ves con tristeza, enojo e incluso quizá envidia.

-B-basta -dijo la peliazul mientras cerraba los puños y comenzaba a temblar de ira.

-Solamente quiero que veas todas las perspectivas, no seas infeliz siendo alguien que no eres.

Y finalmente estalló.

-Ese es el problema, ¡era infeliz siendo quien soy! Siempre fui la rara, la fea de la familia, siempre opacada por mi hermana, siempre siendo su sombra. Ella es lista, bonita y no es egoísta. A pesar de que mis padres le dan más cosas ella siempre las ha compartido conmigo, lo que me hace incluso aún más peor persona porque en momentos la odio y siento envidia hacia ella.

Pero luego de años de sentirme inútil, de sentirme mal conmigo misma llegó esta gente y me dice que soy bella tal y cómo soy y empiezan a tratarme de una manera que nadie lo hizo, por primera vez sentía que tenía amigos y amigas. No por conveniencia sino por quién era. O por quien finjo ser, he vivido tanto tiempo en la sombra que al ver un poco de luz me aferré a ella, tú no comprenderías tú...

Lapis escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salió de la boca de Aquamarine, aunque ella sabía que realmente salía de su corazón.

En ese momento le recordó a Jasper en cierta manera, sintió que si no hacía algo rápidamente acabaría igual que la peliblanca. Se abalanzó a la peliazul y la rodeó en un abrazo, luego susurró en su oído unas palabras que habrían sido similares a las que le hubiera dicho a Jasper si le hubiera contado su historia de frente y no en una carta, cuando ya había amarrado su cuello a una soga.

-Tú no eres la sombra de nadie, tú eres tú y estoy segura de que alguien verá lo maravillosa que eres, algún día serás la luz de alguien que amará cada rasgo de ti. No necesitas sentir envidia porque eres única y si lo que necesitas es una amiga o alguien en quien confiar yo estaré siempre aquí, seré el hombro que te servirá para llorar, la persona con la que te puedas quejar del mundo, te apoyaré y te haré ver tus errores, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

De pronto, sintió cómo la chica ponía su rostro en su hombro y comenzaba a llorar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sentía las gruesas lágrimas que salían de su rostro, desahogándose de una vida de oscuridad. Y entonces, por primera vez en los 19 años que tenía de vida, Aquamarine por fin sintió verdadera calidez.

Luego de aquel evento las cosas en la universidad eran más soportables, tenía alguien con quien hablar y discutir de diversos temas, justo como lo hacía con Jasper. Solamente que ésta vez sin ningún compromiso de por medio. Había ayudado a Aquamarine a mejorar sus relaciones con la gente de su alrededor, incluso había logrado que se llevara bien con Peridot a pesar de las objeciones de ambas por su primer y chocante encuentro. Y con el pasar de los años, tal como Lapis le prometió, Aquamarine encontró a un hombre que la amaba sobre todas las cosas, lo había conocido en su último año de universidad, era un chico agradable según lo que Lapis lo había tratado, se casarón cuando ella terminó la universidad.

 _Lapis sonríe en medio de las lágrimas, ella solamente quería molestar a Aqua, pero al final resultó que había dado en el clavo. Se pregunta qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera acertado por algo tan al azar como fue su elección de molestarla. No quiere imaginárselo, después de todo, eso ya era parte del pasado._

* * *

Un día, en el último año de universidad de Lapis, Topaz vino a recoger a su hermana, sin embargo no iba sola, venía acompañada de una chica de exactamente la misma estatura que Lapis, tenía un hermoso pelo melocotón claro y unos soñadores ojos azules claro.

Topaz le presentó a su amiga.

-Ah, Lapis, ella es Perla, mi compañera de trabajo.

-Mucho gusto -le sonrió. Sin saber que muchos años más tarde serían aquellos ojos soñadores los que harían que su mundo tomara color y los que la acompañarían en aquella playa siete años después de aquel día.

Claro que no fue amor a primera vista. En ese momento Lapis estaba enamorada de su hermosa y pequeña ojiverde, a quien amaba con todo su corazón y a quién siguió amando después de acabar la universidad. Y es a quién amó tanto que no dudó ni un sólo momento cuando se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio, y la amó cuando su rostro empapado en lágrimas le dijo que sí. La amó el día que fueron a solicitar adopción, siendo rechazadas. La amó cuando la abrazó y la consoló el día que su padre murió, la amo incluso con más intensidad después de que la diagnosticaran con cáncer, la amó durante cada tratamiento y la amó igual de fuerte cuando su hermoso pelo rubio se fue, y por supuesto que la siguió amando mientras sostenía su mano y le decía que la amaba por última vez, mientras ella iba perdiendo la fuerza de su agarre y el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

 _Y es aquí donde el corazón de Lapis se quiebra, donde sus alas se rompen, donde el pozo la hizo caer una última vez. Le duele el pecho, los ojos y la garganta de tanto llorar. Todo se pone oscuro. Comienza a nublarse, y las primeras gotas de lluvia caen._


	23. Final-Ave Fénix

**Capítulo Final**

 **Ave Fénix**

 _Las nubes cubren el sol antes de que se oculte por el horizonte, el rojizo y hermoso atardecer se transforma en un melancólico gris a la vez que el agua comienza a caer. Una precisa analogía para lo que ocurre en la mente de Lapis. Agradecía la lluvia, así la persona que sostiene su mano no volverá a notar sus lágrimas. El recuerdo de Peridot sosteniendo su mano en el hospital todavía es insoportable para su mente..._

* * *

El día que recibieron la noticia era tan inolvidable como lo era su sonrisa o el brillo de sus ojos.

Habían acudido al hospital por un dolor de estómago del que la rubia se había quejado durante unos días, al principio no le tomó mucha importancia, pero comenzó a vomitar y perder el apetito, por lo que Lapis la obligó a ir al hospital con urgencia.

-Pero odio los hospitales -protestó la rubia-. Estoy segura que me sentiré mejor en unos días.

-O te sentirás peor -respondió Lapis-. Mira, yo también los odio pero me preocupas mucho, no quiero que algo peor te suceda si no vamos a tiempo...

Al final logró convencer a la ojiverde de ir al médico, fue una consulta muy normal, el médico le hizo unos chequeos y algunas preguntas. Cuando terminó de hacer todo eso, les dijo que necesitaba hacer algunos análisis más y les programó una cita para un par de días después.

Fueron en una tarde de un 14 de Mayo, un lunes. Lapis lo recordaba perfectamente a pesar de que ciertas partes eran borrosas para su memoria. Tenían la impresión de que el doctor exageraba con eso de hacer más análisis, la medicina que les había dado funcionó espléndidamente, de hecho, la rubia se había negado a volver porque se sentía mejor. Tuvo que prometerle que irían por un helado al volver para que accediera a ir.

-Eres como una niña -le dijo Lapis riéndose mientras entraba al coche donde la rubia ya estaba esperando.

Mientras entraban al consultorio el tiempo pareció detenerse; vio las paredes, pintadas de azul cielo, un tono que en su opinión le daba cierta elegancia a la sala, luego miró el escritorio, era lindo, le pareció que estaba hecho de madera de roble. Después dirigió la mirada al doctor, era otro, de hecho, era alguien que Lapis conocía, la mujer sin un brazo que se encontró en el hospital muchos años atrás, estaba mirando lo que parecían ser los resultados de los análisis de Peridot, las miró de reojo y con una voz ronca les pidió que se sentaran. De pronto, como una terrible predicción de lo que iba a pasar, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, los vellos de los brazos y piernas se erizaron y un espasmo involuntario la hizo revolverse en su asiento. La doctora dijo algo, pero no la escuchó, su cerebro quería ignorar el sonido que salió de sus labios, solamente escuchaba estática y sin saber porque, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, volteo a ver a Peridot, solamente asentía con las palabras del médico.

Lapis sólo recordaba un par de frases:

-...Este tipo de cáncer es increíblemente poco común en las personas de tu edad...

-...Estás en una etapa muy avanzada, podemos intentar atacarlo con quimioterapia...

-...Podemos darte un año más, dos, si somos optimistas...

Lapis no podía aceptar eso, pensó que tal vez solo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla terrible.

* * *

Peridot no podía negar que ya tenía un mal presentimiento desde que le mandaron a hacer análisis, sabía que algo podía estar mal, sabía que la probabilidad era grande, después de todo su abuela había muerto de eso mismo. Por eso, cuando la doctora pronunció aquellas palabras no le sorprendió, fue más un _"vaya, con qué es eso",_ escuchó con mucho cuidado lo que decía la doctora y asentía en cada oración, en verdad no le importaba mucho lo que tuviera que decir. Le importaba Lapis, había estado callada desde que entraron a la sala, lloraba, obviamente. La rara era ella, que no lloraba y se limitaba a asentir con una cara de no importarle en lo más mínimo. Quería parecer triste, en verdad lo estaba, no por la enfermedad, sino por no poder estar más tiempo con su hermosa ojiazul, se odiaba por causarle tanto dolor, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de conocerla, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y agradecía cada segundo que estaba a su lado, volteó a ver su mano, al anillo que le había dado el día que se casaron, era de oro blanco y tenía un bonito zircón. Recordaba cuanto había trabajado Lapis para dárselo. Pasó tantas horas extra en la oficina solamente para costear aquel pequeño aro en su dedo.

Por su parte, ella solamente tuvo que sacar dinero de la herencia de su abuela para darle un anillo igual que el suyo, algo injusto, pensaba. Le había insistido a Lapis que no necesitaba comprarle anillo, que ella compraría ambos, pero sólo logró que la peliazul se enojara y trabajara más duro.

Estaba orgullosa de ella, como lo estaría una madre -se preguntaba si era extraño-, había salido de la universidad hace unos tres años, a los veinticuatro, e inmediatamente entró a una empresa de autos como asistente y rápidamente fue ascendida a contadora principal, ahora le pagaban el triple de lo que ganaba al principio, a los veintisiete años, Lapis ya había triunfado en su trabajo.

Ella decía que le gustaba más cuando tenía pocas horas de trabajo, porque así la podía ver más seguido, ahora estaba inundada de trabajo y apenas tenía tiempo de verla por las noches. Ahora podía comprarle un mejor anillo con el sueldo de un par de días, de hecho se lo había propuesto un par de veces pero Peridot se negaba.

-Éste es el único que quiero y el único que necesito -le respondía mientras le daba vueltas alrededor de su dedo.

Habían comprado la casa en la que vivieron sus más grandes momentos. La señora que le rentó la casa por tantos años prácticamente se las regaló, insistió en que la habían pagado con creces con el pasar de los años y solamente pagaron la mitad de lo que pedía.

La remodelaron un poco, las habitaciones extra eran un armario gigante y una habitación para invitados, aunque raramente los tenían, y la cocina ahora en verdad estaba equipada. Había aprendido a cocinar cuando Lapis entró a la universidad, era como un pasatiempo, investigar nuevas recetas y experimentar con ellas era muy entretenido. Ahora dibujaba menos pedidos al mes, pero sentía que tenían más calidad, unos meses antes había sido invitada a un evento, fue muy divertido ver a Lapis quejándose de los nuevos programas de televisión que estaban en decadencia y que los fans eran cada vez más tóxicos y exigentes.

En general llevaban una hermosa y apacible vida, pensaba. Tenía la esperanza de que esa felicidad y tranquilidad se extendiera por el resto de sus vidas. Pero no sería así, al menos no para Lapis. Era injusto para ella que la viera sufrir y era injusto para Peridot que Lapis la mirara con lástima en sus últimos momentos. Era lo último que quería. Y era aún más injusto para ambas que, durante los diez meses que duró la enfermedad de Peridot, ninguna se haya parado en ningún momento a pensar en ellas mismas.

* * *

El día que Peridot murió estaba soleado, hermoso. Ella pidió que abrieran la ventana. El sol le pegaba en la cara y en ella, Lapis vio un pequeño brillo, radiaba tranquilidad y sus ojos verdes brillaban con más fuerza de la que jamás hubiera recordado. Le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan hermosa y tan perfecta que haría sonrojar a cualquiera, lo haría sangrar por la nariz, morirse de diabetes y de la felicidad, pero que en Lapis solamente lograba hacerla estar a punto de llorar.

-No me gusta que me mires así -le dijo la rubia aún sonriendo.

-Lo siento -Lapis le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No importa -le sujeto la mano y Lapis la comenzó a acariciar, estaba cálida.

-Lapis, tengo sueño -le dijo, todavía sonriendo.

-No, vamos, es de tarde, mira, es un día precioso -su voz se empezó a quebrar.

-Lo sé, es hermoso, hace mucho que no escucho a las aves cantar.

-Sí, es un hermoso sonido.

Lapis no escuchaba nada.

-Lapis, ¿puedo recostarme en ti?

-Claro que sí -se subió a la cama-, ven aquí.

La ojiverde puso su cabeza en su regazo. Ya no tenía su pelo rubio, se había caído a causa de los tratamientos, su cabeza estaba envuelta con un paño.

-Ayer soñé con mamá

-¿A sí?

-Me dijo que me quería ver pronto.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Le pedí perdón por todo, pero ella sólo sonrió y me dijo que no había nada que perdonar.

-¿Lo crees así?

-Quiero pensar que sí, es como el mes pasado que soñé con Amatista. También le pedí perdón pero ella solamente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

-Entonces no debes preocuparte, estoy segura que ellas te aman y no te guardan rencor.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

Peridot bostezó

-Tengo mucho sueño.

-Quédate un rato más -presionó su mano con más fuerza-. Por favor.

-Siempre te preocupas cuando me duermo, quiero dormir un rato, te veo luego...-bostezó-. Te amo -fueron sus últimas palabras.

-También te amo... descansa Peridot -acariciaba su mano, sentía cómo su respiración se iba apagando cada vez más y su mano dejaba de tener agarre.

No se dio cuenta de la enfermera que entró a la sala, acompañada de un doctor que la apartó y mientras le tomaba notas de la hora de muerte.

* * *

El funeral fue un 7 de marzo, después de un día entero de velarla y un mes antes de que la rubia llegase a cumplir los veintiocho. Amablemente, ese día llovió, Lapis se alegraba de que fuera un día nublado, así podía fingir que sucedía por la muerte de su amada. Al entierro asistió muy poca gente:

La tía de Peridot y su esposo, quienes pasaban seguido las tardes en el hospital lloraron todo el funeral, al igual que Topaz y Aquamarine. Lapis lo intentaba, quería llorar, pero simplemente no podía, se odio a si misma por eso.

 _-Fue porque ya no lo necesitabas -le dijo Perla cuando le contó-. Tanto tú como ella se dieron todo el amor que dos personas se hubieran podido dar, estuviste con ella hasta el final, sin remordimientos y sin cosas sin decir, no necesitabas llorar, porque sabías que se había ido feliz. Al menos eso creo._

- _¿Eso no te molesta? -preguntó Lapis-, que la haya amado con todas mis fuerzas y aún lo haga._

- _¡Claro que no! -le respondió-, ¿cómo me molestaría que la persona que amo sea tan noble que amó incondicionalmente? ¿Eso no demuestra que lo puedes volver a hacer?_

 _Lapis sonrió, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba._

Durante el funeral, escuchó a un compañero de trabajo susurrarle a otro.

-Debe ser un alivio, después de tanto sufrimiento.

No era así, no era un alivio, al contrario, se sentía incompleta, rara, vacía. No se sentía ella misma.

Después del funeral llegó a casa, se acostó en la cama que tantas veces habían compartido, olió su almohada, aún olía a su champú de fresas. Se quedó dormida sobre ella y soñó que se encontraba en un agujero, miró hacia arriba y vio cómo Peridot salía de él, dejándola sola en la oscuridad.

Despertó a la mitad de la noche, esperando poder ver su cabello rubio al despertar, pero estaba sola.

* * *

Los meses que siguieron fueron duros para Lapis, no sabía cómo lidiar con su dolor, cuando algo la ponía triste o emocional acudía a Peridot para consolarla, pero ya no estaba. Comenzó a fumar una cajetilla diaria.

Topaz se quedó unos días con ella para hacerle compañía, aunque sólo era un modo amable de decir que estaría vigilando que no se suicidara, sin embargo no duró mucho ahí, pues una noche, Lapis entró al cuarto de huéspedes e intentó abusar de ella, causando que se fuera al día siguiente.

- _¿En serio hiciste eso? -preguntó Perla riéndose._

- _No te rías, en verdad era serio, Topaz no me habló por dos meses._

- _Y no la culpo -dijo-. Pero tampoco a ti, estabas muy despechada y parece que solamente sabías desahogarte de esa manera._

- _Sí, así lo parece._

- _Has cambiado mucho Lapis._

- _Es gracias a ti._

- _¿A mí? Solamente te pedí una cita un día que me llené de valor. Lo que has logrado ha sido por ti..._

* * *

Lo que siguió fue peor. No podía dormir. Fumaba dos cajetillas diarias. Comenzó a alucinar con su padre, diciéndole que eso no habría pasado si no fuera una jodida lesbiana. Con Jasper, que le decía que era igual de débil que la enana y que la estaría esperando cuando decidiera ponerse una soga en el cuello, igual que ella. Con Amatista, que la insultaba por haberle robado a Peridot y su casa, por arruinar su vida y causar su muerte. Y por último, con Peridot que se burlaba de ella, diciéndole que ya no había nadie que la consolara con sexo, que ya no podía escapar del dolor, que era un asco de personas por tratar de engañarla en la casa donde habían estado juntas.

Una noche Lapis tuvo un hermoso sueño. Soñó que volvieron a hablarle del centro de adopción, habían aprobado su solicitud. Emocionada abrazó a Peridot y se dirigieron al lugar, y tomadas de la mano observaban uno por uno a los niños, hasta que de pronto vieron unos hermosos ojos negros. Pertenecían a un niño, de uno años, su cabello era de color negro y rizado; y su piel blanca. Mientras Lapis veía al niño, sentía cómo Peridot se despegaba de su mano, desapareciendo gradualmente para quedar totalmente sola, ya no había nadie ni nada en la sala, solo ella y un fondo blanco y una dulce voz que le decía que todo estaría bien. No supo identificar aquella voz, sonaba como su madre pero a la vez tenía algunos tonos que asemejaban a la de la rubia. Aquella voz era relajante, tranquila, como si estuviera cantando una canción de cuna. Lapis se recostó en el blanco piso y despertó en su habitación con el olor a fresa de Peridot, pero sin ella a su lado.

Después de aquel sueño, su desempeño en el trabajo disminuyó drásticamente, cosa que hizo que llamara la atención de sus jefes, pues ni siquiera cuando cuidaba de Peridot descuidó su trabajo. Un compañero le recomendó unas pastillas para dormir, le advirtió que eran muy fuertes y que solamente se tomara una. Pensó en tomar todo el frasco, pero fue muy cobarde para hacerlo.

- _¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?_

- _No estarías aquí, obviamente._

- _No sé porque no lo hice, porque soy una cobarde supongo._

- _Al contrario tonta, es porque pudiste ser valiente._

 _Lapis comenzó a reír._

- _Eso suena sacado de un libro de autoayuda barato._

- _Ja, ja -rió con sarcasmo-, y para que lo sepas, no fue nada barato..._

* * *

Las pastillas funcionaron. Dejó de tener pesadillas y en general, había dejado de soñar, entonces decidió que se dedicaría cien por ciento a su trabajo. Creía que así alejaría cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, y así fue durante unos meses hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando Lapis cumplía años, Peridot le preparaba un pastel de limón, su favorito y el único que la rubia sabía hacer sin que unas partes se quemaran u otras estuvieran crudas.

Eran únicos; cada pastel que le preparaba tenía un sabor distinto, jamás se explicó cómo era que lo hacía. En cinco años, cinco pasteles de limón, cada uno con un sabor diferente pero igual de deliciosos.

Lapis no supo nunca su secreto. No era que usara una receta diferente, ni siquiera el procedimiento o los ingredientes eran distintos. Cualquier otra persona que hubiese probado aquellos pasteles los pasaría por regulares, además de que cada uno de los cinco les sabría exactamente igual. No era Peridot la que hacía pasteles excepcionales, era el amor que se tenían lo que los hacía únicos, cada uno era hecho con más amor que el anterior, cada año se amaban más y de haber vivido para siempre, ambas estarían siempre la una con la otra.

El día de su cumpleaños veintiocho, Lapis despertó de golpe, hubiera jurado que podía oler un pastel de limón como los que la rubia solía preparar en su cumpleaños. Corrió hacia la cocina pero no había nadie, como era obvio. Se sintió tonta por haber corrido y empezó a reír, mientras lentamente se resbalaba por la pared y caía al piso. Se sentó a reír en la cocina a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

 _Le pidió que tomara asiento._

- _Y dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí Lapis? -preguntó._

- _Me he sentido un poco deprimida estos últimos meses -respondió._

- _¿Hay algo en particular?_

- _Hace poco murió mi esposa._

- _Ya veo... -murmuró mientras escribía en su nota._

- _¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me hace sentir eso?_

- _Sería algo tonto ¿No crees?_

- _Sabe doctora, usted me agrada -le dijo con una sonrisa._

- _Me alegra -le respondió de igual manera-. Y puedes llamarme Perla._

- _Es muy largo, ¿Qué tal solo P?_

- _Sigue llamándome doctora..._

* * *

Al día siguiente de su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños Lapis hizo una llamada a Topaz, se habían reconciliado un mes atrás y el día anterior le escribió un mensaje disculpándose por no poder estar con ella en su cumpleaños y que se lo compensaría después. Sin embargo Lapis necesitaba hablar con ella de manera urgente.

El olor del pastel fue solamente el comienzo de un triste día, luego de eso, se puso a ver la televisión y mientras reía con un programa de comedia, escuchó a su lado la risa de la ojiverde, inconfundible, hermosa, etérea. Fingió no oírla, pero cada vez era más fuerte, se cubrió los oídos hasta que de pronto, así como empezó, se fue.

Mientras esperaba a que Topaz contestara pensaba en lo que le iba a decir. Soltar de repente por teléfono que escuchaba e imaginaba cosas sería quizás bastante impactante para ella, por lo que decidió que solamente le pediría que se vieran en algún lugar y se lo contaría tranquilamente. Aceptó sin hacer ninguna pregunta, quizá porque pensaba que se sentía sola, así era, pero no era el motivo principal.

Llegó quince minutos antes de lo acordado, pero para su sorpresa Topaz ya se encontraba allí, al verla se paró de su asiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños -le dijo aloído.

-Gracias -le contestó de igual manera.

-Ya ordené algo para ti, espero aún te gusten los frappes.

-Sí, aún me gustan.

-Y dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar con tanta urgencia que no podía esperar a mi descanso?, que por cierto es mañana.

-Solamente quería verte.

-Me halagas Lapis, pero sé que no es eso, te conozco muy bien y aunque soy una agradable compañía no creo que mi presencia sea tan urgente a menos de que algo urgente suceda.

Lapis suspiró, todavía no encontraba una manera de decirlo y aun así habló:

-Supongo que tienes razón -comenzó-. Ayer me pasó algo extraño. Estuve sintiendo que Peridot estaba a mi lado durante todo el día.

-Oow, que dulce -interrumpió Topaz.

-En realidad, pensé que era algo aterrador, me volveré loca si sigue pasando.

-¿No te gusta recordarla?

-Claro que sí, lo hago todo el tiempo, cada día, las 24 horas, no hay momento en que deje de pensar en ella, pero solo son recuerdos y a pesar de eso duelen; y ahora escucho su voz, huelo su olor, incluso siento que está a mi lado, que la puedo tocar, a pesar de que sé que no es así, de que está en mi cabeza -empezaba a alzar la voz, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Te serviría de algo si te recomiendo un psicólogo?

-No, no me gustan. Solamente quería desahogarme con alguien

-Puedes hacerlo con ella, es muy buena, en verdad. Ah quizá la conociste de vista, es una ex compañera de trabajo, pelo melocotón, ojos azules...

Lapis negó con la cabeza, le era imposible recordar a la persona que le describía.

-Oh bueno, el punto es que es muy buena en lo que hace, siempre que terminaba una relación iba con ella a desahogarme, más que una psicóloga es alguien con quien hablar.

-Entonces no tendría que ir, ya te tengo a ti si quiero hablar con una amiga.

-No, no es lo que quería decir, me refiero a que no te hará sentir incomoda.

-No lo sé...

-Piénsalo, mira, te daré su número, ve al menos a una sesión y ya decidirás si sigues yendo...

- _Así que no querías venir a mí, querida._

- _Pensaba que los psicólogos eran todos viejos pretenciosos que hacían preguntas al azar y te juzgaban por decir que una mancha de tinta te parece un demonio comiéndose a un niño._

- _¿Y yo fui la excepción, verdad?_

 _La miró de arriba abajo, tenía una chaqueta de tweed gris y una falda negra, llevaba un bolso de marca y estaba fumando un cigarrillo electrónico. Su pelo melocotón estaba suelto, parecía que se lo hubiese planchado debido a lo liso que estaba. Vio sus lentes rectangulares de montura gruesa y de color negro._

- _Bueno, no eres vieja y tus consultas son interesantes._

- _¿Y la parte de ser pretenciosa?_

- _¿Te dije lo mucho que te amo?_

 _Ambas rieron..._

* * *

Meter a Perla en su vida fue probablemente la cosa más difícil para Lapis. Más difícil que dejar a Jasper, más difícil que aceptar que sus padres la habían dejado, más difícil que soportar ver llorar a Peridot o equivocarse en algo, fue incluso más difícil que despedirse de la ojiverde; posiblemente porque meter a alguien nuevo en su vida significaría olvidarla. Fue difícil, pero con la ayuda de la misma Perla el proceso se hizo mucho más soportable de lo que hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona.

La conoció como su psicóloga, era muy buena en su trabajo, solamente fue un mes, un mes en el cual se sintió más cómoda de lo que había estado en cuatro meses sin la ojiverde, en verdad que era como hablar con una amiga, con la diferencia de que le pagaba para que la escuchara, sin embargo, esto no era un impedimento para que Lapis se sintiera relajada mientras conversaba por dos horas diarias con aquella persona de pelo plateado.

 _-Y entonces, de las cenizas resurgirás, como un ave fénix -leyó en voz alta_

 _-¿Sigues leyendo ese libro? -pregunto Lapis._

 _-Tiene cosas interesantes._

 _Lapis rodó los ojos._

 _-Esa frase me recuerda a ti -le dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

 _Cuando la vio entrar sintió una presión en el pecho. Era hermosa y pronto se daría cuenta de que esa belleza no solamente era física; su pelo azul, su piel blanca que se veía tan delicada y sus ojos... esos ojos que no la miraron directamente hasta que le pidió tímidamente que tomara asiento. Cuando los vio le dieron una sensación de soledad, de abandono y de necesidad. Le tomó unos segundos recobrar la compostura, tratando de que su paciente no lo notara, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:_

 _-Y dime Lapis ¿por qué estás aquí?..._

* * *

Después de que acabó el mes, Lapis dejó de asistir a las sesiones. Se sentía renovada, con más ánimos. El trabajo le exigía todo su tiempo, al parecer había una vagante como gerente de la compañía y esperaba obtenerla. Había dejado de fumar, casi. Solamente fumaba uno o dos cigarrillos al día

Un día, saliendo del trabajo se dirigió a una cafetería cercana y mientras esperaba su pedido, vio a la psicóloga entrar al lugar. No tomó mucho tiempo para que ella la viera también.

-Hey, que coincidencia -le dijo a manera de saludo.

-Hola doctora -saludó Lapis.

-Te dije que me llamaras Perla.

-Sigo pensando que P es mejor, quizá deberías acortar tu nombre, ¿no te molestaba escribirlo cien veces en el jardín de niños?

-No -estaba riendo y cuando paró golpeo una palma de su mano con un puño, señalando que tenía una idea-. Oye ¿te apetece sentarte conmigo?

-Claro, de todas formas iba a quedarme un rato...

 _Alguien le cubrió los ojos por detrás._

- _No me imagino quien podrá ser -dijo con sarcasmo._

 _Las manos se apartaron de sus ojos, mostrándole un par de boletos de tren._

- _¿Y estos?_

- _¡Vamos a la playa! -dijo animadamente Perla._

- _No -dijo Lapis tajante._

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Revisé todo y tu periodo no llega en estas fechas y si se llega a adelantar no te preocupes, existen tampones~_

- _¡No es eso!_

- _¿Entonces?_

- _Sabes que no me gusta el mar._

- _Es una pobre excusa._

- _No me gusta tomar el sol._

- _Pondremos una sombrilla._

- _Soy alérgica a la arena._

- _No existe tal alergia._

- _Tengo un montón de trabajo._

- _Estás de vacaciones._

- _...Bien, tu ganas._

- _Siempre gano._

- _El peluche de la feria que querías no dice lo mismo..._

- _Esos estantes tienen trucos para no ganar nada._

- _Yo pude ganarlo -dijo Lapis._

- _Eres molesta... Pero es una de las razones por las que me gustas tanto -le dijo mientras unían sus labios..._

* * *

Su primera cita sucedió en el mes de septiembre. Perla le había pedido ir a cenar por teléfono y ella había aceptado, pues no tenía razón para negarse. No creyó que aquello fuera una cita hasta que, al llegar al restaurante, vio por la ventana a la rubia arreglándose un mechón de pelo, se veía nerviosa, su mirada usualmente tranquila estaba expectante, su postura que denotaba seguridad ahora se veía reducida a una pierna bailarina y a pequeños espasmos. Se veía adorable a los ojos de Lapis, le recordaba a Peridot y se reprendió por pensar eso.

Cuando entró al restaurante, Perla se paró inmediatamente, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesa en el proceso.

-Hola, te ves hermosa -le dijo a manera de saludo.

 _-Oh dios, esto es una cita_ -pensó Lapis.

-Tú también te ves bien -respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le besaba la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Perla llevaba un vestido negro que acentuaba su figura y su piel blanca, su pelo suelto caía con delicadeza por sus hombros. Era difícil adivinar su edad; tenía veintiocho años, igual que Lapis, pero su rostro sugería una edad mucho menor, quizá unos veinte o veintidós, mientras que su cuerpo y su ropa elegante la hacían parecer un tanto mayor, quizá unos treinta o treinta y cinco.

Por su parte Lapis no aparentaba ni más ni menos de su edad, cualquiera podría adivinarla o acercarse bastante a ella con solo echarle un vistazo.

Durante la cena Lapis no pudo de dejar de hacer comparaciones, había acciones que le recordaban a Jasper mientras había otras que le recordaban a Peridot. Se sentía culpable haciendo esto, no era justo para la persona a la que miraba que la comparara con alguien más...

- _Es inevitable -le dijo mientras estaban en el tren-. No eres la única, creo que todos hacemos lo mismo, es como un impulso dentro de nosotros. Creo que es por pura nostalgia, hallar similitudes de tus parejas anteriores en las nuevas para sentirte más cómoda o familiar con ella, es algo básico en las citas._

- _¿O sea que tú también me comparaste?_

- _Claro que sí, estaba súper nerviosa y debía encontrar algo que me hiciera estar segura._

- _Eres muy honesta._

- _Por supuesto, es parte de mí._

- _Eso es un problema a veces._

- _Bueno, a veces debes de saber cuándo hablar y cuando no y eso no tiene nada que ver con la honestidad._

- _Supongo que tienes razón._

- _Obviamente, estudié cuatro años para tener razón en las discusiones psicológicas._

- _Esta es una de las veces en las que debiste callar..._

* * *

-...¿Quieres ser mi novia? -volvió a repetir la persona que se arrodillaba en frente de ella.

Era la misma persona con la que había estado disfrutando salir los últimos meses, eran esos ojos azules claros, tan diferentes a los de ella, que usualmente se veían tranquilos y seguros, esos que la miraban con un brillo de emoción y nervios. Era ese pelo melocotón, que se sentía como la seda cuando pasaba sus dedos por él. No solamente era Perla, no era simplemente su apariencia o su actitud, era todo de ella, el conjunto de todas sus cualidades y defectos; de sus talentos y las cosas que no podía hacer; de su sonrisa y sus lágrimas. Todo hacía que la mente de Lapis gritara que la quería siempre cerca, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra que saliera de ella. No había sentido nada igual desde hacía varios meses, pero para ella, cada uno de esos meses le parecía un año.

Perla no era Jasper, a pesar de que su pelo le recordara a ella, a pesar de que, al comer, sus movimientos fueran casi idénticos y que hablara con la misma seguridad con la que la morena lo hacía. Tampoco era Peridot, a pesar de que su sonrisa le causara las mismas sensaciones que las que solía experimentar con la ojiverde, o que tuviera ese tono engreído cuando sentía que tenía la razón, o que oliera a fresas, exactamente como ella. A pesar de todo, Lapis lo tenía claro, Perla era Perla y nadie más. Era única, era irremplazable, insustituible, al igual que las otras dos.

No dijo nada, no respondió a la pregunta que le hacía la rubia, simplemente le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse y mientras levantaba su mano, sintió el suave y delicado tacto de ésta, haciendo que volviese a recordar a la ojiverde. La miró a los ojos y puso una de sus manos en sus mejillas blancas que se empezaron a tornar de rojo. Acto seguido la besó, dejó que sus labios transmitieran lo que sentía. Sintió sus suaves labios, que empezaron tímidamente y luego se pusieron a su ritmo. Amaba cómo, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila y segura, Perla era realmente tímida, le parecía tierno.

-¿Eso es un sí? -preguntó luego de despegar sus labios.

La miró con una sonrisa y la volvió a besar.

 _En un tramo del viaje, ambas estuvieron muy calladas, Lapis estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Pasaban por el mismo campo que había emocionado a Peridot, hacía tiempo que no la recordaba tan vívidamente, sentía que habían pasado décadas, cuando solamente habían pasado tres años de aquel viaje. De pronto, Lapis sintió la mirada de la persona a su lado, volteó a verla, la veía como se ve a un niño pequeño, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

- _¿Qué pasa? -peguntó, devolviendo la sonrisa._

- _Nada, simplemente disfruto el paisaje -respondió._

 _El rostro de Lapis enrojeció._

- _A veces, se nota cuando recuerdas, tu mirada brilla más de lo usual -dijo de pronto la rubia._

- _¿En verdad?_

- _Sí, y no es un brillo normal, pareciera que estás a punto de llorar._

- _Claro que no, solamente pensaba en un viaje de hace mucho tiempo._

- _No importa que sea, no quiero verte triste, Lapis, este viaje es una terapia, es el último lugar significativo para ti y debes afrontarlo, te pediré que reflexiones acerca de todo, quiero que al recordar, tu mirada sea de alegría y no de tristeza._

- _Sí, sí doctora. Sí es lo que me receta, entonces está bien,_

- _De hecho, legalmente no puedo ser tu doctora, solamente es una petición, como tu novia._

- _Trataré de hacerlo -dijo sonriendo-. Por ti._

* * *

Había decidido vender la casa. Estaba llena de dolorosos recuerdos, a los que todo en ella le suplicaba que se aferrara. Perla le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, no sólo por su valor sentimental, sino por el hecho de que era lo único que compartió con la rubia.

Se equivocaba, había guardado toda su ropa en una caja, la abría cada fin de semana; con mucho cuidado sacaba una por una las prendas y empezaba a recordar los momentos que vivieron mientras la ojiverde llevaba puesta cada una y después de derramar una cuantas lagrimas, por nostalgia y tristeza, las doblaba cuidadosamente y las ponía de vuelta a la caja. No se lo había contado a Perla por miedo a que la reprendiera, sabía que había algo malo en eso, pero sentía que a veces lo dañino era lo que la mantenía con vida.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de ventas, desistió y conservó la casa.

- _Encontré una caja en el armario -dijo mientras veían la televisión._

- _¿Qué caja? -preguntó fingiendo no saber_

- _Una con ropa de ella._

- _Es un recuerdo, no la puedo tirar._

- _No te culpo, sé que es duro dejar ir las cosas de nuestros seres queridos._

- _¿No te molesta?_

- _Ya te lo dije, nunca me molestara que hayas amado a alguien con tanta intensidad._

- _Eres demasiado buena._

- _Y paciente, tolerante, buena escuchando, además de que me considero muy bella._

- _Olvídalo -siguieron viendo la tele, olvidándose del tema._

* * *

Sintió que una mano la sujetaba, tratando que se moviera. Lapis había llegado al final de su recorrido, el miedo al agua se vio reafirmado al oír las violentas olas del mar chocando contra las piedras, las piernas le temblaban y seguía llorando por el recuerdo de la ojiverde, trató de recordar su sonrisa pero eso solamente empeoraba las cosas. Era doloroso, siempre lo iba a ser, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, sin importar que le hubiera prometido a la persona a su lado que no lo haría más. Era inevitable. Pero eso no era malo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en el auto, a salvo de la lluvia.

-Esta lluvia sí que fue inesperada ¿verdad? -Perla comenzó a hablar.

Lapis solamente asintió, aún pensaba en sus recuerdos, había algo en ellos que no cuadraban, había lagunas, de su tiempo en la universidad, de su tiempo trabajando, de su tiempo siendo novia de Jasper. Por alguna razón, no recordaba lo que suponía eran bellos recuerdos. Solamente había dejado espacio para las cosas tristes y para las más relevantes, pero el resto se fue, por mucho que se esforzara, solamente tenía fragmentos de aquellas memorias.

* * *

- _...Quería ser maestra de Jardín de niños, siempre he sido buena con los niños -le contó Topaz un día._

- _¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no seguiste estudiando?_

- _Es algo raro ¿sabes? mis padres siempre me dieron todo su apoyo, pero a mi hermana no, por lo que decidí, en un acto de rebeldía del que no me arrepiento, dejar los estudios y trabajar para que ella pueda estudiar. Nunca le han dado ni un peso, siempre he tenido que compartir todo con ella._

- _¿Y nunca te ha molestado?_

- _Claro que no, solamente me molestan mis padres, no entiendo como no la quieren, es muy buena, es inteligente, es mejor que yo en casi todo. Yo la admiro y creo que ella aprovecha mejor el estudio de lo que yo jamás lo hubiera hecho..._

* * *

- _Lapis, mira lo que te compré -dijo la ojiverde con un tono alegre mientras le mostraba una bufanda azul con su nombre bordado en dorado-. Ahora estamos iguales, ¡parecemos una pareja de verdad!..._

* * *

- _Te he visto fumar -dijo la ojiverde recostada en su cama, con la cara demacrada-. Creí que odiabas el humo._

 _-A veces me hace sentir mejor._

 _-Te matará._

 _-Que mejor_

 _-Te odiaré si mueres por eso._

 _Lapis suspiró, la miró a los ojos y vio un atisbo del brillo de sus ojos, no los había visto brillar desde hace unos meses, sonrió ante ella y le dio un beso en la frente._

 _-Está bien, lo dejaré de hacer._

 _-Me sigues tratando como una niña -le dijo Peridot-. Te vigilaré incluso cuando no esté, como fantasma._

 _Lapis solamente sonrió._

* * *

Todos eran recuerdos que se habían perdido en su memoria, pero no importaba, porque los que tenía, tanto felices como tristes formaban quien era en ese momento, los recuerdos le eran tan valiosos como su vida. Se decía que esos recuerdos se perdieron por alguna razón, algo más fuerte que ella.

La lluvia paró, dejando ver un arcoíris en el cielo, señal de que ya no había peligro, de que había paz y tranquilidad, de que todo estaba bien. Miró a su lado y vio a la persona que maneja el auto dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Perla sonriendo cuando la volteó a ver.

-Eres hermosa.

-Gr-gracias -tartamudeó mientras su piel enrojecía.

-Quiero formar bellos recuerdos contigo, aún si son tristes serán maravillosos siempre y cuando estés en ellos. Creo que eso es lo que concluí. Peridot, Jasper y todas las personas que me rodearon alguna vez, me dieron recuerdos y no me arrepiento que hayan entrado a mi vida.

-Entonces ¿ya todo está bien?

-Sí.

Ya no necesitaba los recuerdos para vivir o sentir, ahora solamente eran parte de ella y cuando uno surgía, simplemente sonreía ante este, incluso en los malos momentos había algo bueno que sacar y eso le daba esperanza de que, sea lo que sea que siguiera en su vida, iba a ser bueno con ella a su lado.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por acompañarme una última vez por este recorrido. La verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo por segunda vez esta historia.**_

 _ **Diganme que les pareció esta historia, me encantaría ver sus opiniones y experiencias.**_

 ** _Adiós_**


End file.
